


Druhý život od nwhiker a Cassandra7

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Co se stane, když dva lidé dostanou druhou šanci. (Délkou novela, postavy sleduje až do konce života.)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Druhý život od nwhiker a Cassandra7

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Second Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156269) by [Cassandra7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra7/pseuds/Cassandra7), [nwhiker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwhiker/pseuds/nwhiker). 



_Posadil se v posteli, deku omotanou kolem pasu, aby se mohl dívat, jak se jeho milenec pomalu obléká, a pomyslel si přitom, že ho ubíhající léta nešetřila. Vyhublé tělo, nezdravě bledé – maně ho napadlo, jestli byl takhle bledý odjakživa. Pak tu myšlenku zahnal s vědomím, že on sám nedopadl o moc líp. Jeho milenec si zapnul knoflíky košile, pečlivě si uvázal kravatu a oblékl si sako. Mudlovské šaty... a už nikdy jiné. Oblečený vypadal podivně cize, ani trochu podobný tomu klukovi a později muži v kouzelnickém hábitu, kterého si pamatoval. Vlasy měl pořád ještě černé, na rozdíl od něj – jemu prokvetly stříbrem, když byl vězněm v jeskyních pod Bryn Myrddinem._

„Takže se uvidíme v pátek?“ zeptal se. 

Jeho milenec přikývl, popřál mu dobrou noc, tiše za sebou zavřel dveře ložnice, pak dveře bytu, a byl pryč. 

Sirius věděl, co ho čeká dál: přejde tři bloky prázdných londýnských ulic, a pak bude v zimě čekat na autobus na King's Cross a na poslední vlak na sever. Co to bylo za trpkou shodu náhod, že jeho milenec každý týden cestuje přes nádraží, kde kdysi, jako jedenáctiletý kluk, s takovou radostí očekával vlak, který ho poprvé odveze do Bradavic? Po té dvou a půl hodinové cestě vystoupí v nejtemnější, nejlezavější noční hodině na prázdném nádraží, kde bude čekat na první ranní vlak, který ho odveze zbytek cesty. Snape se dostane domů právě včas, aby se převlékl do pracovního a šel na univerzitu. 

V květnu to bude dvacet let. Dvacet let spolu oni dva, jediní stále naživu z jejich ročníku, vedou hovory, diskutují, poskytují si navzájem oporu. Byly to roky tajností, o jejich vztahu téměř nikdo neměl tušení, Harry a Ginny si ho kvůli „Siriusovým pondělkům“ dobírali. Roky budování přátelství, k jejich oboustrannému úžasu. Roky souznění a roky lásky. 

\----- ∞ -----

Poprvé svého starého nepřítele znovu uviděl u Lupinova hrobu na výročí, rok po Voldemortově porážce. Byli na hřbitůvku v Godrikově Dole den předtím, Harry nesl v náruči svého kmotřence Teddyho, Sirius podpíral Andromedu na hrbolaté cestě k hrobu Remuse a Tonksové. Následující den se Sirius vrátil sám, aby si chvíli poseděl se svými pohřbenými přáteli, s Jamesem, s Remusem, s Lily a se svou sestřenkou Tonksovou. S Jamesem především. 

Snape stál před Lupinovým hrobem. Na Lilyině náhrobku ležela kytice a Snape, aniž si byl Siriuse vědom, poklekl a položil na Lupinův náhrobní kámen svazek květů a bylinek. Sirius viděl, jak se napjal, když se k němu blížil, ale nepohnul se. Upřeně hleděl na květiny položené na bílém náhrobku a Sirius se k němu připojil. 

Některé poznával, překrásné žluté květy škornice, pár omějů, tři jasně růžové máky, ale většina mu nic neříkala. 

Pak si vzpomněl na rozhovor s Remusem, před mnoha lety, a sevřelo se mu hrdlo. Oměj vlčí mor. Jsou to byliny do lektvaru, který Snape pro Remuse vařil a umožňoval mu tím žít nejlépe, jak to šlo od chvíle, kdy se z něj stal vlkodlak. 

Snape se na něj pořád ještě nepodíval a Siriuse napadlo, jestli vůbec ví, že je to on. 

Pak se zvedl, otočil se a kývl jeho směrem. „Blacku,“ pravil. 

Sirius sebou trhl. Snapeův hlas zněl jinak, útok toho velikého hada Nagini, který se mu zahryzl do hrdla a málem ho zabil, mu ho poškodil. Lenivé šlehnutí a sametový tón se změnily v sípavý chrapot. Ty jizvy musejí být kruté. Zalomcoval jím vztek, co všechno ten člověk vyzrazením věštby způsobil, jak zradil Jamese a Lily, a rozezleně vytáhl hůlku a chystal se ho uřknout, tak jako tolikrát předtím. 

Pohledný atlet versus nehezký intelektuál. Obletovaný Nebelvír versus osamocený Zmijozel. Čistokrevný versus smíšené krve. Obviněný z vraždy versus Smrtijed. Celý ten starý konflikt. James versus Lily. 

Snape na jeho hůlku zíral, jako kdyby ještě nikdy žádnou neviděl. 

Sirius se neudržel, aby se mu hlas netřásl hněvem. „Jak se opovažuješ sem přijít, ty zmrde! Jak se opovažuješ? Je to tvoje vina, že jsou mrtví, tak jako je tvoje vina, že Brumbál a James a Lily jsou mrtví, a ty máš odvahu sem přijít?“ 

Mířil hůlkou přímo na něj a očekával, že Snape vytáhne svou, jenže ten jen nehybně stál na místě. 

Sirius si zničehonic vybavil Harryho slova. „Jo, Snape je naživu. Není to zlý člověk, ale není moc příjemný. Ministerstvo ho vypovědělo z kouzelnického světa. Nemá se přibližovat k žádnému kouzelníkovi nebo čarodějce. Požádal jsem, aby mu nelámali hůlku pro případ, že by se někdy potřeboval bránit. Ale je pod dohledem hlídáčku a poznají, pokud by kouzlil, nebo pokud by se kouzlilo u něj doma, a skončí v Azkabanu.“ 

Sirius hůlku sklonil. Snape nic neřekl. Otočil se a pomalu, se sklopenou hlavou, odcházel pryč. 

\----- ∞ -----

Znovu se na hřbitově viděli o rok později. Sirius tam byl v sobotu s Harrym, Andromedou a Teddym – který už se batolil –, ale v neděli se vrátil sám a posadil se u Jamesova a Lilyina hrobu. U Jamesova hrobu. Napadlo ho, jestli Snape zase přijde. 

Nemohl to, jak Snape klečel před Remusovým náhrobkem a pokládal na něj květiny, dostat z hlavy. Proč něco takového dělal? 

Snape přišel. Když uviděl Siriuse, zaváhal, ale nakonec došel až k hrobu Lily a Jamese, poklekl a položil na něj kytičku rozmarýnu, fialek a levandule – vzpomínka, věrnost a oddanost – uvázaných kolem nachového hyacintu, který říkal „Mrzí mě to; prosím odpusť mi.“ To všechno si Sirius dohledal. 

Snape po písmenech jejího jména přejel prstem, aniž by Siriusovi věnoval pozornost, a pak zamířil k Lupinovu náhrobku. Tak jako předchozí rok položil na bílý mramor svazek bylin, které se používají při přípravě vlkodlačího lektvaru, a se sklopenou hlavou vstal. Sirius se zvedl a došel k němu. Zůstali tam tak stát, na tichém hřbitově, s odpoledním sluncem v zádech, dlouhou dobu. A potom, beze slova, došli k nízké hřbitovní zdi a posadili se. 

Šeřilo se, když konečně vstali a vyšli ze hřbitova, stále bez jediného slova. V Godrikově Dole bylo úplné ticho. 

Nedaleko za vsí se na něj Snape otočil. „Tady počkám na autobus,“ řekl. 

Sirius přikývl, protože nevěděl, co jiného by mohl udělat. Autobus se s rámusem přihnal, mudlovský autobus, velký a smradlavý, a Sirius si jeho rozměry a nezvyklost ostře uvědomil. 

Snape se k němu s nohou na spodním schodu otočil. „Sbohem, Blacku,“ řekl a Sirius nebyl schopen slova. Dveře se zavřely a monstrum vyrazilo pryč. Sirius stál ještě dlouho na místě. 

Nikdy si doopravdy nemyslel, že je Snape ošklivý. 

\----- ∞ -----

O rok později zase seděli na hřbitovní zídce. Když se slunce chýlilo k západu, Sirius položil otázku: „Miloval jsi ho?“ 

Snape sebou trhl. Pár úderů srdce, a pak potřásl hlavou. „Ne. Jen –“ Několik minut mlčel. „On by si to nejspíš nepamatoval, ale, v jednom z mých horších období, než jsem – zavraždil ředitele, tak jsem...“ 

Hlas se mu vytratil. Sirius slyšel, jak hlasitě oddechuje. 

„Právě jsem se dozvěděl, co po mně Brumbál ve skutečnosti chce, tedy kromě toho, že ho mám zabít.“ 

„Že to máš být ty, kdo Harryho přesvědčí, aby šel na smrt?“ přerušil ho Sirius tiše. 

Snape k němu vzhlédl a přikývl. „Byl jsem... rozrušený. Následující den jsem potkal Lupina. Položil mi ruku na rameno a povídá: ‚Děkuju ti za všechno, co pro nás děláš.‘ Říkal, že ví jak... že to musí být těžké, že mě ostatní nenávidí a nevěří mi, protože jsem špeh, že čelím nebezpečí, a že ví, že až vyhrajeme, tak to bude z velké části díky mému úsilí.“ Polkl. 

Sirius si povzdechl a přikývl. 

„A pak jsem zavraždil Brumbála. To bylo... ze všeho, co jsem udělal, tohle bylo to nejtěžší. A... a vědomí, že jsem tím přišel o Lupinovu důvěru mě nečekaně bolelo. Nenáviděl jsem ho, odjakživa, už když jsme byli kluci, ale dal mi tehdy sílu pokračovat.“ 

Po chvíli dodal: „A pak ještě jednou...“ Odmlčel se a Sirius cítil, že dospěl k jakési hraně. Dál nepokračoval a on ho nenutil. 

Setmělo se. Sirius vstal a pořádně se zabalil do pláště. 

„Máslový ležák? Nebo ohnivou whisky? V Godrikově Dole je hospoda U Hvízdavé hůlky.“ 

„Nemůžu,“ řekl Snape a vykročil k autobusové zastávce. 

„Nemůžeš?“ zeptal se Sirius, než mu došlo, jak to Snape myslí. 

Autobus byl tu a Snape se k němu ještě otočil. „Blacku,“ řekl a nastoupil do autobusu. 

Dveře se začaly zavírat. „Počkejte!“ křikl Sirius. Řidič dveře znovu otevřel a Sirius naskočil. Mudlovským autobusem ještě nikdy nejel a nikdy se ani moc nepohyboval mezi mudly, kteří na něj teď povětšině zůstali civět, na jeho plášť, na jeho dlouhé vlasy. Řidič se na něj zadíval se zjevným očekáváním a Sirius si uvědomil, že mu má zaplatit. Otočil se ke Snapeovi, který pravil: „Předpokládám, že nemáš mudlovské peníze?“, a když Sirius zavrtěl hlavou, obrátil oči v sloup a zaplatil, a pak se přesunuli do zadní části autobusu a usadili se stranou ostatních cestujících. 

„A teď co?“ zeptal se Snape. 

„Pivo? Na trase tohohle autobusu musí přece být nějaká mudlovská hospoda.“ 

„Co když s tebou nechci jít do hospody?“ 

„Tak se _přemístím_.“ 

Skončili v jedné hospodě v Bristolu a povídali si hluboko do noci. Ani ne tak o svém soukromí, jako o tom, co se teď děje v kouzelnickém světě, tři roky po Voldemortově pádu. Siriuse pobavilo, že si Snape se zjevnou chutí vyslechl historky z Ginniny famfrpálové kariéry, a tak se s ním podělil o veškeré podrobnosti letošní famfrpálové sezóny, na něž si dokázal vzpomenout. 

„Vždyť ti famfrpál nikdy nestál za zlámaný svrček, Snape.“ 

„Bavíval jsem se o něm s ředitelem. Patří k tomu světu.“ 

„A byl by to nějaký podvod, či co, kdyby sis o něm četl ve _Věštci_?“ 

Snape zvedl jejich sklenice. „Myslím, že jsem na řadě.“ 

Popovídali si o teorii kouzel a o šachách a zběžně o Snapeově práci „ve škole kus za Manchesterem“, a o něco déle probírali Siriusovu momentální srdeční záležitost – reformu zacházení s vězni v Azkabanu. První, co zmizelo, byli pochopitelně mozkomoři. Potom okovy, řetězy a pouta. Siriusovi se doteď ve snech vracel železný obojek, který měl deset let, než usoudili, že už ho zlomili a obojek není potřeba. 

Mocně si lokl piva, vzhlédl a pravil: „Bylo to horší než peklo, Snape. Já přežil. Spousta jiných ne.“ 

Snape přikývl a chvíli seděli mlčky. Potom Snape odvrátil pohled a řekl: „Nevěděl jsem o tom. Nenáviděl jsem tě, ale kdybych to věděl – jenže jsem nevěděl. Byl jsem přesvědčený, že strážce tajemství jsi byl ty.“ 

∴

Hospoda zavírala v jedenáct. Zůstali v jemném mrholení stát na ulici a dál si povídali. Střežili se dotknout příliš osobních témat, přesto se debata slibně rozvinula a Sirius ke svému údivu – tohle že je Snape? – zjistil, že v něm nachází vzdělaného člověka s širokým polem zájmů, a ledacos se na rohu oné temné ulice dozvěděl o kočkách, rostlinách a přeměně ve zvěromága. „Musím jít, nebo nestihnu poslední vlak,“ oznámil Snape nakonec. Zdálo se, že to říká nerad, a Sirius si uvědomil, že ani on nechce, aby ten večer skončil, že nechce čekat další rok, než se s ním zase uvidí. 

„Příští pondělí? Tady v té hospodě?“ nadhodil. 

Snape zaváhal a Sirius dodal: „Mohl bych ti říct výsledky famfrpálových utkání z víkendu.“ 

„Nemůžu,“ odpověděl Snape. 

„Tak zase za rok?“ řekl Sirius a doufal, že to znělo, jako by mu na tom nezáleželo, a Snape přikývl a obrátil se k odchodu. 

Sirius si přitáhl plášť těsněji k tělu a chystal se _přemístit_ , když se Snape zastavil a otočil zpátky. „Blacku?“ zavolal. 

Sirius vzhlédl. 

„Příští měsíc? Ode dneška za čtyři týdny?“ 

Že by byl zvědavý na famfrpál? No to je jedno. „Jasně, tak na viděnou,“ řekl Sirius a v duchu se usmál. Snape kývl a jemu se ulevilo, víc než by si byl přál. 

\----- ∞ -----

To bylo jejich první pondělí a o čtyři týdny později zase seděli v hospodě, pěkně v temném koutě. 

„Jak to, že nejsme v sobě?“ 

Snape dlouho zíral do svého černého piva. Když konečně promluvil, nedíval se na něj a vypadalo to, že ho ta slova bolí. „Jsme poslední dva, kdo zbyli.“ 

Sirius polkl. James. James, Lily, Remus. Tonksová. I Petr. Longbottomovi. Moody. Mary, Lilyina nejlepší kamarádka, která se připletla k bitvě v Příčné a zemřela. Opála a její manžel, kteří zmizeli. Jelly byla naživu, jediná holka, se kterou se líbal, ale přes dvacet let žila kdesi v Kanadě nebo v Jižní Africe nebo snad v Austrálii. Kluci, se kterými se v Bradavicích dělil sedm let o jeden pokoj, vyrostli všichni v muže a ani jeden už nežil. Pokud věděl, Snape byl jediný ze Zmijozelu, kdo z jeho ročníku zůstal naživu. Jejich generace ve válce bojovala dvakrát a podepsalo se to na ní; toho byla Harryho generace ušetřena. _Jamesi._

Zaplatil dvě skleničky whisky a jednu podal poslednímu žijícímu člověku, který ho znal, třebaže ho neměl v lásce, jako kluka. 

Skleničky o sebe ťukly a Snape řekl tím svým chraplavým hlasem, na který si Sirius ještě stále úplně nezvykl: „Na smířenou?“ 

Sirius přikývl. Tahle válka už taky skončila. 

„Za měsíc?“ zeptal se. 

Snape pokrčil ramenem. „Příští pondělí mám volno.“ 

„Tak příští pondělí.“ 

∴

Ono léto se v té poloprázdné bristolské hospodě scházeli pondělí co pondělí. Často se při řeči procházeli prázdnými ulicemi. Někdy spolu seděli nebo kráčeli bok po boku mlčky. 

Jejich rozhovory bývaly bolestné. Siriusovi to připomínalo, jak si v psí podobě při pobíhání v Zapovězeném lese zranil tlapu. Rána se zanítila a Remus prohlásil: „Budeš to muset rozříznout, Tichošlápku.“ Vzal nůž a otevřel ji a díval se, jak krvavý hnis vytéká ven. Jamesovi se udělalo zle a odporoučel se, ale Remus u něj zůstal a podával mu nahřáté plátno namočené do čistícího elixíru. Bolest postupně ustupovala a on věděl, že se rána začíná hojit. 

Mluvit o Jamesovi, Lily, Harrym, Bradavicích, o Chroptící chýši, v níž Snapea bezohledně vystavil obrovskému nebezpečí, snad i smrti – to všechno bolelo, ale taky to vedlo k uzdravení. 

Jednoho večera se Sirius za Chroptící chýši omluvil. Nesnažil se nějak vymlouvat. Řekl: „Mrzí mě to,“ a myslel to vážně. A když pak Snape podotkl, že byl v průběhu Siriusova vysvětlování o Pettigrewovi v bezvědomí a potom příliš zaslepený nenávistí, aby vyslechl Harryho, Rona a Hermionu, byla zase řada na něm, aby se omluvil. 

Na Jamese a Lily vzpomínali jen málo, oba se měli na pozoru, aby nezašli příliš daleko. Ale přesto, kdykoliv jejich jména padla – mrtvý muž, kterého Sirius miloval, mrtvá žena, kterou miloval Snape – měl Sirius pocit, že je něco spojuje. 

Říkal si, proč tráví večery se Snapem, někdy hovorem na témata pro oba bolestivá, když by je s ním s radostí trávili Bill, Charlie, Harry, Ron, nebo i Kingsley. Možná měl Snape pravdu, že byli jediní dva, kdo zbyli ze všech těch jedenáctiletých dětí, co spolu nastoupily do Bradavic, jediní, kteří dospěli a prošli oběma válkami. A, pomyslel si jednoho večera, když se poohlížel po nenápadném místě k _přemístění_ , byli poslední živí, kteří nesli odpovědnost za Jamesovu a Lilyinu smrt. Usoudil, že do větší hloubky po svých pohnutkách raději pátrat nebude. 

∴

„Miloval jsi ji. Kdyby nepotkala Jamese, myslíš, že by tě taky mohla milovat?“ 

„Nikdy ji nepřestanu milovat, Blacku.“ 

Snape dlouho pozoroval svoje nehybné ruce. Pak dodal: „Ne, myslím že ne, ne tak jako já. Měla optimistickou... rozjasněnou povahu. Byl bych jako ten pohádkový skřet, který se snaží omámit krásnou čarodějku svými kouzly.“ Povzdechl si. „Toužil jsem po ní. Chci říct, ne jen... víš jak. Toužil jsem po ní.“ 

Víc to nevysvětloval a Sirius to pochopil tak, že chtěl získat Lilyinu podstatu daleko víc, než kdy toužil získat její tělo. A kdyby nebylo Lily, James by byl mohl – utnul tu myšlenku. „Člověk si nemůže přivlastnit něčí jas,“ dodal Snape. „Teď už to chápu.“ 

∴

O čtyři týdny později položil otázku Snape: „A co ty, Blacku? Čekal bych, že budeš ženatý.“ 

Sirius zaváhal. Věděl, že nadešla chvíle pravdy. Kouzelnický svět homosexualitu akceptoval, zmijozelská kolej nikoliv. Snapeova kolej. Kolej jeho vlastního bratra. S bolestí si připomněl zděšení, které se Regovi zračilo ve tváři, když mu řekl, že je na kluky, a jak s tím Reg šel za rodiči, a pak tu poslední hádku, kvůli které konečně vypadl z domu a utekl se k Jamesovým rodičům. 

Obrnil se. „Jsem teplej.“ 

„Mudlové většinou říkají ‚gay‘. To zní myslím líp.“ 

Sirius si úlevně vydechl. 

∴

„Takže příští pondělí?“ zeptal se jednoho včera na sklonku srpna. 

Snape s očividnou lítostí zavrtěl hlavou: „Omlouvám se... nemůžu. Příští měsíc?“ 

Sirius přikývl. „Jasně,“ řekl a snažil se neznít zklamaně a dotčeně. 

„Začíná zase škola,“ pravil Snape, jako by se tím všechno vysvětlovalo. 

∴

Snape ohrnul nos, sotva do hospody na sklonku září vešli. „Uch. Páchne to tu po mokrém psím kožichu.“ 

Sirius se zakřenil. „Na mokrém psím kožichu není nic špatného.“ Pak se taky pořádně nadechl. „Ba ne, takhle smrdí mokří lidé. A mokré ovce. Pojďme se projít.“ 

Bylo chladno a pršelo. Sirius si přitáhl plášť k tělu. Mudlové se na něj kvůli tomu plášti dívali divně, on to ovšem okatě ignoroval. Snape měl na sobě mudlovský pršiplášť, ale byl prostovlasý. 

Po hodině byli oba promočení a byla jim zima. 

„Musím jít, Blacku,“ řekl Snape. 

∴

Jejich další pondělí, na konci října, bylo zase deštivé a vyzkoušeli několik hospod, aniž by v některé zůstali déle. V létě to šlo, ale podzim a zima lidi sváděly blíž k sobě, a to ani jednomu nevyhovovalo. 

Vyšli do noci a Snape se zadíval na mokrý chodník. „Možná bychom měli počkat do jara.“ 

Sirius přikývl. Myslel si to. Přiměl se otevřít pusu a zeptat se: „Anebo, co kdybys, mohl bys přijet do Londýna. Nemám doma zrovna uklizeno, ale lepší než v té hospodě to bude. A přísahám, že to u mě nebude páchnout po mokrém psu. I když na mokrých psech není nic špatného.“ 

Snape odvrátil hlavu. „Nemůžu.“ 

„Snape, už dávno nebydlím na Grimmauldově náměstí. To příšerné mauzoleum koupil Percy Weasley, komplet se vším včetně mé matky. Mám byt...“ hlas se mu vytratil. Chystal se říct „na Příčné.“ 

Šli dál. Sirius si připadal prázdný. Už změna z každotýdenních schůzek na měsíční mu vadila víc, než si myslel, že mu vadit bude, nebo že by měla, a pomyšlení, že by přestali úplně... 

„Určitě v Londýně dokážu najít mudlovskou hospodu, kde se můžeme scházet,“ řekl. Jak se se Snapem spojí? Na vteřinu se zamyslel. „Dej mi svou adresu. Napíšu ti.“ 

„Poštovní známky, Blacku? Schránky na dopisy?“ Snape zněl pobaveně. 

„Hermiona mi pomůže.“ 

Ucítil, že Snape ztuhl. 

„Nic jí neprozradím. Poprosím ji, aby mi obstarala známky na odeslání dopisu, a těch krabic, kam se hází, jsem si všiml.“ Věděl, že se doprošuje. 

Snape váhal. Zastavil se pod pouliční lampou, načež z kapsy vytáhl kus papíru a – 

„Co to je?“ 

„Říká se tomu kuličkové pero, Blacku.“ Znovu zněl pobaveně. „Obyčejná mudlovská věc. A praktická.“ Rychle napsal adresu a podal mu papírek. 

Sirius přikývl. „Tak já ti teda napíšu, jakmile něco vymyslím.“ 

„Musím jít.“ 

„Doprovodím tě na nádraží.“ 

∴

U nádraží se poflakovala partička kluků. Jeden z nich je probodl pohledem a řekl: „Koukněte na ty buzíky!“ Zasmáli se. Sirius se zhoupl na patách a v očekávání si uvolnil ruce. Snape kráčel dál. 

„Povídám, že jsi buzík,“ ozval se kluk. 

Sirius ve skrytu pláště sevřel hůlku. Na ministerstvu by se to velice nelíbilo, ale o čem se nedozvědí – 

„Nedělej to,“ sykl Snape, aniž by zpomalil. 

Vůdce partičky se jim postavil do cesty. „Jste buzeranti, slyšíte?“ zavrčel. 

Oba se zastavili. Sirius se bez ohledu na Snapeovo varování chystal vytáhnout hůlku, když v tom se Snape na mladíka upřeně zadíval. Klidně, přivřenýma očima, ho propaloval pohledem. Kluk najednou znervózněl a couvl, a pak se otočil ke svým kamarádům. „Jdeme.“ Zmizeli ve tmě. 

Sirius se ke Snapeovi obrátil. „Jak jsi to udělal?“ 

„Co máš na mysli?“ 

„Jak jsi je přiměl utéct?“ 

Snape pokrčil rameny. „S chuligány mám co do činění denně. A letitou praxi.“ 

„Ale mohli ti ublížit.“ 

„To je mi jedno. Myslím, že to vycítili.“ 

Když Snapeův vlak odjel, Sirius se zadíval na papír s jeho adresou. Aniž by nad tím přemýšlel, zeptal se jedné z pokladních, jak by odtud dojel až tam. 

Z nádraží vyšel celý zaražený. Osm hodin. Tam i zpátky. Aby strávil – co? Čtyři hodiny, víc ne, s člověkem, kterého nikdy nepovažoval za přítele. Anebo možná, pomyslel si Sirius, s člověkem, kterého nepovažoval za přítele až doteď. 

\----- ∞ -----

Následující den nabídl svůj byt v sousedství Příčné ulice k prodeji. A pak se vypravil navštívit Hermionu, které se chýlilo ke konci studium u vrchního léčitele ve svatém Mungovi. 

„Chci koupit byt.“ 

„Už byt máš, Siriusi.“ 

Zazubil se na ni. „Byt v mudlovském Londýně. Ten na Příčné prodávám.“ 

Hermiona vykulila oči. „Přece ale –“ 

Sirius zvedl dlaň. „Prosím, Hermiono. Prostě mi pomoz, jo?“ 

Přikývla. „Mudlovský byt. Zeptám se rodičů, jestli neznají nějakého realitního makléře. Mám dojem, že táta má jednu pacientku z oboru. Mohla by znát někoho v Londýně.“ 

∴

Siriusův byt koupila pro svého vnuka babička Nevilla Longbottoma a pro Siriuse našel bydlení v Kensingtonu jeho mudlovský realitní makléř. Byl světlý, v nejvyšším patře a Sirius v něm s Arturem Weasleym strávil hodinu vypínáním a zapínáním vypínačů, zatímco mu Hermiona a Harry vysvětlovali, čeho se smí dotýkat, čeho ne, jak používat myčku nádobí, jak platit složenky, co nedělat s ledničkou a hlavně proboha nestrkat hůlku do elektrických zásuvek. 

Pak si vzal Hermionu stranou. „Kde se dá koupit známka?“ zeptal se. Zkoumavě se na něj zadívala. Tvářil se jako neviňátko. 

∴

Odeslal dopis a o tři dny později, v den, kdy od nového bytu dostal klíče, se sešel se Snapem v nedaleké kavárně. 

„Pátek, Blacku? Podivné, co se nás týče,“ pravil Snape. 

Sirius se mu podíval do očí. „Aspoň se budeš moct prospat po noci strávené ve vlaku.“ 

„Aha,“ opáčil Snape. Napil se kávy a pokračoval: „Do Londýna je snazší cesta než do Bristolu.“ 

„To je dobře,“ řekl Sirius. „Pojď. Tohle kafe je hrozný. U sebe mám něco lepšího.“ 

„Blacku, už jsem ti říkal, že...“ 

„Pojď.“ 

∴

„Hele,“ řekl Sirius, když ho uvedl do svého nového bytu, „mám osvětlení.“ Zapínal vypínače a Snape ho následoval, přičemž občas musel překročit krabici nebo komínek knížek, a obracel oči v sloup nad jeho nelíčenou radostí. „Tohle všechno dám příští týden do kupy.“ 

Skončili v obývacím pokoji, Sirius se roztáhl na kanapi a Snape se usadil v křesle. K pití měli máslový ležák a Snape při prvním doušku blaženě vzdychl. 

„Chutná ti víc než to mudlovské?“ zeptal se Sirius. 

Snape přikývl. Sirius se zasmál. „Mně taky.“ 

Ani jeden nepoznamenal, že za posledních pět měsíců vypili hořkých mudlovských piv nepočítaně. 

Sirius Snapeovi podal _Denního věštce_ , aby se mohl podívat na výsledky famfrpálu, a když si od něj Snape noviny bral, ruce se mu chvěly. Sirius předstíral, že nic nevidí, když Snape přejel prstem po fotce a kouzelník s čarodějkou, o jejichž svatební oznámení se jednalo, uskočili a zahrozili mu. 

∴

„Ne,“ prohlásil. „Podle mě Straky vyhrajou nad Sokoly a nepochybuju, že na prvním místě skončí Harpyje. S Wimbournskými vosami si tak moc jistý nejsem.“ 

Na odchodu se k němu Snape otočil: „Děkuju, Blacku.“ 

„V pohodě. Dorazíš v pondělí? Mohl bych ti tím pádem vylíčit ten zápas, na který jdu v sobotu.“ 

„Takovému pozvání nelze odolat.“ 

Sirius se zasmál a Snape se odporoučel, aby stihl autobus na nádraží King's Cross. Oba dobře věděli, že na cestě bude celou noc. 

∴

„No dobře, tak jsi měl pravdu. Ale jsem si jistý, že tentokrát Sokolové vyhrajou.“ 

„V žádném případě.“ 

„Ale jo, vyhrajou. O co, že –“ 

Snape ho přerušil. „Se mnou se, Blacku, nesázej. Ani ředitel na mě nestačil, za celých těch patnáct let.“ 

„No, Brumbál teda nejsem.“ 

„To nejsi. Na vítěze měl zdaleka lepší nos než ty.“ 

„To teda určitě ne. A vůbec, já mám hezčí zadek.“ 

Otevřel zásuvku v komodě, prohrabal ji, pak další, až našel krabičku z leštěného dřeva. 

„Co je?“ zeptal se, když se zase posadil a všiml si Snapeova nechápavého výrazu. 

„Hezčí zadek? Co to má co dělat s famrpálem?“ 

„Nic,“ odvětil Sirius nonšalantně. „Taková balicí fráze, kterou na mě jednou zkusil jeden chlápek a vždycky jsem si ji chtěl vyzkoušet.“ 

„Ehm.“ 

„Klid, Snape. Nesnažím se tě sbalit. Jednak nejsi tep– gay. A jednak pochybuju, že bys o mě měl zájem. Nebelvírský bůh sexu určitě nebude po chuti Zmijozelovi.“ Zakřenil se a otevřel krabičku, kterou držel v ruce. Byly v ní kameny na tchoříčky, provedené v nefritu a stříbře. 

„Zato tyhle, ty jsou velice zmijozelské,“ pokračoval, když je dělil na dvě hromádky. „Tyhle jsou tvoje. Můžeš si je dát do támhleté věci.“ Ona věc byla červeno zlatá skleněná _věc_ , kterou mu Nevillova babička věnovala, když si kupovala jeho byt. „Já si svoje dám do mísy na ovoce.“ 

„Máš ovšem pravdu,“ řekl Snape. „Tvůj zadek je hezčí než Brumbálův.“ 

Sirius dočista oněměl. Snape pokračoval: „Vsadím se s tebou o dva, že Sokoli prohrají.“ 

∴

Přes Vánoce a Nový rok se o páteční večery scházeli, aby prostudovali _Denního věštce_ a uzavřeli sázky, a v pondělí, aby Snape sklidil svou výhru a vysvětlil Siriusovi, proč se mýlil, a aby Sirius Snapeovi vykládal o zápasu, který den předtím shlédl. Snape poslouchal pozorně, zvlášť byli-li jedním z týmů Kudleyští Kanonýři, jeho favorité. Tomu se Sirius musel zasmát. „To si můžete podat ruce s Ronem. Věční optimisti.“ 

„A taky s ředitelem, Blacku. Ale optimismus v tom není. Na Kanonýry nikdy nesázíme.“ 

„Protože vždycky prohrajou. Ale stejně, Snape, nikdy bych tě nehádal na fanouška Kanonýrů. Vypadáš spíš jako příznivec Netopýrů.“ 

Snape si jen odfrkl. 

Množství jeho tchoříčků setrvale narůstalo, kdežto Siriusovo se ztenčovalo. 

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermiona, Charlie a George si ho kvůli „Siriusovým pondělkům“, jak jim začali říkat, dobírali. Pomyslel si, že by si ho dobírali ještě víc, kdyby věděli o pátcích. Věděl, že si myslí, že má mudlovskou přítelkyni, a neviděl důvod jim to vyvracet. 

Stejně ale bylo zvláštní, jak mu to společné trávení večerů se Snapem bylo příjemné. Rozebírali politiku. Na nespokojenosti s ministerstvem kouzel se výrazně shodli, oběma velmi vadilo, že staré předsudky a praktiky dál pokračují. Sirius byl rád, že byl jmenován, aby zlepšil podmínky v Azkabanu, ještě před nástupem současného ministra. Snape – jenž neřekl jediné slovo proti tomu, jak ministerstvo naložilo s ním, ačkoliv Sirius se kvůli tomu rozčiloval pravidelně – jim měl za zlé, že nadále špatně zacházejí s vlkodlaky, obry, kentaury a dalšími „ne-lidmi“, kteří jsou považováni za podřadné a nebezpečné tvory, jež je nutno mít pod kontrolou. 

Hráli šachy, každá partie se protáhla dlouho do noci a věnovali souboji nejvyšší pozornost. Sirius si pořídil mudlovské reprobedny a výběr cédéček od klasiky po heavy metal. Onu zimu naposlouchali Mozarta v chronologickém pořadí, byť Sirius hlasoval pro poslech tematický, a jednoho pátečního večera s sebou Snape přinesl dvoudiskovou Mozartovu „Hudbu divadelní a baletní“. Dobře, že nemůžou chodit ven, pomyslel si Sirius, nebo by ho brzo čekaly lakýrky. Někdy jen mlčky seděli, bok po boku, a přemýšleli. 

\----- ∞ -----

„Takže se uvidíme ve středu v Godrikově Dole, na výročí?“ 

„Ovšem.“ 

„Přineseš květiny?“ 

Snape přikývl. 

„Pěstuješ si je sám?“ 

Snape se chvíli ani nehnul, pak kývl hlavou. „Ano, mám malý skleník. Mám – ano.“ 

„Můžu ti pomoct?“ 

Snape se odmlčel. Nikdy se nebavili o tom, kde žije, o Tkalcovské ulici, a on nikdy neusiloval o pozvání. Pak Snape pokrčil rameny. „Ano.“ 

Domluvili se, že se sejdou po Siriusově úterní návštěvě hřbitova s Teddym a Andromedou, a Snape mu podrobně vysvětlil, kam se má přemístit. Zdál se nervózní a přepadlý. 

∴

Přemístil se blízko k hranici pozemku, takže uviděl Snapeovu zahrádku a skleník, který vypadal, jako by byl poslepovaný ze zbytků po jiných sklenících – což mu později Snape potvrdil. Byl tam malý záhonek něčeho, co usoudil, že jsou bylinky a zelenina, a podél trávníku a pod stromy – kaštanem a, samozřejmě, pokrouceným čarodějným bukem – bujely kapradiny, omamně vonící lýkovec, růžové a modré hortenzie, náprstníky a vlčí bob, žluťuchy a pastelové odstíny netýkavek a zem pokrývaly lístečky domácího štěstí. Snape mu je bude představovat jmény jako staré přátele. 

Zaklepal, Snape otevřel dveře a ocitli se ve starodávné kuchyni, která nepůsobila ponuře jen díky slunečním paprskům pronikajícím dovnitř dveřmi a vysokým oknem. Následoval Snapea krátkou chodbičkou do velkého pokoje, poněkud nuzného, ale nacpaného knihami, které pokrývaly všechny stěny i veškerý vodorovný povrch. Dveře, jimiž prošli, na sobě taky měly poličky na knihy, ale bez knih, a Siriusovi později došlo, že to bývaly kouzelné dveře, které už ale Snape nemohl ovládat. 

„Dal by sis trochu vína?“ zeptal se Snape odměřeně. 

Sirius viděl, že je nervózní, snad není zvyklý tu někoho hostit, a zavrtěl hlavou: „Ne, nic nechci. Dáme se do toho?“ 

Snape přikývl a vrátili se zase ven a vešli do skleníku. Sirius zůstal užasle stát. 

Bylo to jako ocitnout se v malé tropické zahrádce a hned si vzpomněl na některá místa, která navštívil, když utekl z Azkabanu. Byly tu stovky rostlin, většina z nich cizokrajných, a velký stůl plný orchidejí. A strom jménem plumérie s jemnými a sladkými bílými květy. O křehké bílé květince s lahodnou vůní Snape řekl, že se jmenuje bouvardie. Podél jedné stěny rostly byliny, které Sirius poznával z hodin lektvarů, oměj vlčí mor a asfodel, pelyněk a dřímalka, scvrklofíkovník a ještě další, jejichž jména už neznal. 

„Neměl bych je mít,“ řekl Snape. 

Sirius se k němu otočil. Snape upíral pohled na jednu z orchidejí a rukou smetl trochu zeminy z okraje květináče. 

„Jak to myslíš?“ 

„Myslím ty kouzelné rostliny. Správně bych je neměl mít. Ale prostě je pěstuju.“ Pohladil orchidejový list a Siriusovi přeběhl mráz po zádech, když viděl, jak se ty dlouhé prsty temně zelených listů dotýkají. 

Snape pokračoval v řeči. „Pochopím, pokud budeš považovat za nutné nahlásit mě.“ Pronesl to bez emocí, jako by mu dával svolení zavřít dveře, nikoliv odsoudit ho do Azkabanu. 

„Ne, to ne. Nikdy bych –“ 

Snape se na něj úkosem podíval. „Proč? Já bych tě tam býval poslal s radostí. Předhodit tě mozkomorům jsem se snažil, seč jsem byl.“ 

Sirius zavřel oči a proklel záchvat paniky a bolesti, který ho obestřel. Copak Snape nechce, že to jejich druhé nejhorší střetnutí je téměř deset let za nimi? Že válka skončila? „Myslel sis, že jsem vinen. Já vím, že nejsi,“ řekl. 

„Jsem vinen.“ 

„Čím?“ Věděl, že zní ostře. „Že jsi zabil někoho, kdo by stejně zemřel, na jeho vlastní žádost? Že jsi nechal zemřít někoho, koho jsi nemohl zachránit, aby přežil Harry a mohl nás zachránit všechny? Čím?“ 

„Že jsem Pá – Voldemortovi dal tu věštbu,“ odpověděl, „že jsem nepochopil, co je zač, dokud neohrozil někoho, koho jsem miloval. Že jsem byl krutý. Že jsem nechtěl slyšet, když mi Lupin a ty děti říkali, že jsi nevinný. Že jsem neudělal dost, abych ochránil studenty svěřené do mé péče, když jsem si přivlastnil místo ředitele. Že –“ 

„Přestaň. To stačí. Ty i já oba víme, že to, co jsi udělal, jsi udělat musel. Brumbál tě o to všechno žádal. Nemohl toho očekávat víc.“ 

„Ale mohl!“ Sirius slyšel, jak si zoufá. „Neudělal jsem toho dost, ne všechno, co jsem měl, selhával jsem, zas a znovu. A on...“ 

„To ti nakukal ten jeho portrét? Portréty bývají nabručené. Většinu života jsem se potýkal s Phineasem a –“ 

Snape ale vrtěl hlavou. „Ne, ne jeho portrét. Ale to je jedno. Dejme se do těch kytic.“ Byl bledší než obyčejně, ale hlas měl pevný a Sirius věděl, že je na čase změnit téma. 

Snape si svlékl sako, což udělal poprvé za ten rok, co se s ním Sirius scházel. Pod ním měl samozřejmě bílou košili a vestu a vázanku. Na tu formálnost si potrpěl. I když spolu trávili večer, rozepnul si jen nejspodnější knoflík, než se posadil. 

Nechal Snapea, aby si květiny pro Lilyinu kytici nařezal sám, a jen se po něm přitom po očku díval. Zdál se smutný a cele pohlcený prací, zatímco zručnými prsty svazoval rozmarýnu a levanduli, doteky jemnými jako pírko. Vzal si seznam, který pro něj Snape sepsal, a opatrně řezal rostliny pro poctu Lupinovi a vkládal je do džbánu s vodou. 

Akorát odstraňoval přebytečné lístky ze stonku máku, když se k němu Snape připojil a dokončili přípravu společně. Pak se Sirius díval, jak Snape byliny a květy skládá k sobě. 

Když byl hotov, přešel ke stolu plnému orchidejí a pustil se do mlžení, hnojení, a asi hledání škůdců, soudil Sirius. 

„Odkud je máš?“ zeptal se. „Nejsou drahé?“ 

Snape přikývl. „Jsou z místního květinářství. Když se jim nedaří, nebo odkvetou, tak mi je dají a já se o ně starám, dokud se trochu nespraví.“ 

Posunul se ke zvlášť překrásnému exempláři, s bílými květy s náznakem růžové. „Tahle patří k mým nejoblíbenějším.“ Po chvíli dodal: „Věnuju se jejich křížení.“ 

∴

Když byl Snape s péčí o rostliny hotov, se Siriusovou pomocí při zalévání a uštipování uschlých listů, byla už tma. Snape si k práci vyhrnul rukávy a Sirius se snažil nezírat na jeho hubená, pevná předloktí, na bílou jizvu, kde bývalo znamení zla. 

Zašli dovnitř a umyli si ruce v kuchyňském dřezu a Snape s povzdechem rozsvítil elektrické světlo. Zamračil se na ně a Sirius se zasmál. „Nemáš to světlo rád?“ 

„Nesnáším elektřinu. Míval jsem svíčky, i pak – ale přimět je, aby hořely bez mihotání, je těžké, když...“ Hlas se mu vytratil. 

Sirius se rozhlédl po svícnech se zaprášenými svíčkami. Vytáhl hůlku. „Chceš, abych –?“ 

Snape s lítostí zavrtěl hlavou. „Dokážou zjistit, že se v tomhle domě kouzlilo, Blacku.“ 

„Ale když budu kouzlit já.“ 

„Ne. Ne na tomhle pozemku. A nemám se ani s nikým z kouzelnického světa stýkat.“ 

Sirius kývl hlavou, ale mlčel. Jaké potíže Snapeovi hrozily za to, že se s ním schází? Proč to dělá? 

„Večeře?“ zeptal se Snape. 

„Rád si dám.“ 

Snape připravil omeletu s toastem a Sirius ho přitom sledoval od kuchyňského stolu. V kuchyni nikdy moc času nestrávil. Jeho matka v životě nic neuvařila a připadalo mu dojemné, že pro něj někdo vaří. Snape mu na modrý talíř, který před něj položil, naservíroval perfektní omeletu, provoněnou bylinkami. 

Pili čaj a povídali si o botanice a Snapeových orchidejích. Sirius zjistil, že Snapea pokoutně při uklízení kuchyně sleduje. Jeho obratné ruce si hravě poradily s mytím nádobí a Sirius si našel utěrku a utřené nádobí opatrně odkládal na stůl, protože si nebyl jistý, co kam patří. Tenhle večer se něco změnilo a nebyl si jistý co. Že spolu pracovali bok po boku ve skleníku, společně se najedli. Že pro něj Snape uvařil, že spolu umyli nádobí, nebo že přišel sem, do Snapeova domu. 

Vstal a protáhl se. „Můžu vidět zbytek domu?“ 

Snape pomalu přikývl. Vrátili se do obývacího pokoje a Sirius se rozhlížel po policích s knihami. Snapeova sbírka kouzelnických knih vzbuzovala respekt. 

„Chtěli je zabavit,“ řekl Snape tiše. „Slečna Grangerová je přesvědčila, aby to nedělali. Podotkla, že něco můžu znát, a přitom to nedělat. Nechci ani pomyslet, jak bych žil, ten první rok, kdybych ty knihy neměl.“ 

Sirius přejel prstem po ošoupaném hřbetu _Lektvárů nejmocnějších_ , představoval si je jako pupeční šňůru, Snapeovo jediné spojení se světem, do nějž patří. 

Následoval ho po úzkých schodech. Z podesty vedly troje dvoře. 

„Záchod,“ ukázal Snape na jedny. Další otevřel. „Tomuhle říkám, nadneseně, moje pracovna.“ 

Byl to větší z pokojů, po jedné straně s kanapem, na němž se vršily knihy. Většinu prostoru zabíraly tři stoly pokryté velkými archy papíru. U stěny stály police s knihami a v nich, jak Sirius viděl, samá botanika, mudlovská i kouzelnická. 

„Snažím se roztřídit kouzelné byliny tak, aby se jejich magické vlastnosti daly předvídat, podobně jako genová dědičnost. To by, teoreticky, umožnilo při přípravě lektvarů předpokládat, co se stane, když se smíchá, řekněme, řimbaba obecná s omějem vlčím morem.“ 

„Pane jo,“ řekl Sirius. 

„Aspoň se nenudím. Tohle,“ přešel k jednomu stolu, „je moje práce o orchidejích. Vím, čeho chci křížením dosáhnout, a zkouším, jestli se mi to povede.“ 

Sirius pohlédl na papír popsaný Snapeovým úhledným rukopisem a pomyslel si, kolik asi času tady stráví, ve svém skleníku, v téhle pracovně, o samotě. Snape jako vědec. Neustále usilující něčemu porozumět, něco ovládnout. Něčím přispět. 

„Tohle je projekt, ke kterému jsem se zase vrátil.“ 

S ostychem mu podal pár papírů a Sirius je prolistoval. 

„Nejsem si jistý, co...“ 

„Začalo to vlkodlačím lektvarem,“ vysvětlil Snape, „ten rok, kdy Lupin učil v Bradavicích. O co se snažím je – a v tuhle chvíli je to jen teorie – zjistit, jestli se dá upravit tak, aby zabránil úplně první proměně.“ 

Sirius se vyjevil. „Chceš říct –“ 

„Ano. Myslím si – a zase, je to jen teorie – že by mělo být možné, pokud člověk tenhle lektvar vypije po pokousání, ale dřív než znovu vyjde měsíc, tak se nestane vlkodlakem. Na začátku jsem spolupracoval s Damoklesem Belbym, který vlkodlačí lektvar vynalezl. Pak jsem začal experimentovat.“ 

„To by bylo neuvěřitelné, Snape. _Neuvěřitelné._ “ 

Snape pokrčil rameny. „Nejspíš z toho nic nebude. Na kom bych ho testoval? Nemůžu ho ani připravit.“ 

Vyšli z pokoje a Sirius svým psím smyslem vnímal bolest, která ze Snapea vyzařovala. Cítil nutkání sevřít ho v náruči a sváděl boj jak s oním nutkáním, tak s náhlým puzením analyzovat jeho původ. 

Snape otevřel poslední dveře – do své ložnice. Úzká železná postel, šedivá přikrývka, bílé prostěradlo. Byl to malý pokojík. Nejspíš býval jeho, když byl ještě dítě. 

Ten obraz se mu zjevil bez varování. Snape na zádech, nahý, černé oči upřené vzhůru k němu. Nohy opřené o jeho ramena, penis mu stojí a je vlhký touhou, rty má naběhlé polibky. Do Siriuse se dal třas. 

„Pojď se podívat,“ řekl Snape a dotkl se jeho ruky a Sirius ucukl, protože ten dotek nedokázal snést. Ihned uviděl, jak to Snapea ranilo a jak jeho tvář pozbyla výrazu, bolest překrytá prázdnotou. Sirius byl dočista vyvedený z konceptu. Nevěděl, co si teď počít. Snape se odvrátil, ale hlas měl pevný, když promluvil: „Je to orchidea, kterou jsem vykřížil.“ 

Jenže Sirius se nedíval na rudozlatou orchideu s temně zeleným středem. Zíral na rámeček na Snapeově nočním stolku, ve kterém se skvěla roztržená fotka Lily Potterové a útržek dopisu s jejím podpisem. Oboje poznával. 

Ve škole po sobě šli hodně, ale nikdy k tomu neměli takovou munici jako teď. Urážky se jen řinuly – zloději, vrahu, Smrtijede – Sirius mu vmetl do tváře, že ukradl fotku, která patří Harrymu, a Snape zasyčel, že to mu ji tedy měl dát, ale to on ne, schovával si ji, aby se mohl kochat svým milovaným Jamesem. A Sirius zesinal. Neměl tušení, že o tom Snape ví, a zaječel, díky bohu, že si Lily vybrala _chlapa_ , a ne umaštěného šmejda, a Snape měl v očích smrt, když zavrčel, že se akorát dvanáct let schovával v Azkabanu a smutnil po Jamesovi a po osudu svého kmotřence ani nevzdechl. 

Sirius řval, kdežto Snape byl čím dál tišší a v kontrastu se Siriusovými zrudlými tvářemi bledší a bledší. 

Sirius se neudržel a vrazil mu facku. 

Plesknutí ruky o tvář bylo pronikavé. Následovalo naprosté ticho. Snapeovi se na tváři udělal rudý flek. 

Pak se ozval Snapeův rezignovaný hlas. „Omluvám se. Neměl jsem se tě dotýkat.“ 

Siriusův hněv vzplál nanovo, že si to Snape úplně špatně vyložil, že ho on sám ve vzteku uhodil, když k němu přitom chtěl vtáhnout ruce v – čem? 

Vyšel na podestu a, aniž by se nad tím zamyslel, _přemístil se_ pryč. 

∴

Jeho byt byl prázdný, chladný a temný a on dlouho stál ve dveřích, čelo opřené o zeď, a přemáhal návaly nevolnosti a erekci, jež silou vůle ne a ne odeznít. 

Tu noc se v posteli sevřel v ruce, oči zavřené, a v jeho představách ožili dva černovlasí muži. Když vyvrcholil, bylo to Snapeovo jméno – _Severusi_ –, co zasténal, a znělo mu cize, ale přesto jaksi příjemně a útěšně. 

\----- ∞ -----

Nazítří se vypravil do Godrikova Dolu a vyhlížel Snapea, ale ten nepřišel a na hrobech ležely jen květiny, které tam den předtím nechali Harry a Andromeda. 

Šel do Tkalcovské a zaklepal na dveře. Nikdo neotvíral. 

Dostavila se panika. 

Vrátil se příští den, a i ten další. Snape stále nikde a Sirius nedokázal říct, jestli je doma a jen neotevírá, nebo jestli není doma vůbec. 

Dozvěděl se to v neděli u Weasleyových. Snape byl na tři měsíce v Azkabanu. Byl ve styku s někým kouzelnického světa, a co když se Voldemortovi nohsledi pokusí znovu povstat, navzdory tomu, že je Pán zla po smrti? Říct jméno kouzelníka nebo čarodějky, kteří se od něj ten večer _přemístili_ , odmítl. „Samozřejmě, ne že by mu to bylo nějak pomohlo,“ podotkl Artur. „Jakmile se v jeho domě zakouzlilo, Azkaban ho čekal tak jako tak.“ 

„Co kdyby se ten kouzelník nebo čarodějka přiznali?“ Sám se divil, jak přirozeně jeho hlas zní. 

Artur zavrtěl hlavou. „To by nemělo vliv. To on má za povinnost zajistit, že ho ostatní nechají na pokoji.“ 

Dělalo se mu špatně. 

∴

_Přemístil_ se zpátky na Příčnou spolu s Georgem a mlčky vedle něj kráčel, v hlavě rodící se plán. 

„Georgi?“ 

„Hm? Nedáme si ještě u mě jeden máslovej?“ 

„Ne, nemůžu. Harry mi říkal, že umíš vyháčkovat mudlovské zámky.“ 

∴

„Jsi si jistý, že je tahle díra prázdná?“ zeptal se George, když vkročili přes hranici pozemku do Snapeovy zahrádky. 

Sirius přikývl. 

„Proč se teda dovnitř _nepřemístíš_?“ 

„Je tu hlídáček,“ odpověděl. „Prostě mi prosím otevři ten skleník.“ 

∴

„Hotovo,“ oznámil George. Sirius sfoukl svíčku, jíž mu svítil na zámek, a vešli. 

Ve vzduchu byly stále cítit tropy. Sirius cvakl vypínačem a George vyjekl. „Pane jo! To je neskutečné.“ 

„Myslíš, že bys mi dokázal otevřít dům?“ 

George kývl hlavou. 

„Zavolej na mě, až tam budeš, prosím. Musím tu zalít kytky.“ 

Sirius věděl, že na jeho prapodivné chování přijde řeč v pátek, až se Weasleyovic omladina sejde u večeře. Povzdechl si, napustil konev vodou a dal se do zalévání a přištipování. 

∴

„Je otevřeno.“ 

Vystoupali nahoru a do Snapeovy ložnice. Zdálo se, že nikdo s ničím ani nehnul. George se rozhlédl kolem dokola. 

„Siriusi, co to provádíme? Kdo –?“ 

Sirius zavrtěl hlavou. Vzal orchidej, která téměř zlatě zářila, a snesl ji dolů do skleníku. V kuchyni vyházel jídlo z ledničky a vynesl odpadky. Klíč od skleníku, který měl Snape pověšený na hřebíku u zadních dveří, si dal do kapsy a dům, jenž za nimi George zase zamkl, opustili. 

Sirius se vrátil do skleníku a pokračoval, kde přestal, a George mu pomáhal, dokud nebyli hotovi. 

Když zhasínal světla, George prohodil: „Nikdy bych Snapea netipoval na milovníka kytek.“ 

Sirius otevřel pusu. 

„Jen jsem hádal. Neboj se. Nebudu se o tom šířit, i když teda jsem zvědavý.“ Zazubil se a Sirius si nemohl pomoct neoplatit mu to. 

\----- ∞ -----

Nemohl Snapea navštívit. To by to jen zhoršilo, přivábilo by to k němu pozornost. Reformy, na jejichž zavedení pracoval, budou pro Snapea znamenat míň ponižující a nebezpečný pobyt, než jaký zažil předtím. Díky bohu, že mozkomoři byli pryč. I tak si ale dělal starosti. 

Docházel do své kanceláře v Azkabanu častěji než obvykle. Věděl, že dozorci Snapea nemají rádi, a že ani z něj nejsou nadšení. Někteří z těch starších si ho pamatovali z dřívějška jako vězně a všichni do jednoho mu měli za zlé novoty, které zaváděl. 

Jednoho večera, když ředitel věznice odešel domů, se Sirius vloupal do jeho kanceláře a vytáhl ze stolu Snapeovu složku. Bylo v ní všechno, od prvního obvinění vzneseného Bartym Skrkem po první válce, až po Snapeův proces po Voldemortově porážce. Pustil se do čtení. 

Téměř svítalo, když dočetl, rozrušený a zmatený. Trest byl, navzdory Harryho svědectví podanému na ministerstvu, přísný a Siriusovi připadalo, že nespravedlivý. Lucius Malfoy poskytl podrobnosti, co Snape pro Voldemorta dělal, a na ministerstvu upozadili Harryho místopřísežné prohlášení, že Brumbál to všechno naplánoval a Snape byl jako dvojitý špeh zásadní pro vítězství, a rozhodli se udeřit. Snape strávil v Azkabanu téměř dva měsíce, zatímco se Starostolec snažil přijít na to, co si s ním počít. 

Jako první je napadl Azkaban, chtěli ho tam zavřít a zapomenout na něj, odhadoval Sirius. Ale Harry důrazně trval na tom, že to není spravedlivé, a Sirius měl radost, že toho byl Snape zásahem jeho kmotřence ušetřen. Potom si pohrávali s úplným domácím vězením, ale to se jevilo příliš komplikované na provedení. Pod dojmem vášnivých argumentů Baltazara Moodyho, nového ministra kouzel, usnesli se na vyhnanství. 

Roztrpčilo ho, že Snapea přinutili splácet odškodné několika rodinám, jejichž příbuzné zabili Smrtijedi. Nebylo divu, že Snape žije tom v nuzném domku v Tkalcovské. Taky se dozvěděl, že pracuje jako školník v mudlovské škole. Když Snape říkal, že „pracuje ve škole“, myslel si Sirius, že je učitel. Nevyptával se, protože se mu příčilo vyzvídat. Viděl kopii „žádosti o zdravotní volno“ na léto, kterou na ministerstvu vyrobili a zaslali do Snapeovy školy. Aspoň že mu zachovali jeho práci. 

Nenávist k Voldemortovi, ponížení, že je porážel, bolest nad ztrátou přátel a zlobu nad tím, co se stalo s kouzelnickým světem, to všechno si vybili na Snapeovi. Stal se tváří Smrtijedů, přestože už jím nebyl, byl tím, koho museli potrestat, protože tolik jiných trestu uniklo. A taky měli pocit viny, že neudělali tolik, co on, že boji neobětovali všechno. Pomstili se na obětním beránkovi. 

A Snape jim neodporoval. Neřekl jediné slovo sebeobrany. Seděl netečně v soudní síni, zatímco debatovali o jeho osudu, a nikoho z nich nebral na vědomí. Nežádal o shovívavost, neodpovídal, když na něj mluvili. Siriusovi srdce usedalo nad hloubkou Snapeovy němé bolesti, která mu byla zcela zjevná, kdežto ministerstvo jeho mlčení pokládalo za přiznání. _Qui tacet consentire_ : Kdo mlčí, souhlasí. 

Ve složce, bohužel, nebyly žádné podrobnosti o tom, jak funguje hlídáček, jen že se na ministerstvu dozvědí, pokud by Snape jakkoliv kouzlil, nebo by se kouzlilo na jeho pozemku, nebo se příliš mnoho kouzlilo v jeho blízkosti. Z toho posledního bodu nebyl Sirius moudrý – co to je příliš mnoho? – a v duchu si poznamenal, že se musí zeptat George. Jeho přítelkyně Angelina pracuje na ministerstvu v Oddělení pro omezování čar a kouzel nezletilých kouzelníků a bude mít lepší představu, co všechno pod hlídáček spadá. 

Žádné kouzlení, žádný kontakt s jinými kouzelníky a čarodějkami. Pokud by se ho pokusil někdo kontaktovat, měl ministerstvu poslat zprávu, a směl se bránit, pokud by ho někdo ohrožoval. Podle Siriusova soudu to byl nonsens. Pro ministerstvo typický. Baltazar Moody mu připomínal Popletala. 

Vyhnanství pro kouzelníka znamenalo, že je lapený mezi dvěma světy, jedním, který ztratil, a tím druhým nesrozumitelným. 

\----- ∞ -----

„Kurva práce!“ ulevoval si, když se soukal do kalhot a natahoval si svetr. Někdo bušil na vchodové dveře. Byl to George. 

„Pojď dál, ty pitomče. Na podestu se nepřemisťuj. Bydlí tu taky mudlové,“ zabručel. „Radši do obýváku.“ 

„Jo, abych tě přistihl se Snapem _in flagrante delicto_?“ poznamenal George. 

„Tak to není.“ 

„Jasně,“ řekl George. „Dneska v noci ho mají v úmyslu propustit. A vyklopí ho uprostřed silnice u té mudlovské vesnice, bez ničeho.“ 

Siriusovi se rozšířily oči. „Proč?“ 

„Strávil jsem dnešní večer u Děravého kotlíku hovorem s pár azkabanskými dozorci. Můžeš mi věřit – nenávidí ho. Nejradši by měli zpátky mozkomory, čistě kvůli němu.“ 

„Jdu tam.“ 

George přikývl. „Vrátíš se s ním sem?“ 

„Ano.“ 

„Fajn. Postarám se, abys měl všechno po ruce.“ 

∴

Dozorci ho, náramně veselí, nechali uprostřed neosvětlené silnice. Jeden z nich seslal _mdloby na tebe_ , a pak zůstali stát kolem, dokud se v dálce neukázala světla. Vyčkávali s _přemístěním_ tak dlouho, až už bylo málem pozdě. Tichošlápek okamžitě vyrazil z úkrytu mezi stromy, nejvyšší rychlostí doběhl k ležícímu tělu, v poslední vteřině se proměnil, chňapl po nehybné postavě a _přemístil se_ do svého bytu. 

∴

Řidič v hospodě pak líčil, jak na trase uviděl, že mu pod kola skáče černý pes, právě když brzdil, aby nepřejel tělo ležící na silnici, vzápětí se pes proměnil v člověka a i s tělem zmizel ve tmě. Nikdo mu nevěřil. 

∴

Přistáli na jedné hromadě na podlaze obývacího pokoje a George mu pomohl uložit Snapea, stále v bezvědomí, na pohovku. 

„Není mu nic?“ 

„Omráčený,“ řekl Sirius. „Děkuju, Georgi. Byl by –“ 

George ho přerušil. „Já vím. Vykládali, že mají v plánu _nešťastnou nehodu_. Zmrdi mozkomorský, jeden jako druhý.“ 

„Mozkomorský už ne,“ řekl Sirius se zúženýma očima. „Měl bys jít.“ 

George přikývl. „Půjdu. Nezapomeň – pořád na něm mají hlídáček a na jeho domě taky. V jeho blízkosti trochu kouzlit můžeš, ale na jeho pozemku ne.“ 

„Takže _přemístit se_ s ním sem prošlo, ale k němu domů to nejde?“ 

„Zhruba tak. Jo a napustil jsem mu vanu, bude to potřebovat, a nechal jsem v koupelně nějaké lektvary. Ty taky nejspíš bude potřebovat. Přinesl jsem od něj z domu trochu šatů. Na tvoje oblečení je moc hubený.“ 

„Děkuju moc, Georgi.“ 

„S tím si nedělej starosti. Dlužím mu to. Pomohl mi přežít nejhorší den v životě.“ 

„Jo?“ 

George se na něj ani nepodíval a hlas měl napjatý. „Tryznu za Freda. Asi tak měsíc po bitvě. Strašně jsem se toho bál, ale tři dny před ní jsem dostal dopis. Netuším, jak se mu ho z Azkabanu povedlo poslat, ale nějak to dokázal. Je mocný čaroděj. Každopádně, v tom dopise byl návod na kouzelný krkací koktejl. Který jsem neprodleně namíchal, aniž bych to prozradil mámě, pochopitelně. Přidal jsem ho do čaje, do kávy, do všeho. Namočil jsem v něm sušenky. Vzpomínková hostina byla – Fred by byl naprosto nadšený.“ Zachechtal se. „Lidi se snažili pronášet vážné věci, a když se k tomu napili punče nebo čaje, začali vykrkávat velké barevné bubliny. Bylo to strašně legrační a mámu to hrozně vytočilo, ale myslím, že to všem pomohlo. Nevím odkud – nikdo nemůže pochopit, jaké je to mezi dvojčaty, a Fred navíc – ale Snape to chápal.“ 

∴

Přesunul Snapea, kterému nebylo dobře a byl zesláblý, do koupelny. Svlékl ho, jeho marným protestům navzdory, a pomohl mu do vany. Dvojitá jizva od hadích zubů na jeho hrdle byla sinavě bílá. Byl vyhublý na kost, samá modřina a špinavý a Sirius měl podezření, že nejspíš i zavšivený a zablešený. Jak jen si na to pamatoval. 

Na vzpomínání ale nebyl čas. Šampón, lektvar proti parazitům od George, mýdlo. Snape se rděl a vzpěčoval, ale Sirius si nedal říct a omýval ho žínkou a všímal si přitom bledě růžových bradavek, skoro ani nevyčnívajících, hubených, pevných paží, štíhlého krku, propadlého břicha. Svou vlastní erekcí se tiskl k boku vany a toužil po úlevě, věda, že se žádné nedočká, a chtěl mu pomoct, utěšit ho, uspokojit ho – ach, Merline – uspokojit ho. 

Podal mu žínku. „Asi bys měl sám...“ Snape se zarděl ještě víc a domyl se, aniž by se na něj podíval. 

Sirius _Evanescem_ zmizel špinavou vodu, a pak vanu znovu naplnil a přidal do ní lektvar na uvolnění svalů a uzdravovací elixír a Snape se opřel hlavou o kachlíčky, oči zavřené, tváře přepadlé. Sirius se posadil s hlavou v dlaních na záchod; tolik mu toho chtěl říct, jenže měl strach. 

Když začínalo svítat, pomohl mu z vany a do pyžama a do své vlastní postele. 

„Budu v druhé ložnici. Zavolej, kdybys cokoliv potřeboval.“ 

Snape zavrtěl hlavou. „Zůstaň tu,“ řekl a posunul se na posteli, aby mu udělal místo. Sirius se nedal pobízet dvakrát. Vlezl si do postele, mávnutím hůlky zatáhl závěsy a zavřel oči. V uších mu znělo Snapeovo chrčivé oddechování. 

„Mrzí mě to.“ 

„Věděl jsem, co mi hrozí.“ 

„O to nejde.“ 

„Ale ano, jde. Je to moje odpovědnost.“ 

„Ale já jsem neměl –“ 

„Neměl jsem se tě dotknout. Omlouvám se. Vím, že tě to rozzlobilo.“ 

Sirius ve tmě zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, tak to není. Nebyl jsem rozzlobený. Chtěl jsem – chci – tebe. Do háje.“ Zabořil hlavu do polštáře a nevěděl, jak dál. Nadechl se a vydechl. „Chtěl jsem se tě dotýkat. A to mě vylekalo. A pak Lily. Ty a Lily. A James – a přesto se tě i teď chci dotýkat, a pořád se toho bojím.“ 

Dlouho jen leželi v temné ložnici, bez hlesu a beze spánku. 

Pak Snape prohlásil: „Neměl jsem ukrást tu Lilyinu fotku, ten dopis. Měl jsem oboje vrátit zpátky, když jsem neumřel. Myslel jsem, že to udělám, jenže –“ zmlkl, a pak dodal: „Jsem hrozný pitomec.“ 

„Tak to jsme dva.“ 

„A to prý nemáme nic společného.“ 

Siriusovi zčistajasna došlo, jak je to celé absurdní, a rozesmál se. 

„Co je?“ zeptal se Snape. 

„Ó Merline – Severusi, uvědomuješ si, že jsme se posledních třicet let navzájem nenáviděli a útočili na sebe a málem jeden druhého zabili, a teď se tu snažíme navzájem utěšovat?“ 

Bylo to poprvé, co použil Snapeovo jméno. Obrnil se. 

„To přece přátelé dělají, ne, Siriusi?“ odpověděl Snape měkce. 

Sirius si odkašlal. Připadal si málem šťastný. Přátelé. 

Pod peřinou si Snapeova ruka našla jeho. Srdce mu začalo tlouct rychleji a cítil, jak se mu krev žene do klína. Snape propletl svoje prsty s jeho a řekl: „Nevím, k čemu dojde, jestli vůbec k něčemu, a potřebuju čas. Jestli tohle je to, co chceš, tak o tom chci uvažovat...“ 

Sirius polkl, aby se mu netřásl hlas. „Počkám. Doufám, že... tohle... neukončí naše společné večery?“ 

„Abych přišel o příležitost oškubat tě?“ Snape zněl pobaveně. „Víš přece, že většina tchoříčků už je moje.“ 

∴

„Takže v pátek?“ zeptal se, když se Snape následující pozdní odpoledne přesunul ke dveřím. Navrhl mu, aby zůstal přes noc, ale Snape odmítl a Sirius na něj netlačil. Čas. 

Snape kývl. 

„Určitě nechceš, abych jel s tebou? Cesta vlakem by mi nevadila.“ 

Snapeovi po tváři přelétl úsměv, ale potřásl hlavou. „Musím jít.“ 

∴

O dva dny později přinesla mudlovská pošta lístek. Na jedné straně byla perokresba orchideje, s láskou vymalovaná do nejmenšího detailu. Na straně s adresou stála dvě slova: „Děkuju ti.“ 

Opřel si ten lístek na pracovním stole vedle složky s reformou Azkabanu, jež vůčihledně nabývala. Velitel vězení, který si svoje místo zachoval jen díky tomu, že Snape odmítl svědčit, mu zasílal defenzivní byrokratické bláboly, které Sirius překládal na „jídlo, mytí, postele, bez bití a bez štěnic.“ Dozorci, jejichž popis George dodal, měli při bližším ohledání na hřbetech rukou čerstvé zhmožděniny a dostali výpověď. Sirius měl ledový pohled, když si uvědomil, že je nemůže zavřít; konec uvězňování bez soudu a rozsudku byla jeho první reforma. 

∴

Snape dorazil v pátek. Když vešel, střelil po Siriusovi pohledem. Elektrické osvětlení bylo zhasnuté a byt osvětlovaly, nejspíš v rozporu s veškerými mudlovskými požárními předpisy, svíčky. 

„Ale v Azkabanu to teď _je_ lepší. Žádní mozkomoři. Nikdo mě neznásilnil.“ 

„Doufal jsem, že se podmínky posunou o něco dál než jen k absenci mozkomorů a znásilňování.“ Vzdychl. „Pracuju na tom, ale – jak ses tam vůbec dostal, poprvé?“ 

„Prolomil jsem ochranná kouzla na ředitelně a zatkli mě za protizákonný vstup. Jeden z portrétů si stěžoval na ministerstvu.“ 

„ _Cože_ jsi udělal? Ty jsi vstal z mrtvých, oslavy konce války byly ještě v plném proudu...“ 

„Jestli jsem měl žít, potřeboval jsem vzpomínky z myslánky. Chápeš, Blacku? Moje vzpomínky – moje nejhorší vzpomínky – bez nich bych nevěděl nic o Lily, o řediteli, o svém selhání, zradě, neznal bych svoje důvody. Je to moje já. Moje _proč_. Musel jsem je mít zpátky.“ 

Sirius se zvedl na nohy a dolil jim skleničky. „Ale pokaždé, když někomu upravíme paměť –“ 

„Okrádáme toho člověka o jeho já. Hůř než okrádáme. Je to amputace. _Zapomeň_ by mělo patřit mezi neprominutelné kletby.“ Snape svíral koňakovou sklenku oběma rukama a nepil. 

„Čili mě strčili do vězení, ale Harry přísahal, že jsem byl v Řádu a špehoval pro něj a že jsem zabil Brumbála na jeho žádost. Spíš rozkaz. Ne že by na tom záleželo. Ministr Moody –“ 

Sirius se k němu prudce otočil. „Baltazar? Ta paranoidní krysa? Měli jsme zůstat u Kingsleyho.“ 

„Všichni to chtěli mít rychle za sebou. Načisto. Pomsta namísto soudu a spravedlnosti. To nikdy nefunguje.“ 

„V tvém případě rozhodně ne.“ 

„Pan ministr mi klade za vinu smrt svého otce.“ 

„Je to jednodušší než si přiznat, jak moc svého otce nenáviděl a jak moc se ho bál.“ Počkal si na Snapeovo obvyklé pokrčení rameny. „Nebo jak moc jím Pošuk pohrdal.“ 

„Nemůže dokázat, že jsem to byl já, protože nejsou svědci a já ho nenechám hrabat se v mých vzpomínkách. Takže zařídil to vyhoštění a hlídáček a naživu nezbyl nikdo, kdo by se mu kvůli tomu chtěl postavit. Špehové mívají málo přátel a já jsem si oba svoje zabil.“ 

\----- ∞ -----

Plynule se vrátili k pravidelným schůzkám dvakrát týdně a Snape na sklonku října vyhrál poslední tchoříčky. 

„A co teď?“ zeptal se. 

Sirius, který nespouštěl z očí jeho tenké rty s pozvednutými koutky, odpověděl: „Půlku mi vrátíš a začneme znova.“ 

Snapeův úsměv se se slyšitelnou nadějí v jeho hlase jen prohloubil. „Hm. Kdepak, žádné takové. Jsi mi dlužen.“ 

Sirius se předklonil a zblízka se na něj zadíval. „Pověz, jak ti to můžu oplatit.“ 

Snapeovi zalil tváře ruměnec. Oba věděli, co Sirius nabízí. Šedé oči se nespouštěly z černých. Jeden nádech. Druhý. Sirius se přisunul, až je dělilo jen pár centimetrů. Vnímal teplo Snapeova těla. 

Snape se odtáhl a zamrkal. Jeho hlas měl blízko svému někdejšímu lenivému tónu, když opáčil: „Vyberu si ten dluh později.“ 

Sirius se zazubil a přiměl se dýchat klidně. „Prima. A teď mi vrať půlku těch tchoříčků a já tentokrát nebudu sázet na Sokoly.“ 

∴

„Mám novinu.“ 

„Jakou?“ Snape ještě ani pořádně nevešel. 

„Harry a Ginny se budou brát.“ 

„Ach. Kdy?“ 

„Příští týden. A než se zeptáš, ne, Ginny není těhotná.“ 

„Neměl jsem v úmyslu se ptát. Představa, že moji někdejší žáci provozují sex, je dostatečně zneklidňující.“ 

Sirius se zasmál. 

„Proč tedy tak narychlo?“ 

„Ginny bude hrát za Anglii na Světovém poháru příští léto, a kdyby nebyla vdaná, nedostávala by propustky z tréninkového soustředění, aby se s Harrym mohla vídat.“ 

∴

Doupě bylo vzhůru nohama a Ginny, která s úsměvem na rtech poletovala sem a tam, tomu nijak nepomáhala. 

„Jé, mami, pojď se kouknout na tohle.“ Otevřela obyčejnou bílou krabici a vytáhla z ní kytici orchidejí. „Není u ní žádný vzkaz, ale není nádherná?“ Přivoněla si. „Mmmm. A jak voní. A je tu ještě čelenka a taky kytice pro Hermionu přesně v barvě jejích šatů.“ 

„To by mě zajímalo, kdo to poslal,“ nakrčil Harry čelo. 

„Bill zkontroloval, že na ničem nejsou kletby,“ řekl George, „takže se nemusíte bát. Nejspíš nějaký tvůj fanoušek.“ A pozvedl obočí Siriusovým směrem. 

∴

„Děkuju,“ pravil Sirius. „Ty kytice byly nádherné.“ 

Snape vážně přikývl. 

∴

„Co děláš na Vánoce?“ 

„Nic.“ 

Sirius chvíli mlčel, protože si nebyl jistý, s jakou se potáže. „Chtěl bys strávit Štědrý den se mnou? Mohl bys u mě přespat a druhý den bychom si třeba mohli udělat procházku.“ 

„To... ne.“ 

„Proč ne?“ 

Snape pokrčil rameno, jak měl ve zvyku. „Nepojedou vlaky.“ 

∴

V předvečer Štědrého dne Snapeovi předal dárek v zalepené obálce. Snape se na něj tázavě podíval. „No tak, otevři to,“ pobídl ho Sirius. 

Byl to klíč. 

„Je ke dveřím dole i tady od bytu,“ řekl. „Takže se budeš vždycky moct dostat dovnitř, i když tady zrovna nebudu.“ 

„Ne, to –“ 

„Prosím. Použij ho, když bych nebyl doma. A taky když třeba nepojedou vlaky, jo? Můžeš tu kdykoliv přenocovat.“ 

Chvíli bylo ticho, pak Snape přikývl a Sirius zase začal dýchat. 

∴

„Všechno nejlepší k narozeninám!“ 

„Ach Merline. Dokonce i svíčky?“ 

\----- ∞ -----

Od Voldemortova pádu uplynulo pět let a Sirius proseděl dva dny plné ceremoniálů a vyznamenání a řečnění, znuděný a bolavý. Ztratili toho příliš, než aby se teď měli spokojit s líbivými řečmi a nějakými těmi Merlinovými řády. Jeden takový hodil do šuplíku, když dorazil domů. Nedával smysl, když jeden z největších hrdinů války žije bez hůlky ve vyhnanství. 

Následující den se jako obvykle vypravili na hřbitov, Harry, Teddy, Andromeda a on. Někde jinde se na podobnou pouť vydávali Weasleyovi. Věděl, že Neville Longbottom je právě na návštěvě za rodiči u svatého Munga a líčí jim, jako každý rok, jak padl Voldemort. Nebudou chápat, co říká, ale Neville doufal, že na nějaké úrovni mu porozumí. 

Návštěva hřbitova se Snapem, ještě den po té, proběhla v tichosti. Na zpáteční cestě do Manchesteru svého přítele doprovodil, všemi přestupy, každým vesnickým nádražím. Prošel s ním jednotvárnými a nejspíš nebezpečnými ulicemi k jeho domovu. Za celý den si nevyměnili víc než deset slov. 

Snape se k němu otočil: „Chtěl bys jít dál?“ 

Sirius přikývl. „Můžu se pak _přemístit_ někde kus odtud.“ 

Uklidňující rutina péče o rostliny, Snapeova vaření. Nejedli spolu často, Snape obyčejně prohlásil, že „děkuju, ale není třeba,“ když mu to Sirius navrhl. 

Díval se, jak Snape seká a krájí, dává vařit vodu na těstoviny, osmahne česnek a rajčata, cibuli, přidá olivy a kapary a ančovičky na špagety _alla puttanesca_. Krásně to vonělo. V kuchyni bylo teplo a Sirius cítil, jak po dvou dnech oficiálních proslovů a oficiálního jídla jeho vnitřní napětí povoluje. 

Posadili se naproti sobě a jedli. Kdykoliv na Snapea pohlédl, měl pocit volnosti, jaký nezažil s nikým jiným. Chtěl ho, to ano, ale nebyla to spalující touha, již před tak dávnou dobou cítil k Jamesovi, ani žár v podbřišku, jako při těch několika letmých známostech za první války. Bylo to jako uhlíky v krbu po ránu, řeřavějící a plné příslibu, připravené rozhořet se plamenem na to nejmenší pobídnutí. 

Zvedl oči a přistihl Snapea, jak se na něj dívá, vzápětí se Snape natáhl přes stůl a vzal jeho ruku do svojí. 

Od uhlíků k plamenu v jediném nadechnutí. 

Dlouho tak seděli, Sirius hlasitě oddechoval, a věděl, že to Snape slyší též, jak se snaží opanovat se, nevěnovat pozornost tepání ve slabinách, mrazení podél páteře. 

Snape mu po hřbetu ruky přejel palcem a Sirius se, v přímém rozporu s lehkostí toho doteku, zachvěl po celém těle. Když Snape promluvil, jeho hlas byl tichounký. „Chci, abys věděl, že o tom přemýšlím. Že se snažím.“ 

„Nechci, aby ses snažil. Chci, abys to – mě – chtěl,“ vypravil ze sebe Sirius, přes bolest v hrdle. 

Snape přikývl. „Pomohlo by, kdybych řekl, že pokud se pro to někdy rozhodnu, tak to budeš ty?“ 

Sirius zavřel oči a na okamžik se soustředil na dotek Snapeovy dlaně. Nechtěl se ptát, ale musel to vědět. „Rozhoduješ se kvůli mně, nebo se mnou?“ 

Stín úsměvu a Sirius poznal, že Snape pochopil, na co se ptá. „Oboje.“ 

∴

„Jak jsi to zjistil?“ zeptal se Snapea jednoho dne po večeři. 

Snape vzhlédl od šachových figurek, jež rozestavoval. „Zjistil co?“ 

„O Jamesovi.“ 

„Aha,“ hlesl Snape. Na chvíli se zamyslel. „Když o něm mluvíš, máš takový jiný hlas.“ 

„Miloval jsem ho,“ řekl Sirius a sáhl na pěšce. Překotil ho a pozoroval, jak se kutálí ze strany na stranu. „Nikdy jsem nebyli milenci,“ dodal prudce. „K tomu nikdy nedošlo.“ 

„Ach,“ pravil Snape. „To je mi líto.“ 

Sirius si povzdechl. „Mně taky,“ řekl. 

∴

Sirius odcestoval s Harrym, Hermionou, Ginny a národním týmem do Indie. Anglie se měla ve finále utkat s Mexikem, měl to být rovnocenný souboj. 

Snape zůstal v Siriusově bytě, kde mohl zápasy poslouchat v kouzelnickém rozhlase. Zdráhal se, ale Sirius ho přemluvil. 

Vsadil zbytek svých tchoříčků na Anglii a Ginny. Snape potřásl hlavou a vsadil na Mexiko. 

„Ale Severusi – Ginny hraje za Anglii. Jak můžeš –?“ 

„I kdepak, já budu Anglii držet palce z celého srdce. Ale vsadím si na Mexiko. Podnebí mu nahrává.“ 

Sirius obrátil oči v sloup. 

∴

Mexiko vyhrálo. Zápas trval dlouho a vedro a vlhký vzduch nakonec britské hráče udolaly. 

Sirius dorazil domů vprostřed dne. Nebo možná byla noc. Přenášedlo bylo zpožděné. Oddělili ho od Harryho, který měl vyšší prioritu. V Indii bylo strašlivé horko, mnohem větší než si pamatoval z oné doby, kdy tam byl před tolika lety na útěku. Byl vyčerpaný – přílišné horko, příliš málo spánku, příliš mnoho alkoholu, příliš kořeněného jídla. Vklopýtal do obývacího pokoje a Snape zvedl od oči od _Mansfieldského panství_ , které právě po třetí četl. 

„Není ti nic?“ 

Sirius zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Jo. Asi.“ Zhroutil se do křesla. 

Snape vstal. „Počkej, donesu ti čaj a všechno mi to vylíčíš. Poslouchal jsem přenos. To byl zápas!“ 

„Mmmm...“ zamumlal Sirius ospale. 

Horký čaj, obyčejné sýrové sušenky, pečlivě nakrájená hruška. Víčka mu těžkla. Cítil se opečovávaný. 

„Dal by sis koupel?“ 

„Jsem cítit?“ 

„Malinko.“ 

„Tak teda asi jo.“ 

Voda ve vaně měla přesně tu správnou teplotu. Snape mu mlčky pomáhal, měl daleko víc síly, než na kolik vypadal. Sirius si pomyslel, že je moc rád, že je příliš unavený, aby dosáhl erekce, protože nechtěl, aby ho Snape opustil. 

Pak chladivé peřiny a zavřel oči. Snapeova ruka držela jeho a on se pomalu propadl do spánku. 

∴

Snape znova vyhrál všechny tchoříčky. 

„Oplatím ti to. Opravdu. Kdykoliv budeš chtít.“ 

„Jistě.“ 

∴

Jeden páteční večer v listopadu začalo sněžit. Snape zvedl oči od partie šachů a sykl. 

„Nemáš rád sníh?“ zeptal se Sirius. 

„Vlaky naberou příšerná zpoždění.“ 

„Tak tady zůstaň přes noc,“ řekl Sirius lhostejným hlasem. „Postel ve druhé ložnici je čistě povlečená a můžu ti půjčit pyžamo. Nebo můžeš samozřejmě spát nahý se mnou.“ 

Snape pozvedl obočí a Sirius se smíchem pokračoval: „Fajn, můžeš se mnou spát v pyžamu.“ 

Snape obrátil oči v sloup. „Ano a ne,“ pravil. A pokračovali ve hře. 

∴

Snape začal páteční noci přespávat v druhé ložnici. Dali si společně večeři, kterou jeden nebo druhý uvařil, strávili večer hovorem, posloucháním hudby a hraním šachů nebo tchoříčků a zase se sešli u snídaně, kdy už toho spolu moc nenamluvili. Snape odjížděl v sobotu okolo poledního a Sirius, i když si to často nepřiznal ani sám sobě, pak počítal hodiny, než nastane pondělí večer. 

Říkal si, když se tak listopad překulil do prosince a prosinec do ledna, jestli někdy dostane, po čem tolik touží. Nebylo to jako vždy přítomná, chronicky pulzující touha po Jamesovi, bylo to, jako by mu – zrovna když spolu něco dělali, nebo taky nic nedělali – zčista jasna štíhlé prsty sevřely srdce. Nebo ptáka. 

\----- ∞ -----

Snape stál u temného okna v obývacím pokoji. Bylo pozdě a Sirius přinesl kakao, položil tác na stolek a postavil se za něj, blízko, možná blíž, než měl. Snape se však neodtáhl, a když Sirius vydechl, viděl, jak se chloupky na Snapeově krku pohnuly. Pocítil uvnitř teď už dobře známé chvění. 

„Mám strach.“ 

„Strach?“ zeptal se Sirius chraptivě. 

Snape přikývl. „Co když tohle posuneme někam dál a tím to zničíme?“ 

Sirius se mu opřel o rameno a pokusil se myslet. „To nevím. Promiň. Ale nevím.“ 

„Nechci přijít o to, co máme. Tvého přátelství si... cením.“ 

Sirius zavřel oči a nadechl se vůně Snapeových vlasů, jeho krku, ucítil pod prsty látku jeho obleku, ale nutkání obejmout ho přemohl. Kdyby ztratil Snapeovo přátelství, zanechalo by to v jeho životě díru. Měl i jiné přátele, jenže Snape nikoho jiného neměl. Většinou pracoval sám. Rodinu neměl vůbec žádnou a Sirius pochyboval, že by se stavoval v hospodě na pivo se svými sousedy. Snape by ztratil příliš mnoho. 

„Chápu to,“ zašeptal. „Omlouvám se. Neměl jsem tě o to nikdy žádat.“ 

„To ne, já bych to chtěl vědět. Ale pochopím, jestliže je to pro tebe příliš bolestné, když už se mnou nebudeš chtít vídat.“ 

Nemohl si pomoct, musel Snapeovu hubenou postavu obejmout. Přivinul ho k sobě, šťastný, že se Snape jeho objetí nebrání. 

Teď už se chvěli oba. Věděl, že Snape by mohl cítit jeho erekci, kterou se s takovým úsilím snažil mocí vůle potlačit. 

Snape promluvil téměř neslyšně: „Je mi jasné, že si nejspíš najdeš někoho jiného, a vím, co to bude znamenat, ale nemůžu ti dál dávat naději, když nejsem...“ 

Sirius se zhluboka nadechl. „Chtěl bys, abychom... byli milenci, pokud by nehrozilo, že všechno ztratíme?“ 

Cítil, jak se Snape otřásl a přikývl. Zhouply se mu vnitřnosti a nevěděl, jestli ho nohy dál unesou. „Pojď. Posadíme se.“ 

Sedli si na pohovku a Sirius mávnutím hůlky ztlumil světlo svíček. Bylo snazší mluvit, anebo mlčet, v zšeřelé místnosti. „Nemyslím si, že jsem gay,“ řekl Snape. „Ale cítím – touhu. Chci k tobě být blíž, pořád. Jenže...“ hlas se mu vytratil. 

Sirius zůstal zticha, věděl, že přijde pokračování. 

„Jenže nechápu, proč bys ty chtěl... mohl chtít mě.“ 

Sirius doufal, že je mu rozumět, když tichounce odpovídal: „Protože – protože, z nějakého důvodu, jsi to ty, ke komu chci já být co nejblíž. Myslím žes to vystihl, tehdy – že jsme jediní dva, kteří zbyli, Severusi. Jsi jediná součást mého života, která v něm je celou dobu.“ („A rozechvívá mě, když zahlédnu tvé dlouhé bílé prsty a tvoje ústa, tvé břicho a tvůj krk a tu jizvu, která si říká o polibek.“ Ale nic z toho neřekl nahlas.) 

„Neumím říct, co by se stalo, kdybychom se stali milenci“ – tělem mu proběhl záchvěv vzrušení, když to slovo pronesl – „a ono to nefungovalo. Pořád si myslím, že bychom to... ustáli. Protože kromě nás dvou nikdo jiný nezbyl.“ („A nedovedu si představit, jak bych můj život bez tebe vypadal. Můj skutečný život. Jeho jádro.“ Ale to taky nahlas neřekl.) 

Čas plynul. 

„Nemyslím si, že bych se snažil najít si někoho jiného,“ řekl nakonec. „Nejsem až tak lačný po sexu. Chci říct –“ nervózně se zasmál „– jsem, ale ještě víc – chci tu blízkost. S tebou.“ 

Snape promluvil zvolna: „Takže přátelství je pro tebe taky důležitější?“ 

Sirius se odmlčel a pak řekl: „Ano. Myslím, že bychom byli dobří milenci, jako jsme dobří přátelé, ale nechci riskovat, že tvoje přátelství ztratím.“ 

Došel, obezřetně v té potemnělé místnosti, pro brandy – měl pocit, že bude vhodnější než kakao, které usrkávali, aby získali čas. 

Alkohol ho zapálil v hrdle a on zavřel oči a vychutnával si, jak hřeje, a těšil se, jak mu za chvilinku lehce stoupne do hlavy. Oči otevřel, když mu Snape sebral sklenici z ruky a ucítil na svých rtech Snapeovy. 

Čas se zastavil... pak se opřekot rozeběhl a Sirius si říkal, jestli mu ještě tluče srdce, a potom jestli se mu v hrudi nerozskočí, protože ještě nikdy nic takového necítil. 

Nebyl to nějaký poklidný polibek. Vrazili do sebe nosy a cvakli o sebe zuby a nemohli se nadechnout. Pak přišli, jak na to, a Sirius netušil, že líbání může být takhle dobré. Rty měl na Snapeových, jednou rukou ho držel za temeno a druhou svíral klopu jeho saka. 

Nejasně si uvědomoval, že Snapeovi to musí být nepohodlné, když se jednou rukou zapírá o područku pohovky. Posunul se níž a otočil tak, aby přitom pokud možno nepřerušil jejich polibek, až na pohovce oba leželi, přitisknutí k sobě. 

Když ucítil přes látku Snapeův tvrdý penis vedle svého, otřásl se a celé tělo se mu napjalo žádostí. Snape ho hladil rukou po rameni, dolů po paži, nahoru po zádech a prsty mu zapletl do vlasů, přidržoval si jeho hlavu, a když se dotkli jazyky, Snapeova ústa chutnala po brandy a čokoládě. 

Přitiskl se klínem ke Snapeovi a cítil, jak mu to Snape oplácí. Slyšel sténání, Snapeovo hlasité oddechování, tlukot svého srdce v hrudi. 

Rty a jazyky a ruce. A Snapeovy oči. Jejich černočerný pohled. Důvěra a touha. 

Rukama sevřel Snapeův zadek, přitáhl si ho, třel se o něj, nedočkavý vyvrcholení, ze všeho nejvíc žádostivý strhat ze Snapea šaty a, Merline, dotýkat se ho. Snape přivíral oči a lapal po dechu. 

Sirius vydechl a zašeptal mu do ucha: „Cokoliv chceš.“ 

Snape přikývl a zlehka nasál jeho ret. Sirius zasténal, oba zasténali, a pevně se navzájem sevřeli. Nechali se tím polibkem unášet, v nezvladatelném víru, omezeni na svá ústa a rty, a současně o ně bohatší. 

Sirius vsunul ruku dolů mezi jejich těla a objal prsty jeho penis. Ucítil, jak Snape ztuhl, a přikývl. Tuhle noc víc než líbání nebude. 

O něco později doklopýtali do svých ložnic. Sirius si, ještě se Snapeovou chutí v ústech, na rtech, prudce rozepnul poklopec a přivedl se k vyvrcholení, rychle a tvrdě, opřený o dveře a kousaje se do jazyka. Ukojený se napůl oblečený dotáhl do postele a dlouho v ní jen ležel, popadal dech a přemýšlel, jestli Snape na druhé straně stěny dělá totéž. 

∴

Měl starost, co s sebou přinese světlo rána. Snape, osprchovaný a oholený, váhavě stanul ve dveřích. Sirius naléval čaj. Pohlédli na sebe. Položil čajník, došel ke Snapeovi a políbil ho. 

„Dobré ráno,“ řekl. 

Jako by se nechumelilo. 

∴

Se stejnou lehkostí se proměnily jejich zvyky. Když Snape dorazil, tak se teď navzájem dotýkali, a přitom debatovali nebo poslouchali hudbu, a když jedli, často se u stolu drželi za ruce, aspoň dokud si jeden z nich nepotřeboval ukrojit maso nebo namazat chleba. 

Jenom líbání si nechávali na později, poněvadž, říkal si Sirius, když se nahý svalil na postel a sevřel v ruce svůj tvrdý penis, věděli, že vydrží jen určitou dobu, než se budou muset odebrat do soukromí ulevit si. 

Věděl, že Snape v sousední ložnici dělá totéž co on. Snape nemohl použít čistící kouzlo, když to měl odbyté, takže po něm u postele zůstávaly utěrky. Strašně rád si představoval, jak tam Snape se zavřenýma očima leží a dlouhé prsty má sevřené kolem penisu, o kterém Sirius věděl, že mu stojí, protože ho pár chvil před tím měl sám v ruce a Snape mu do ní přirazil a ach, bože. 

Zaklepání na dveře. Vytřeštil oči a ruka mu strnula. Nadechl se a chraptivě ze sebe vypravil: „Dále.“ 

Ležel na místě, netušil, co Snape chce, a stál mu víc než kdykoliv předtím, protože věděl, že ho Snape vidí, nahého a vzrušeného. Nechal zavřené oči a cítil, jak se Snape vedle něj posadil na postel, cítil, jak se Snapeovo stehno tiskne k jeho, cítil – ach, Merline – cítil Snapeovy prsty kolem svého penisu. 

Prudce otevřel oči a hledal Snapeův pohled, ale Snape byl odvrácený stranou. 

Váhavě pohnul rukou a Sirius zasténal. 

„Omlouvám se. Měl jsem se zeptat. Smím...?“ 

Siriusova odpověď zněla jako vzlyknutí, ale v tu chvíli mu to bylo úplně jedno. „Ano. Prosím. Ano.“ 

Snape přejel palcem po otvoru ve špičce, Sirius cítil, jak je vlhká, a pak tu kluzkou vlhkost hřejivě rozetřel, palcem mu dál přejížděl po špice a potom ho sevřel a Sirius zasténal, kousl se do rtu a zasténal. 

S námahou se zvedl na lokty a zabořil obličej do Snapeových vlasů. Příjemně voněly a on se nadechl a zalapal po dechu. Jeden prst se zatoulal k jeho varlatům a hladil je, zatímco ho Snape druhou rukou honil. Nemohl vydržet dlouho. Už teď ve varlatech cítil tekutý oheň. 

Snape vycítil, jak je blízko vyvrcholení, zrychlil své pohyby a Sirius se udělal a sebe i Snapea pokropil semenem. Zvrátil hlavu na zad a přerývaně oddechoval. Snape měl stále odvrácenou tvář a tak se Sirius, který byl stěží sto zvednout ruku, k němu natáhl a dotkl se jeho ramene, na to se mu povedlo posadit se a pokusil se mu podívat do obličeje. Snape se malinko odtáhl a Siriuse zamrazilo. 

„Severusi? Já – dovol, abych...“ 

Snape vstal. Pořád ještě na něj ani nepohlédl a jeho hlas zněl vyrovnaně. „Dobrou noc, Siriusi.“ A odešel. 

Sirius schoval obličej v polštáři a bylo mu nevolno. Co to mělo být? 

Usnul až za dlouho. 

Následující ráno byl Snape vzhůru dřív než on. Sirius vstoupil do kuchyně, napjatý, nervózní, ale Snape mu popřál dobré ráno, naložil mu na talíř míchaná vajíčka a nalil jim oběma čaj. 

∴

Uběhly dva týdny. V pátek se pokaždé líbali a Snape o něco později vklouzl do Siriusovy ložnice, přivedl ho k orgasmu a zase se stáhl, aniž by mu dovolil, aby se ho dotkl. V pondělí většinou zůstali na pohovce, a když bylo po všem, Snape se zvedl, umyl si ruce, popřál mu dobrou noc a zamířil ven do lezavé noci, na King's Cross a vlak domů. 

Takhle to Sirius nechtěl. Připadal si špinavě. Vzpomínal si, jak mu Petr nějakou dobu po té, co odešli z Bradavic, vyprávěl, že si zašel za mudlovskou prostitutkou. Takový přesně měl Sirius pocit; nebylo to ani trochu vzájemné. Jeden předstíral, že u toho není, a druhý byl docela sám. Bylo to prázdné a jemu se nelíbilo, co to z něj dělá, ani co to dělá ze Snapea. Oba to ponižovalo, a co hůř, Sirius se bál, že Snapea znechucuje, že ho znechucuje jeho péro, semeno, které mu ulpí na ruce, jeho sténání a jeho odmítané pokusy nějak mu to oplatit. 

K jeho pocitům se znenáhla přidával hněv. Že si ho, a jejich přátelství, Snape tak málo cení, že má dojem, že tohle neosobní obsloužení je to, co Sirius chce. Všechno se tím změnilo a potěšení, které mu ze začátku působilo, když Snapea líbal a cítil, jak na to jeho tělo reaguje, bylo to tam. 

∴

„Ne,“ řekl, „musíme si promluvit.“ 

Snape se jakoby křečovitě stáhl do sebe a Sirius měl dojem, že v jeho tváři zahlédl záblesk paniky. 

„Zajisté.“ 

Bude to na něm, to Sirius viděl. Na okamžik zavřel oči. 

„Nechci, abys to dělal pro mě, ale se mnou.“ 

Snape neodpověděl. 

„Měl jsem ten dojem, že bys po mě mohl... toužit, aspoň nějak.“ 

Snape se na něj ne a ne podívat a Sirius cítil, jak se jeho hněv vzmáhá. Zadusil ho a jal se čekat. 

„Nemohu popřít, že moje tělo reaguje. Já ale... nechci, totiž...“ Hlas se mu vytratil. Chvíli bylo ticho, pak Snape promluvil důraznějším tónem: „Není nutné, abys mi to... oplácel.“ 

„Je ti představa, že bych se tě dotýkal, odporná?“ Řekl to docela neutrálně. 

Snape k němu vzhlédl a ve tváři se mu zračilo překvapení. „Ne, ne, nic takového. Ale já nemůžu.“ 

„Co nemůžeš?“ 

„Jak bych mohl provádět tohle... když je Lily mrtvá?“ 

Aha. Lily. Jádro pudla. Polkl. Věděl, že tváří v tvář idealizované představě Snapeovy osudové lásky je bezmocný. Ať se stane cokoliv, vždycky to bude Lily, koho Snape miloval a po kom toužil, a to bolelo. I kdyby si býval přál, aby James – tu myšlenku utnul. 

„Myslíš, že by Lily chtěla, abys žil sám, bez přátel, bez milostných vztahů, bez potěšení?“ 

„O to nejde. Neodpustila mi. Jak si můžu odpustit a být šťastný, když...“ 

Sirius ho přerušil: „To nevíš, že ti neodpustila, že by ti bývala neodpustila. Já Lily taky znal. Byla by...“ 

„Neudělala to.“ 

„Jak to víš? Viděl jsi se s ní, než umřela?“ 

„Ne,“ řekl Snape, „po tom, co jsem umřel já.“ 

Sirius se zarazil. O tomhle nikdy nic neslyšel. „Pověz mi o tom,“ řekl. Snape promluvil svým nejbezvýraznějším hlasem. 

„Umřel jsem. Skutečně. Podíval jsem se Potterovi do očí a myslel jsem si, že je to Lily, a byl jsem šťastný.“ Sirius slyšel, jak oddechuje. „Pak jsem stál uprostřed... ničeho. Prostě ničeho. Byla tam – nejspíš by se tomu dalo říct čára, hranice, ale neviděl jsem ji – byla před mnou. Tam byl James Potter. Lupin a slečna Tonksová. Taky Regulus. A Fred Weasley a Pošuk Moody a skoro všichni ostatní, které jsem kdy znal a... zemřeli na naší straně. I Lily tam byla. A ona... ona na mě zavrtěla hlavou...“ 

Sirius vnímal, jak je to pro něj těžké, kolik ho každé slovo stojí. Zůstal zticha, paniky, která mu svírala vnitřnosti, si nevšímal. 

„Stáli tam. Potter a Lupin ke mně byli nejblíž. Věděl jsem, co je potřeba. Nevím jak, ale věděl jsem to. Pak přišli mozkomorové...“ 

Sirius se otřásl. 

„Dva lidé se pro tebe musí natáhnout, abys mohl dál, aby tě přijali. Když ti nikdo nepodá ruku, nemůžeš přejít a dostanou tě mozkomoři a jak skončíš, můžu jen hádat. V mudlovském pekle, nejspíš, nebo možná v nebytí. Nevím.“ 

Na chvíli zmlkl. 

„Potter řekl: ‚Měl by být na King's Cross‘ a odvrátil se. Lily se taky odvrátila, a pak ke mně Lupin napřáhl ruku. Nikdo jiný.“ 

„Brumbál tam nebyl, po tom všem, co jsi pro něj udělal. A Lily? James ti nepomohl? Umřel jsi, abys ochránil jejich syna.“ 

Snape potřásl hlavou. „Ne.“ V jeho hlase nebyla sebelítost, jen sděloval fakta. „Ale jelikož mi jeden člověk ruku podal, mozkomoři si mě nemohli vzít, takže jsem se sem musel vrátit. Příště mě nejspíš dostanou.“ 

Sirius zavřel oči. Přemohl ho vztek. Vztek na Brumbála, který od tohohle člověka tolik žádal, a nakonec mu nijak nepomohl. Na Jamese, který to měl chápat, na Lily, kterou Snape pořád ještě miloval, a která mu nepodala ruku – na ně na všechny. Za Snapea, za sebe. Jeho zklamání a vztek musely dostat průchod. 

„Takže proto ses se mnou spřátelil?“ zeptal se, přestože to byl on, kdo o to přátelství víc usiloval, ne Snape. „Takže když umřu dřív než ty, tak tam budeš mít někoho dalšího, kdo ti podá ruku?“ 

Ta bolest po sobě zanechala prázdno. Nemohl uvěřit, že to řekl, že si svůj vztek na ty, kteří měli chápat, kterým na něm mělo záležet, ale nezáleželo, vybil na Snapeovi. 

Snape se zvedl a šel pryč. Neřekl ani slovo. Sirius uslyšel, jak se zavřely dveře, a zakřičel: „A nevracej se!“ 

Roztřískal většinu nádobí a do postele šel s hořkostí a zlobou. Uprostřed noci se probudil a rozplakal se a zalitoval. 

\----- ∞ -----

Přes den si hrál na hrdinu a ignoroval tu hlodavou bolest, ale v noci na to nedokázal nemyslet. Nemohl nemyslet na to, že udělal přesně to, čeho se Snape obával, nemohl nemyslet na svou úmyslnou krutost, na ztrátu iluzí o Brumbálovi, Jamesovi, Lily, na vztek, který vůči nim cítil – museli přece vědět, chápat, co Snape dělal? Pokud toho byl schopen on, Sirius, co teprve oni? James a Lily o tom museli vědět. A Brumbál. Žádal to po něm, přikázal mu to. Co to teda bylo za lidi? Včetně něj? 

Pondělní večer byl zlý. Chodil prázdným bytem, u vědomí, že Snape nepřijde, a, po hodinách čekání, se _přemístil_ k Děravému kotlíku a přisedl si ke Kingsleymu s Charliem, kteří v koutě hráli kouzelnické šachy. 

Ony dny pozdního ledna spal špatně. Nemohl ani pořádně jíst. Neuvědomil si, jak moc ho ztráta Snapeova přátelství zasáhne. Harry o něj měl starost a jednu neděli po pravidelné večeři v Doupěti na to zavedl řeč. Sirius se odpovědím vyhnul, ale z ničeho nic se zeptal: „Mohl bych si od tebe půjčit neviditelný plášť?“ 

„Povíš mi proč?“ 

Sirius zavrtěl hlavou: „Ne. Ale potřebuju ho.“ 

∴

Když Snape ono chladné, deštivé ráno vyšel z domu a vydal se pěšky do školy, Sirius ho následoval. Byl neviditelný a seslal na sebe _tiché našlapování_ , aby ho nebylo slyšet, přesto se Snape několikrát otočil, jako by čísi přítomnost tři metry za sebou cítil. Sirius pokaždé strnul. 

Následoval ho k autobusu, ve kterém byli takhle brzo po ránu cestující podmračení a vyhýbali se pohledy. 

Šel za ním až do školní budovy. Tiše stál, když si Snape svlékal sako a oblékal montérky. Následoval ho školou, kterou připravoval k dennímu provozu. Školník. To pomyšlení bylo nesnesitelné a Sirius se snažil nevnímat, jak ho ostře bodá. Severus Snape, mocný kouzelník, svrchovaně talentovaný mistr lektvarů, nesmírně odvážný člověk, který všechno, co měl, obětoval ve válce, který by měl mít v kouzelnickém světě význačné postavení a moc, dohlíží na bojlery, myje okna a, po té, co studenti po chodbách roztahají špinavými botami bláto, vytírá. Severus Snape s mopem. 

Nikomu se nepodíval do očí. Dělal svoji práci. Pro studenty jako by ani nebyl. Učitelé s ním mluvili zkrátka a Sirius ani jednou neslyšel prosím nebo děkuji. Ředitel a zbytek personálu s ním jednali na hraně zdvořilosti. Byl sluha, inventář. 

Siriusovi vytanul na mysli Filch, jak se k němu chovali, a povzdechl si. Věděl, že je Filch moták. Byl ale taky lidská bytost. Kolik přidali k jeho trápení? Ne že by si to Filch nezasloužil, jistě, jenže – tak zlostný nebyl odjakživa. 

Sledoval Snapea do práce a pak dál celý týden. Snape chodil domů pěšky, zastavoval se nakoupit si každý den jídlo. Sirius, opatrný, aby o něj nikdo nezavadil nebo do něj nestrčil, zaslechl, co si lidé říkali, když vyšel z krámu. A to, co říkali, ho bolelo. „Podivín jeden“, „toho chlápka nemůžu vystát“, „vždycky je zdvořilý, ale radši bych, kdyby tu nenakupoval“. 

Došel v jeho stopách k potřebám pro zahrádkáře, kde Snape nechal tři překrásné orchideje jen jen rozkvést a vyzvedl si bedýnku se čtyřmi povadlými. Vedoucí obchodu řekla prodavačce: „Nemám ponětí, jak to dělá. Jako kdyby znal nějaká kouzla, nebo co. Možná má prostě trpělivost. Jenom škoda, že je tak nepříjemný.“ 

Sirius dobře věděl, že Snape není nepříjemný. Jenže se s nikým vůbec nebavil, svoje pocity si nechával do té míry pro sebe, že si ostatní mysleli, že žádné nechová. Jako při sexu. Nedovolil si nic cítit, ani v skrytu. V Bradavicích a za války dával najevo vztek a pohrdání a tím zakrýval veškeré ostatní emoce. Možná ne před Lily, ze začátku. A možná ne před ředitelem. Od chvíle, kdy mu nebylo dopřáno zemřít, tak nic. A potom se, postupně, začal otevírat jemu. Maličko – špetka důvěry, přehršel lítosti, trocha strachu, ale ne moc – a on ho... 

Sirius zavřel oči před přívalem už dobře známé bolesti, bolesti, že mu ublížil. Krutě. To dobře věděl. Neměl o tom nejmenších pochyb. 

∴

Sirius stál ve dveřích a sledoval, jak Snape vytírá poslední kus podlahy na dlouhé šedivé chodbě, kterou studenti celou pošlapali. Když byl hotov, zůstal stát a protáhl si záda; obličej se mu přitom lehce zkřivil bolestí. V tu chvíli se dostavili čtyři studenti. Přišli pozdě a Sirius už si jich párkrát všiml, pokaždé ho zamrazilo, jak moc mu připomínají jeho a Jamese a Remuse a Petra. Tihle kluci byli pohlední, arogantní a oblíbení. A bezcitní. 

Boty měli zablácené a chodba byla znova špinavá. Snape si povzdechl a nejvyšší z těch kluků, ten, který Siriusovi nejvíc připomínal jeho samotného v tomhle věku, ho zaslechl. Jmenoval se Nigel. Sirius slyšel, jak mu tak říkají ostatní studenti. 

Sjel Snapea pohledem, ve kterém bylo takové pohrdání, až Sirius ucukl. S neupřímným úsměvem sejmul víčko z kávy z pouličního krámku, kterou si nesl v ruce, a vylil mléčně bílý obsah kelímku na zem, takže Snapeovi pocákal boty a po podlaze se rozlila louže. 

„Jejda,“ prohodil, upustil kelímek a víčko a jeho kamarádi se rozesmáli a se smíchem odkráčeli chodbou pryč. Snape se chopil mopu. 

Sirius věděl, že by neměl, věděl, že ministerstvo by si ho za něco takovéhohle podalo, a doufal, že ho nezahlédne Snape. Ve skrytu pláště se rychle otočil a nastavil nohu, takže Nigel zakopl a natáhl se jak dlouhý tak široký na zem. Pak švihl hůlkou a zamumlal: „ _Aeger eger_.“ Jen tomu klukovi prospěje, když se mu udělá zle od žaludku. Pročistí ho to. „ _Foris_ ,“ dodal, poněvadž Snapeovi nechtěl přidělávat další práci. 

Snape svraštil obočí, ale vrátil se k vytírání. Znejistělí kluci si pospíšili do třídy, až na Nigela, který vyklopýtal zase ven. Sirius opustil školu přes kuchyně, schovaný za popelnicí si svlékl plášť a proměnil se v Tichošlápka. Stočil se do klubíčka u vývodu kuchyňské větrací šachty, skoro úplně v teple, skoro úplně v suchu, a jal se čekat na Snapea. 

Takhle to nemohlo zůstat. Ono dlouhé odpoledne, zatímco čekal, spřádal plány. Bude znovu potřebovat Georgeovou pomoc a možná taky Angelininu. Tohle bylo absurdní. Snape mu odmítl dovolit, aby u Starostolce podal žádost o prominutí trestu, ale z tohohle se mu nebude moct nevyvléknout. Předem se připraví a pár věcí zařídí a Snape pak bude moct jen koukat. Sirius mu v žádném případě nedovolí, aby svůj neobyčejný talent dál marnil vytíráním po Nigelovi a jemu podobných. 

∴

Klusal po druhé straně ulice, pár metrů za Snapem, aby ho cestou domů nezahlédl. Snape si na ochranu před zimou a deštěm oblékl dlouhý černý kabát, díval se do země a okolí si nevšímal. Siriusovi opět neušlo, že to ostatní cítí a vyhýbají se mu pohledem, když ho míjí. 

Snape otevřel dveře krámku na rohu, toho, jehož majitelka si přála, aby tam už nenakupoval. Tichošlápek zavrčel, když si na to vzpomněl. 

V tom ruch ulice přehlušil jediný nenápadný zvuk. Mňouknutí mladé kočky uprostřed silnice, bělající se proti tmavému povrchu, mezi cákajícím deštěm a auty svištícími v obou směrech. 

Snape za tím zvukem prudce otočil hlavu a vrhl se do silnice, aniž by se obtěžoval rozhlédnout. Zaskřípaly brzdy a auto stihlo zastavit. Vyplašená kočka se rozeběhla do cesty autům v protisměru. 

Tichošlápek skočil. Nepřemýšlel, jen konal. Najednou byl na chodníku, kotě jemně sevřené v tlamě, a Snape, daleko bledší, než ho Sirius kdy viděl, klečel na mokré dlažbě vedle něj, rukama mu přejížděl po srsti a ptal se: „Nestalo se ti nic?“ 

Upustil kočku a Snape ji zvedl. Lidské oči se setkaly s psíma. Usmířeni. 

Začali se kolem nich shlukovat lidé. Sirius, ještě zaplavený adrenalinem, slyšel jen útržky jejich hovoru: „Ten pes vběhl do silnice...“ „...chňapl tu kočku,“ „...mohlo toho člověka porazit auto.“ 

Majitelka krámu vyběhla ven a sehnula se ke Snapeovi, který pořád ještě v jedné ruce držel kočku a druhou svíral srst na Tichošlápkově krku. 

„To je váš pes?“ zeptala se. 

Snape vdechl nosem a přikývl. 

„Dneska večer jste se vyznamenali,“ řekla. „Oba jste mohli přijít o život.“ 

Znovu přikývl. Nějaký muž mu podal ruku a pomohl mu na nohy. 

„Tu kočku si necháte?“ zeptala se majitelka krámku. 

Snape přikývl po třetí. Žena se smíchem pravila: „Počkejte tu,“ a zašla do krámu. Za okamžik byla zpět a podávala mu papírovou tašku s kočičími konzervami, Tichošlápkovi dala psí sušenku a pohladila ho po hlavě. 

Přihlížející se rozešli a Snape se zadíval na psa. „Jdeš se mnou?“ zeptal se, načež Tichošlápek zaštěkal a srovnal s ním krok. 

∴

Sotva se zavřely vchodové dveře, Snape znovu před mokrým psem padl na kolena a zabořil obličej do jeho srsti. „Mohl jsi umřít,“ řekl. „To byla pitomost.“ 

Sirius měl dost rozumu, aby se neproměňoval, a tak tam jen seděl, velký a černý a vlhký, a nechal se prostoupit pocitem, že na něm někomu záleží. Zakňučel a olízl mu tvář, dlouze a mokře. 

Snape se zasmál. „Později půjdeme ven a budeš se moc přeměnit, ale pro tuhle chvíli musíš zůstat takhle,“ pravil. „Tak pojď, postaráme se o tuhletu kočku.“ 

Opatrně zvířátko pod Tichošlápkovým dozorem osušil. 

„Je to samička,“ oznámil. 

Pes se k ní přitulil a překvapeně uskočil, když se po něm to stvoření ohnalo. Zakňučel a Snape se zasmál a ujistil se, že je to jen škrábnutí. Za chvíli Tichošlápka osušil ručníkem. 

„Odjakživa jsem toužil, aby mi to v domě páchlo po mokrém psím kožichu,“ prohlásil, když mu zvedal přední tlapu, aby se ujistil, že je suchá. „Psí šlápoty a pach. Chlupy a blechy. Koření prostého života.“ Vyměnil ručník za čistý a naposledy ho vydrbal. „Tak a je to – pěkně doma a v suchu.“ 

Tichošlápek nadšeně zavrtěl ocasem a doufal přitom, že nic neshodí a nerozbije. 

Posadili se ke krbu v tom pokoji vystlaném knihami, Snape do svého křesla, s kočkou na koleni, Tichošlápek u jeho nohou. Když nabyl dojmu, že to nebude vadit, posadil se a opřel si hlavu o Snapeovo druhé koleno. Snape mu do hedvábné srsti položil ruku a pohladil ho. „Měli bychom jít na procházku, aby ses mohl přeměnit,“ řekl. „Nechci, abys šel sám.“ 

Tichošlápkova černá hlava se zavrtěla sem a tam. 

„No tak ne. Nepotřebuješ se... ehm... vyvenčit?“ 

∴

Tu noc spal Snapeovi u nohou, na jeho posteli. Kočka, kterou nechali v krabici u kuchyňských kamen, naříkala, a Snape ji tedy přinesl nahoru do ložnice v naději, že se spokojí s koberečkem vedle postele. Skončila stočená do klubíčka na polštáři vedle jeho hlavy. Tichošlápek si na postel vyskočil, aniž by se ptal na svolení, a Snape neprotestoval. 

Když se probudil, měl jeho ruku na hlavě. Snape ještě spal, s kočkou stočenou za krkem. Tichošlápek souhlasně zakňučel. Kdyby byl Sirius, byl by si spokojeně vydechl. 

∴

Když vyšli z domu, Tichošlápek klusal Snapeovi po boku se vztyčeným ocasem. Dostatečně vzdálený park, aby bylo ministerstvo spokojené, byl v tom studeném mokrém ránu prázdný. Schovali se v houští stromů a Sirius se, pod Snapeovým bedlivým dozorem, proměnil. 

Zakolísal a Snape ho hned chytil za loket. 

„Pardon. Chvíli to trvá.“ 

Snape přikývl, ale nepustil ho. Zlehka mu prstem přejel po nose. „Dostala tě,“ řekl. 

Sirius jeho ruku chytil do svojí a přidržel si ji u tváře. Cítil, jak ho Snape druhou rukou pevněji sevřel. Zavřel oči a naklonil se kupředu a Snape udělal totéž a jejich rty se setkaly. 

Studené rty, zpočátku to byl letmý polibek, pak se prohloubil a jejich jazyky se střetly, ruce přitáhly těla blíž k sobě, dech se zrychlil a z úst unikly vzdechy. 

Byl to Sirius, kdo se trochu odtáhl a zadíval se upřeně na svůj protějšek. „Mrzí mě to. Hrozně moc mě to mrzí. Je mi...“ 

Snape zavrtěl hlavou: „Rozzlobil ses, protože jsi měl pocit, že se ke mně zachovali špatně,“ řekl. „Hodně to pro mě znamená, že ti na tom záleží.“ 

(„A zlobil jsem se – ranilo mě – že tobě záleží víc na Lily, než ti kdy bude záležet na mě,“ pomyslel si Sirius, ale měl dost rozumu, aby to neřekl nahlas.) 

Čelo na čelo, rty na rtech, klín ke klínu. 

„Myslím,“ pravil Snape, poněkud bez dechu, „že bychom měli jít. Nerad bych, aby nás tu chytila policie za... ehm... nezákonné veřejné cosi.“ 

∴

Kráčeli domů časně ranními ulicemi a Sirius ho vzal nenápadně za ruku. Cítil, že se napjal, ale ruku neodtáhl a Sirius mu ji pevně stiskl. 

Zastavili se v krámě na rohu koupit trochu mléka. „Jak se daří kočce?“ zeptala se majitelka. 

Odpověděl Sirius: „Má se prima. Ale koukněte na můj nos.“ Usmál se, když jí šrám ukazoval a ona mu úsměv oplatila. Snape to jen nechápavě sledoval. 

„A jak se s kočkou snáší váš pes?“ pokračovalo dotazování. 

Snape pozvedl obočí. „Obávám se, že jeho nos vypadá jako –“ 

„– můj,“ dokončil Sirius a zazubil se, zatímco Snape zaplatil a majitelka krámu mu odpočítala drobné nazpátek. Snape si mince dal do kapsy, popadl mléko a Sirius ho zase vzal za ruku. Žena na okamžik vykulila oči, ale na odchodu se na ně culila. 

Venku se k němu Snape obrátil. „Jak jsi to udělal?“ 

„Udělal?“ zeptal se Sirius. 

„Jak jsi ji okouzlil? Totiž, ona se na nás usmívala.“ 

„To proto, že jsi milý.“ 

Snape se na místě zastavil. „Jsem určitě ledasjaký, ale milý tedy jistě ne.“ 

Sirius se zakřenil. „To si jen myslíš. Včera večer tě viděla objímat velkého chlupatého psa a riskovat život kvůli kočce. A dneska ráno se držíš za ruku s jiným mužem. Uvědomila si, že jsi člověk.“ 

Snape obrátil oči v sloup. 

∴

Jakmile Snape zavřel vchodové dveře, Sirius řekl: „Dej kočce snídani a pojď do postele.“ Hlas se mu přitom ani v nejmenším nezachvěl. 

Snape pozvedl obočí. „Je ráno. Proč chceš jít do postele?“ 

Sirius k němu udělal krok a přimáčkl jeho subtilnější postavu ke stěně. Cítil teplo jeho těla, jeho přerývaný dech. Přitiskl k sobě jejich penisy a ztlumil hlas. „Ty myslíš, že se udržíš na nohou?“ 

Snapeovi se zadrhl dech a zavrtěl hlavou. Sirius o krok ustoupil. 

Snape rozechvělýma rukama nakrmil kočku a ohřál jí trochu mléka. 

Když vstal, střetli se pohledem a dostavil se klid. Snape, se Siriusem v zádech, do schodů vystoupal s nepřehlédnutelnou rozhodností a otevřel dveře ložnice. 

„Smím?“ řekl Sirius ochraptěle. 

Snape přikývl a on mu pečlivě svlékl sako a přehodil ho přes opěradlo židle, rozvázal jeho šedočernou kravatu a přetáhl mu ji přes hlavu. Rozepnul mu košili. Snesla se k zemi a Siriusovi se zrychlil tep, když se poprvé dotkl jeho ramenou, nemožně bledé kůže, jemnější než čekal. Přejel dlaněmi od ramenou dolů po pažích a na chvilku jeho ruce podržel ve svých. Pak ho vzal kolem pasu, přitáhl si ho k sobě a vnímal obliny a prohlubně jeho zad. Natáhl se a políbil ho na krk, přejel rty přes tu hrozivou jizvu, pak po rameni, po čelisti. Snape přerývaně oddechoval, oči zavřené a ruce svěšené podél těla, docela nehybný. Zachvěl se a Sirius musel přemoci nutkání seslat na krb _Incendio_ , aby se v pokoji oteplilo. Na chvíli Snapea nechal a pustil kamna. 

„Lepší?“ zeptal se. 

„Nejsem si jistý, že je mi zima,“ pravil Snape. Jejich rty se setkaly a Sirius mu prsty zajel do vlasů. Když ho Snape vzal rukama za zadek a přitáhl si ho blíž, zasténal. 

Těla se k sobě tiskla, ústa drtila, jediný zvuk bylo sténání. Sirius mezi ně vsunul ruku a polaskal Snapea po hrudi, nechal své prsty zaplést se do jemných chlupů a palcem přejel po jeho levé bradavce, 

Snape zalapal po dechu a Sirius to udělal znovu a pak ještě a ústa se mu v polibku roztáhla do úsměvu, když ucítil, jak bradavka pod jeho prsty tvrdne. Snape dýchal přerývaně a pevně se ho držel. 

Když Sirius dovolil své ruce zabloudit níž, Snape se mu černými zraky upřeně díval do očí. Víčka se mu zachvěla, ale nepromluvil, a Sirius mu rozepnul knoflíček u kalhot a polohlasně klel nad zipem. Na zipy nebyl zvyklý. 

S pohledem stále upřeným do Snapeových očí vklouzl rukou za gumu jeho trenýrek a nedokázal potlačit zasténání, které se vyrovnalo Snapeovu, když ji konečně – _konečně_ – sevřel kolem Snapeova penisu, horkého a tvrdého. Začal ho, nejdřív zvolna, a pak rychleji, honit a Snape zaúpěl, sevřel mu ramena a společně padli na postel, téměř aniž by se přestali dotýkat. Sirius věděl, že by to dokázal lépe, bylo to příliš rychlé a bez fines a Snape se mu udělal do dlaně a on k tomu muži, jehož tělo se k němu tisklo, pocítil nezměrnou něhu a Snape zůstal ležet na místě, vyčerpaný, tvář lesklou potem, naprosto uvolněný. 

Po nějaké chvíli se dosvlékli a našli si pohodlnou polohu, blízko u sebe a potichoučku. 

∴

„Tohle jsem potřeboval,“ vzdychl Sirius. 

Snape se zasmál. „ _Ty_ jsi to potřeboval?“ 

Sirius zvážněl. „Dovolil jsi mi něco ti dát, Severusi. To je radost.“ 

Snape zamyšleně přikývl. 

„Dávat rozkoš, tomu se nic nevyrovná. Tomu mít dovoleno dávat.“ 

„Takže jsi míval někoho, na kom ti záleželo? Milence, myslím...“ řekl Snape potichu. 

Sirius si povzdechl. „Ano. Zemřel při vlakovém neštěstí v Itálii. Nebyla to láska, ale přátelství plné radosti. Byl mudla a ještě teď si přeju, kéž bych ministerstvo tehdy poslal do prdele a vzal ho _přenášedlem_ s sebou. Čekal jsem na nádraží v Janově celé hodiny, aniž bych měl tušení, co se stalo, neuměl jsem slovo italsky, až pro mě přišel Remus, který se o tom neštěstí doslechl.“ 

„Ach,“ hlesl Snape. „To je mi líto. To je hodně smutné.“ Dotkl se jeho tváře a Sirius si jeho ruku přidržel na místě. 

Zavřel oči a pomyslel na toho plavovlasého kudrnatého kluka, se kterým před tolika lety zažil spoustu legrace, takový příhodný únik z války. Byl to nezávazný vztah, významem ho zatížil až jeho náhlý konec. 

Snape, jeho přítel, a teď jeho milenec. Skutečný, a nejspíš to nejlepší, co ho kdy potkalo. 

Naklonil se k němu pro polibek, převalil ho na záda a lehl si na něj a ucítil, jak jeho i Snapeův penis tvrdnou. Vzpomněl si na svou skoro dva roky starou fantazii a zavřel oči, když se začali líbat a přirážet ve společném rytmu. 

„V pohodě?“ vydechl s pohledem upřeným na Snapea pod sebou a ten přikývl a Sirius věděl, že to o moc déle nevydrží, už dlouho neměl příležitost a tohle bylo přesně to, o čem snil. Horké tření jejich penisů, pachy a zvuky sexu – 

Na zadku mu přistálo osmnáct jehliček a Sirius vyjekl překvapením a bolestí, na to se mu jehličky, doprovázené syčením, zabodly do zad, a když ještě jednou přirazil, kočka mu přepadla přes rameno a se syčením a prskáním dopadla na polštář. V tu chvíli vyvrcholil, bolestí i rozkoší, už se neovládal, zvrátil hlavu dozadu a na okamžik se mu zatmělo před očima a slyšel Snapeův dech, cítil zaškubání jeho penisu a jak mokro mezi jejich břichy vzrostlo, a pak dlouhou chvíli jen bez hnutí leželi. 

Kočka mu s dalším zasyčením sekla po nose a Sirius zaječel a svalil se ze Snapea a pak z postele a postavil se. 

„Co to sakra je!“ vykřikl. Kočka vítězoslavně zamňoukala, jelikož na polštáři se Snapem zůstala sama, a Snape se rozesmál a pokoušel se posadit, bez ohledu na semeno, které mu stékalo po prsou. 

Sirius potřásl hlavou, došel pro žínku a pečlivě Snapea utřel a pak políbil, a nespouštěl při tom oči z kočky, která ho zlostně pozorovala. 

Pak si vlezl do postele, opřel se Snapeovi zády o prsa, na rameni mu spočinula jeho brada a Snapeův dlouhý nos ho šťouchl do krku. 

„Nesnáší mě,“ řekl. 

Snape na bílou kočku, stočenou do klubíčka u svého stehna, pohlédl. „To tedy ano,“ odvětil. 

„Nevděčnice.“ 

Snape pokrčil rameny. „Je to kočka.“ 

Ten den strávili v posteli, vstali jen, aby se Snape mohl postarat o své orchideje a o kočku a Sirius připravil nějaké jídlo. 

Učili se a prozkoumávali, prozatím, jak pravil Sirius s úsměvem, jen rukama. A líbali se. Líbali se tak jako předtím, jen líp, poněvadž teď to už mohlo vést k něčemu víc. Nebo taky mohly stačit jen polibky. Na tom nezáleželo. 

Sirius se usadil obkročmo před Snapea a oba je přivedl k vyvrcholení, svíral jejich penisy velkou pevnou dlaní, nejdřív zlehka a pak čím dál pevněji, jak se blížili vrcholu. Snape ho políbil, mokře a neskutečně horce, a když se udělali, Sirius cítil, jak se mu kroutí prsty u nohou nadšením, a pak se společně svalili na postel, stále v objetí. 

„Budu jí říkat Emička,“ prohlásil Snape z ničeho nic. Sirius se uchechtl a řekl, že lepší by byl Belzebub, na což Snape povýšeně opáčil, že je to holka, a Sirius tedy navrhl Lilith nebo Jezábel nebo třeba Kateřina, podle Kateřiny Medicejské, načež ho Snape přetáhl polštářem, a pak se dál škádlili a líbali, až usnuli. 

Následující den se Sirius chystal na rodinnou nedělní večeři k Ronovi a Hermioně. Nechtělo se mu, ale nutně se potřeboval vidět s Georgem. 

„Zítra?“ zeptal se. Snape přikývl. „U mě?“ Snape opět přikývl. „Nejspíš to bude bezpečnější. Dá mi spoustu práce myslet na to, abych tu nekouzlil, a tvoje kočka mně brzo rozpáře břicho.“ 

Chvíli jen stáli a dotýkali se čely, drželi se za ruce a vnímali svůj dech. Pak se Sirius, nerad, odporoučel. 

∴

„Díky, Harry,“ vrátil stříbřitý plášť jeho majiteli. 

„Provedl jsi, co jsi potřeboval?“ 

Sirius se zašklebil. „Jo jo.“ Víc neprozradil a Harry si říkal, z čeho asi má takovou radost. 

\----- ∞ -----

A radost měl. Dělal mu ji jeho čerstvý vztah se Snapem, to jak hladce probíhal. 

Na začátku ho překvapilo, jak moc je Snape ochotný objevovat. Měl za to, že Snape je z nich dvou ten nezkušený, že bude váhavější. Byť si musel přiznat, že i v jeho případě už to bylo pár pátků. Ale předpokládal, že to on bude určovat směr – že se svými zkušenostmi, jakkoliv mohou být omezené, bude tím, kdo povede, zasvětí... 

Ovšem Snape ho o dvě soboty později probudil tak, že ho začal kouřit, a Sirius musel v dlaních sevřít prostěradlo, aby se ujistil, že existuje i něco jiného než ta horká ústa. 

Jelikož byl Snape zběhlý ve čtení reakcí, Sirius se brzo na posteli svíjel a sténal, penis mu v jeho ústech vlhnul touhou a on lapal po dechu pokaždé, když se Snape dotkl jeho bradavek. Uvědomoval si, že cosi blekotá. 

„Severusi, musím...“ Pokusil se jeho hlavu odstrčit, ale Snape se nedal. Pokračoval dál a Sirius jeho „to je v pořádku“ slyšel i cítil. Beztak by už bylo pozdě. 

Když otevřel oči, Snape ho pozoroval, ve tváři lehký úsměv. Sirius zvedl ruku, zajel mu prsty do vlasů a pak se ho pokusil stáhnout k sobě, aby ho mohl políbit. Snape kladl odpor. 

„Co je?“ zeptal se, pořád ještě trochu bez dechu. 

„Opravdu chceš? Chci říct...“ 

Sirius se zasmál a zesílil tlak. Snape se sklonil a z polibku se stalo intimní objevování, po němž skončili v pevném objetí, zpocené tělo na zpocené tělo. 

„To bylo neuvěřitelné,“ řekl Sirius. 

„V té knížce to vylíčili poměrně detailně.“ 

„V _knížce_?“ 

Snape pozvedl obočí. „Jistěže v knížce. Tohle jsem ještě nikdy nedělal, čili jsem si koupil knížku.“ 

„Tys jen tak šel do knihkupectví a koupil si knížku o sexu?“ 

„Jistěže ne. _Báječný gay sex_ jsem si objednal z Amazonu.“ 

„ _Báječný gay sex_?“ 

„Třetí přepracované vydání. Pořád jen opakuješ, co říkám. Měl jsem si pořídit _Zvrácené choutky_?“ 

„Ne, ne,“ řekl Sirius. „Co myslíš tím – z Amazonu?“ 

„Blacku, neříkej, že jsi nikdy neslyšel o Amazon.com? O počítačích? O internetu?“ 

Sirius vykulil oči. „Takže ty se zabýváš elektronikou? Ty, pan ‚Elektřinu-nesnáším‘?“ 

„Když je potřebuju, používám počítače ve škole nebo v internetové kavárně. Na internetu jsou důležité botanické databáze.“ 

Sirius vyskočil z postele. „Jdeme.“ 

„Cože?“ 

„Pojď se obléct a půjdeme koupit počítač. A ve sprše ti to hezky oplatím.“ 

∴

Vyšli z obchodu, bohatší o jeden notebook, termín jeho instalace a o dva mobilní telefony. Sirius byl unešený. 

„Takže to znamená, že ti můžu poslat e-mail a ty ho obratem dostaneš?“ 

„Dostanu ho, jakmile se posadím k počítači.“ 

„Potřebuješ počítač.“ 

„To není jen tak. Za prvé si počítač nemůžu dovolit. A za druhé, aby mi do počítače přišel e-mail, musel bych mít telefon. Ten nemám a ani ho nechci. Elektřina...“ 

„Použij ten mobil.“ 

∴

Znovu vyšli z obchodu, tentokrát bohatší o další notebook a vylepšený mobilní tarif, Snape se ovšem nepřestával vzpěčovat. 

Venku na chodníku se Sirius zastavil. Kolem nich proudili lidé, převážně nakupující obtížení plnými taškami. Sirius naléhavým hlasem řekl: „Poslouchej, prostě sklapni a přijmi to, jo? Já mám prachů nechutně moc.“ 

Snape pozvedl obočí. 

„Jo, fakt. To, že se rozhodli bydlet v tom strašlivém domě, neznamená, že neměli hromadu zlata. Od ministerstva jsem dostal obří náhradu škody za dvanáct let strávených neprávem v Azkabanu a platí mi za to, že tam zlepšuju podmínky. I kdybych následujících třicet let nepřestal utrácet, ještě toho pro Harryho a Teddyho hromada zbude.“ 

Snape otevřel ústa. 

„Mlč. Ty platíš za lístky na vlak a knížky o gay sexu. Já zas můžu vypláznout peníze za to, že se spolu budeme moct dorozumívat. Ještě se vrátím pro ten DVD přehrávač a pak navrhuju, že půjdeme domů a zpátky do postele, než budeš muset odjet.“ 

∴

Snapeova přezdívka byla CantoXXXIV z Dantova _Inferna_ a Sirius byl, samozřejmě, Tichošlápek. Do mailování se pustili s podobnou vervou jako Cornwalští raraši do rošťáren. 

Od středy už si posílali maily každý večer a brzo na to objevili kouzlo messengeru. 

Sex, počítače a internet. Jak Sirius zjistil, honit se o samotě nad anonymní erotikou nebylo tak uspokojující, jako honit se o samotě a myslet přitom na Snapea, a ještě lepší bylo honit se společně. Honit se vzájemně, pomyslel si, když klikal na ikonku svého e-mailu, bylo úplně nejlepší, ale to vlastně nebylo honění, to bylo – no, možná to nebylo přímo milování, ale přinejmenším sex to byl. Společný sex. 

\----- ∞ -----

Několik dní na to se sešel s Georgem a Angelinou. Když jim líčil svůj plán, úžasem oněměli. 

„Takže jestli jsem tě dobře pochopil,“ začal konečně George, „chceš, aby Snape nastoupil na mudlovskou univerzitu a studoval botaniku?“ 

„Nebo chemii. Možná farmakologii.“ 

„Já sice ani netuším, co to farmakologie je,“ povzdechl si George, „ale jseš si jistý?“ 

„Jsem. On je vědec, Georgi. Vytíráním podlah akorát promrhává svůj život a svůj intelekt.“ 

George s Angelinou se ošili. 

„Tomu rozumím, jenže, Siriusi, jestli chodí do práce, jak by mohl chodit na vysokou? To přece zabere stejně času jako zaměstnání.“ 

Sirius přikývl. „Malinko jsem se v té jeho škole... porozhlédnul. Podle mě by tam mohl pracovat na půl úvazku a druhou půlku chodit do školy. Ty pitomé reparace už splatil, takže má něco našetřeno. A s tím děláním školníka prostě musí skoncovat.“ 

„Věděl jsi, že ministr Moody chtěl, aby Harrymu platil za jeho rodiče a Aberfortovi Brumbálovi za ředitele? Dovedeš si představit, jak se na to Harry a Aberfort tvářili,“ řekla Angelina. „Příčí se mi, že má takovou hroznou práci. Jenže co když profesor Snape nechce znova začít studovat?“ 

„Já myslím, že bude chtít. Mohl by díky tomu dovést ten svůj výzkum mnohem dál, objevit úplně nové věci. Já už tomu přestávám rozumět, ale zajímám se o to.“ 

„Tak paráda,“ pravil George. „Na nějakou legrácku mám chuť. Co teda potřebuješ?“ 

Když se rozcházeli, každý měl svůj úkol. Angelina měla vypátrat motáky nebo mudlovské příbuzné kouzelníků, aby jim pomohli s historií Snapeova vzdělání, kterou bude k přijetí na vysokou potřebovat. George zfalšuje nezbytné dokumenty, výsledky testů a doporučovací dopisy, aby ho na nejbližší univerzitě přijali. Sirius ho přesvědčí, že je to ideální řešení. 

Angelina objevila zmijozelskou páťačku, takto milovanou dceru děkana přírodovědné fakulty na manchesterské univerzitě. S jeho pobavenou pomocí měli George s Angelinou komplet falešných dokladů, testů a doporučení za tři týdny připravený; George byl zvlášť pyšný na oficiální pečeť na Snapeově vysvědčení ze soukromé základní školy. Sirius se Snapem ještě nepromluvil. 

∴

Jeho první dojem bylo teplo a on nechal oči zavřené a vychutnával si ho. A Snapeovu ruku kolem svého pasu, jeho přitulené tělo a, to bylo nejlepší ze všeho, Snapeovu ranní erekci tisknoucí se do mezery mezi jeho půlkami. Pohnul zadkem, aby se mu mezi nimi lépe usadila, a Snape se k němu přitiskl těsněji. Přirazili k sobě. Siriusovi taky stál a na břichu měl položenou Snapeovu ruku, a pak mu jemně sevřela koule a pevnými, zručnými prsty objala penis. 

Ospalý ranní obyčej, který oba přivedl k vyvrcholení v polehounku se zvedající vlně potěšení, jež se lámala ve sténání a naléhavých přírazech, v souznění, na než stačilo jen pomyslet, aby mu slastně zatrnulo. 

Tohle ráno Sirius, oči stále zavřené, ucítil při tom vzájemném tření, jak se mu Snapeův penis přitiskl k otvoru, a Snape se honem odtáhl, jako by naznačoval, že tohle neměl v úmyslu. Sirius se však zavrtěl, chtěl ten tlak znovu pocítit, a zamumlal: „Chceš...?“ Vnímal Snapeův dech za krkem, to, jak se ostře nadechl a zarazil. Pořádně se k němu přitiskl a ucítil, jak mu Snape sevřel rameno. „Já – nevím. Já – “ 

„O tom se v té tvé knížce nepsalo?“ popíchl ho Sirius a natáhl ruku k nočnímu stolku, kde si nechávali lubrikant, šikovný pro ruční práci. 

„Jistěže, ale...“ Snape si namazal tři prsty. 

Bylo to nezvyklé a neumělé a dokonalé. 

Na hony vzdálené, uvažoval Sirius jednoho pondělního večera, když Snape odešel, radostnému, energickému páření jeho mládí. Byla v tom hlubší radost. Teď byl sex jedna z nádherných fazet vztahu, ne jeho ústřední klenot. 

\----- ∞ -----

Na začátku léta se vypravili do Španělska. Snape prohlašoval, že nikam nechce a k čemu to bude dobré a že cesta vlakem trvá dlouho, a Sirius trval na svém a zařídil s majitelkou obchodu, paní Mayberryovou, aby se starala o Emičku a zalévala Snapeovy kytky, pomohl mu s nákupem plavek a koupil španělskou konverzaci a lístky na vlak. Sirius cestoval s ním, místo aby se _přemístil_ , a tak strávili tu dlouhou jízdu z Londýna na Costa del Sol bok po boku. 

Načež se tam Snape, hned první den, strašlivým, paralyzujícím způsobem spálil na sluníčku. 

Sirius okamžitě volal Georgovi. „Ten hlídáček – říkal jsi, že _s ním_ nemůžu kouzlit. Co to znamená? Že nemůžu kouzlit v jeho blízkosti, nebo nemůžeme kouzlit společně, nebo nemůžu seslat kouzlo na něj, nebo ho nijak při tom procesu použít, nebo jak to je?“ 

„Nemám tušení, kámo. Myslel jsem, že jste ve Španělsku. Chci říct, vím jak to myslíš, ale nevím, jak to myslí ministerstvo. Počkej, zeptám se Angeliny, než Snapea zase dostaneš zpátky do Azkabanu.“ 

Angelina dospěla k závěru, že příslušný disciplinární dokument je beznadějně neurčitý, a na víkend hlídáček zrušila. 

Sirius zavolal Hermioně. „Siriusi? Myslela jsem, že jsi ve Španělsku.“ 

„Hermiono, může člověk spálený od sluníčka otéct?“ 

„Určitě. Vážné spálení může vést k otoku. Tělo zadržuje vodu, obvykle v dolních končetinách.“ 

„A může ten otok – ehm – prasknout?“ 

„Rozhodně ne. Je to podobné jako při těhotenství. Ale ty se přece takhle nespaluješ.“ 

„Já se nespálil. Můj doprovod. Bledá pleť, poprvé u moře, je úplně na škvarek.“ 

„A jejda. Tos na ni nedával moc pozor. Nohy do výšky, chladivé obklady nebo koupele, aspirin, nuť ji pít, několikrát denně jemně namaž aloe verou. A ovšem hojivá kouzla.“ 

„Trocha pošetilého mávání hůlkou by se nám hodila.“ 

„Bože, tenhle proslov mi nepřipomínej. Poznamenal mě do konce života. _Abrogo dolor_ pomůže od bolesti. _Redintegro tergum_ nebo _redintegro iniuria_ pomůže přímo s hojením.“ 

„Špatně tě slyším. Co je ta alouvera?“ 

„A-l-o-e vera. Řekni si v hotelu, ať pro ni někoho pošlou. Když ji budeš shánět na trhu se slovníkem v jedné ruce a průvodcem v druhé, nikdy ji nenajdeš.“ 

„Přesně to říkal–a taky.“ 

∴

„Že si tohle nevezmeš s sebou, že ne? Vypadáš, jako by ses mi chystal prodat preclík z vozíčku.“ 

„Je to plážový slunečník a jdeme na pláž. Kdo se jednou spálil...“ 

„Nepřipadá ti, že mít zakrytý každý centimetr kůže oblečením je dostatečná ochrana?“ 

„Ty jsi prakticky nahý, tím se to vyrovná.“ 

„Mám na sobě kraťasy. Chci se jít koupat.“ 

„Kraťasy, vskutku výstižné slovo,“ obrátil Snape oči k nebi. „Kam sis strčil hůlku?“ 

∴

Sirius se s jekotem rozběhl po písku od ustupujících vln. 

Snape vyrazil za ním, věnoval jediný pohled písku a zasténal. „Siriusi, máš hůlku. Vytáhni ji a sedni si na zadek.“ 

Zapíchl rukojeť slunečníku do písku, aby na ně mudlovští turisté kus dál na pláži neviděli. 

Sirius kňoural bolestí a kymácel se na levé noze, jak se pokoušel podívat se na chodidlo své pravé nohy, které oběma rukama svíral. 

„Hůlku, Siriusi, honem. Neblbni. A sedni si.“ 

„Nemůžu – nejde mi – ach, bože, Severusi, hrozně to –“ 

„Medúza,“ řekl Snape, metr od něj. „Nemáme moc času. Vytáhni hůlku a sedni si.“ 

„Ale hlídáček –“ Sirius poskakoval na horkém písku po jedné noze, za druhou se držel a po tvářích mu tekly slzy bolesti. 

„Povím ti ta zaklínadla, ale pospěš si!“ 

„Azkaban –“ 

„Mlč a dělej, co říkám! Jsem až tady. Nechovej se jako pitomec – a kde máš tu hůlku?“ 

Sirius si přestal jednou rukou svírat nohu a vytáhl hůlku, kterou měl zastrčenou vzadu za gumou šortek, kymácel se přitom na nezraněné noze a kňoural. Pokusil se namířit si na chodidlo, jenže se skácel do písku. 

„Posaď se,“ vyštěkl Snape. „Tu zraněnou nohu si polož na koleno té druhé. A teď sešli _Abrogo Spiculum_.“ 

„To jsem v životě neslyšel,“ zanaříkal Sirius, kterému při zvedání se do sedu hůlka upadla. 

„Nepotřebuješ ho znát!“ zasyčel Snape. Křečovitě svíral ruce, jak bojoval s touhou popadnout tu hůlku a seslat kouzla sám. „Znám ho já! _Abrogo Spiculum_ , a hned, ty imbecilní idiote!“ 

„ _Abrogo Spiculum_ “, zahuhlal Sirius a povedlo se mu přitom máchnout hůlkou nad svým chodidlem. Užasle zvedl oči ke Snapeovi, neboť nejostřejší bolest zničehonic polevila. 

„ _Abrogo Venenum_ ,“ křikl Snape. „Honem, zatraceně! Ten jed dál postupuje.“ 

Sirius kouzlo seslal. Bolest dočista zmizela. Oddechl si úlevou. 

Snape rovněž. „ _Renovo Inuria_ ,“ řekl a Sirius to zopakoval. 

„Sousloví ‚smrt v řádu minut‘ není moje oblíbené,“ prohlásil Snape. 

Až na šumění vln bylo ticho. Sirius ležel na písku pod slunečníkem. Pak se něco začalo dít. Otevřel oči a uviděl Snapea, do půli těla svlečeného, jak mu ovazuje nohu pruhy látky natrhanými z vlastní košile s dlouhým rukávem. 

„Musíš nějak dojít zpátky do hotelu,“ řekl Snape. Nezní jaksi omluvně? pomyslel si Sirius, ještě zmámený z přestálého dramatu. „Moje boty si neobuješ, jsou moc úzké. Seslat na sebe _Mobilicorpus_ a vznášet se, kam si hůlkou ukážeš, taky nemůžeš, někdo by si toho mohl všimnout.“ 

„Co kdybychom zůstali tady?“ zamumlal Sirius. „Je tu takový klid.“ 

„Musím tvoji nohu seznámit s octem a pinzetou,“ pravil Snape. 

„To zní romanticky.“ 

„A s aloe verou.“ 

„Ach,“ vzdychl Sirius a dovolil Snapeovi pomoci mu na nohy, jednu bosou, druhou důkladně ovinutou natrhanou košilí. „Nezapomeň si sako. Sako na holé hrudi je teď děsná móda.“ 

∴

Dávali si mořské plody pochybné kvality, bylo ubíjející vedro a Sirius zásahem kapsáře krátce přišel o peněženku. Ani jeden nebyl zvyklý trávit víc než den s někým jiným. V Siriusových představách měli strávit týden procházkami po středomořském pobřeží, odpoledne vysedávat v kavárnách a courat po pestrých tržištích. Západy slunce byly nádherné, mořský vánek – křeče, úžeh a kravál. Jídlo bylo převážně dobré, architektura úchvatná, světlo kouzelné, pak ta příhoda s medúzou a nemilosrdné slunce. 

Když se vrátili do londýnského bytu, užaslí, jaké je v něm ticho a chlad, oba se vykoupali, a potom si v županech a s koňakem v ruce sedli v obývacím pokoji. 

„To tedy byl,“ prohlásil Sirius, „poněkud nepovedený týden.“ 

Snape k němu překvapeně zvedl oči. „Mně se to líbilo,“ řekl. „Byl jsem... v dobré společnosti.“ 

„Nazval jsi mě imbecilním idiotem.“ 

„To mi nepochybně jen uklouzlo.“ 

„Nepochybně. Co bylo podle tebe lepší, _flamenco_ nebo _paella_?“ 

„Myslel jsem, že jediné, co ses španělsky naučil, je _ensaladas_ , _sopas_ , _pescados_ , _mariscos_ a _carne_.“ 

„Taky jsem se naučil _flan_. _Flan_ byl zásadní. Ty ses naučil akorát _une habitacion por la noche_ a _la llave_.“ 

„Ten klíč byl taktéž zásadní.“ 

„Díky Georgovi s Angelinou jsme nemuseli zjišťovat, jak se španělsky řekne ‚Sežeňte rychle doktora! Můj přítel otéká jako _glotón_!‘“ 

„Jako hltoun? Nemyslíš spíš _globo_?“ 

„Prostě nafouklý.“ 

„Ani jsme nepotřebovali umět ‚Sežeňte rychle doktora! Můj přítel bez pomoci do pěti vteřin zemře!‘“ 

„Na tenhle druh medúzy jsem nešlápl.“ 

„Ale mohl jsi.“ 

„Teď vážně – _flamenco_ , nebo jídlo?“ 

„To se nedá rozhodnout. Zato ta motorka...“ 

„Bez té motorky bychom nikdy neviděli ten hrad a římské divadlo a ty bílé vesničky.“ 

„Smrti se nebojím, ovšem představa, že skončím zmrzačený, se mi nezamlouvá. Jak by se řeklo španělsky ‚Spojte mě s britským konzulátem. Můj přítel se nakazil vozidlovým šílenstvím.‘?“ 

Chvíli upíjeli koňak v přátelském mlčení, pak Sirius řekl: „Docela se mi líbilo, jak jsi se vyparádil, když jsme šli podruhé na pláž. Netušil jsem, že existuje něco jako zmijozelský plážový slunečník.“ 

„Byl to zkrátka zelený slunečník a byli jsme na pláži.“ 

„Taky jsi měl dlouhé kalhoty, dlouhé rukávy, klobouk a sluneční brýle. Divím se, že jsi se odvážil nevzít si rukavice.“ 

„Nevyndával jsem ruce z kapes. Účelem bylo projít se po pláži. Po pláži jsme se prošli.“ 

„Líbilo se ti to?“ 

„Ovšemže. A ty jsi byl přitažlivě vysvlečený, čili tím se můj údajný přebytek šatů vyrovnal.“ Za okamžik dodal: „Ta aloe vera byla taky velmi příjemná.“ 

„Ležet v strašlivých bolestech v posteli a nechat se mazat bylo příjemné?“ Sirius zakroužil obsahem své sklenky. „Mám takové podezření, že druhý den už ti nic nebylo. Ale dál ses nechal mazat.“ 

„Opatrnosti není nikdy nazbyt.“ 

„To nepochybně. Zbyla nám nějaká?“ 

Vzato kolem a kolem to byl povedený týden. 

\----- ∞ -----

Po Španělsku bylo na čase jednat. Na vysokou se nastupovalo až na konci září, jenže, jak správně podotkl děkan, který jim pomáhal, zatímco doklady se zfalšovat daly, vědomosti nikoliv. Snape se potřeboval doučit veškerou matematiku, fyziku, chemii a biologii, které se vyučovaly na mudlovské střední škole. Děkan navrhl, aby se zapsal do letní univerzitní přípravky. Její slogan zněl „připravte se intenzivně, komplexně, okamžitě“ – PIKO. Studenti prohlašovali, že to ve skutečnosti znamená „padněte ihned, krutě, opakovaně“. 

Přípravka na přírodovědnou fakultu přes den pokrývala biologii, chemii a fyziku (s intenzivními laborkami) a večer algebru, geometrii a goniometrii. Jelikož Snape místo toho vystudoval obranu proti černé magii, kouzelné formule a přeměňování, měl děkan pocit, že jeho odborná průprava je přinejmenším nedostatečná. Tu přípravku nezbytně potřeboval. 

A práce mu začínala z kraje září, takže o tom si s ním Sirius taky musel promluvit, protože už poslal Snapeovu zfalšovanou žádost od částečný úvazek a nechtěl, aby Snapea zaskočilo, až se jeho pracovní den i příjem zkrátí na polovic. 

„Ehm...“ začal. 

Snape se na něj podíval, zvedl se a vypnul Sabicasovo _Cikánské flamenco_ , které měli puštěné. 

„Ano?“ 

„Chtěl bych s tebou o něčem mluvit,“ řekl Sirius. 

„To mi došlo.“ 

„Myslím si, že by ses měl vrátit do školy.“ 

„Cože?“ 

„Vytíráním podlah akorát promrháváš život. Když nemůžeš provádět kouzelnický výzkum, dělej mudlovský.“ Bál se přestat mluvit. „Jdi na vysokou a studuj botaniku, nebo biochemii, cokoliv. Jsi vědec, ne školník.“ 

„Ne.“ 

„Proč ne? Nenapadá mě jediný rozumný důvod, proč bys –“ 

„A mě,“ přerušil ho Snape, „jich napadá celá řada. Nepřichází v úvahu.“ 

„Ale přichází,“ řekl Sirius, „a manchesterská univerzita má takového prima děkana, který nám pomohl zfalšovat všechny tvoje doklady, a letní doučovací kurz ti začíná –“ 

Snape zúžil oči a Siriusovi slova zamrzla na rtech. „To se člověku hned nesmírně uleví, když zjistí, že se ocitl v tak dobrých rukou, že o ničem nemusí rozhodovat, protože o něj bude postaráno bez jeho souhlasu a bez přihlédnutí k jeho závazkům či přáním,“ protáhl uštěpačně. „Kam člověk nedosáhne, zatahají za nitky obratnější ruce a loutka zatančí na jinačí notu. Musím tomu výboru, který s takovou přičinlivostí přeorganizoval můj život, napsat děkovný dopis. S největší pravděpodobností si onen výbor už ovšem stihl pogratulovat sám.“ 

„No a co?“ vykřikl Sirius, jak mu došla trpělivost. „Co záleží na tom, kdo co udělal? To hodláš strávit zbytek život hraním si na Filche a necháš se přitom šikanovat bandou arogantních děcek? Máš na víc, zasloužíš si víc, a když teda jsou kouzelníci takoví pitomci, že to nepoznají, tak svoje umění můžeš nabídnout mudlům.“ 

Klekl si před ním na kolena a vzal jeho ruce do svých. „Jsi sakra vědec, Severusi. Je to tvoje _povinnost_! Představ si ty životy, které zachráníš. Jsi vědec, který spojuje mudlovskou a kouzelnickou vědu, člověka s tvými schopnostmi svět potřebuje moc na to, abys marnil čas zatápěním v nějakém pitomém kotli!“ 

Snape na něj dlouho upřeně hleděl a pak zvolna promluvil: „Jsem jediný ve škole, kdo umí naprogramovat termostat.“ 

„No tak si zkrátka budeš muset zaučit náhradníka, jasné?“ 

„Dejme tomu. Opravdu si tohle myslíš? O... mně?“ 

„Že budeš zachraňovat životy? To si piš, že si to myslím. Byla by tě věčná škoda.“ 

„Nejsi objektivní.“ 

„Jsem neústupný. Mám v úmyslu být neoblomný. Sám víš, že by se ti to hrozně líbilo.“ 

„No tak dobrá. Zapíšu se tam. Dá se přihlásit on-line?“ 

„Ehm, už jsi to udělal,“ řekl Sirius, „a tvoje letní doučovací lekce začínají v pondělí. Od devíti do devíti.“ Přikryl si uši dlaněmi, aby neslyšel Snapeovo rozhořčení. 

∴

Z matematiky měl Snape mizernou náladu celé léto – ačkoliv Sirius ho to léto téměř neviděl, poněvadž PIKO se konalo šest dní v týdnu – a pak celý podzim. Díky letní přípravce zvládl s přednáškami a praktikami pro první ročník držet krok. Laboratoř je, jak se ukázalo, prostě laboratoř, odměřování a směšování a zahřívání a čekání, a ať s hůlkou, nebo bez hůlky, je v ní doma. Ale matematika, s tou byla potíž. 

Ven nikdy moc nechodili, radši trávili společný čas u Siriuse doma, ale aspoň dělávali to samé. Teď, zatímco Sirius poslouchal hudbu nebo si četl, Snape měl na klíně učebnici matematiky. Infinitezimální počet, následovaný statistikou. 

Sirius mu koupil špičkovou grafovou kalkulačku od Texas Instruments a sobě sluchátka Bose. Dumal o své práci a pustil se do četby o vězeních. Tentokrát ne o teorii a dějinách, ale do beletrie: _V kárném táboře, Chladnokrevně, Katova píseň, Malá Doritka, Souostroví Gulag, Vězeň beze jména, cela bez čísla._ Po _Vězni_ proležel Tichošlápek několik hodin nehybně před krbem. To vězení neuměla nic než ubližovat? 

Pak si našel útěchu u Billie Holidayové: _Pěkná láska je to, bez polibků. Pěkná láska, příteli můj, vskutku..._

„Co se to s námi stalo?“ zasténal Snape jednoho dne. „Newton byl více než schopný kouzelník a jeden z nejlepších matematiků v dějinách. Kam se tohle podělo?“ 

„Jak to myslíš?“ 

„V jednu chvíli byli, Siriusi, čarodějky a kouzelníci vědci, matematici, léčitelé. Po uzákonění utajení v roce 1692 jako bychom ztratili ze zřetele matematickou důslednost nezbytnou pro vědecké bádání. Ke kouzlení ji nepotřebujeme, ale kdybychom se té disciplíny nezbavili, naše kouzlení by mělo mnohem větší sílu.“ 

„Ale to na čem pracuješ, ta klasifikace? To oboje spojuje, ne?“ 

„Ano, ale je to jen začátek,“ odvětil Snape. „Je toho potřeba tolik udělat, že tohle je jako kapka v moři.“ 

„Aspoň sis toho ale vědom a tu integraci začínáš provádět,“ řekl Sirius. 

„Nenarážíš tím doufám na integrály, že ne?“ Snape si povzdechl. „Snad. Podaří-li se mi pochopit ten zpropadený infinitezimální počet.“ 

\----- ∞ -----

Pozdě jednoho pátečního večera Snape otevřel _Denního věštce_ , ale Sirius mu ho sebral a sedl si vedle něj, tak těsně, že se dotýkali koleny. „Poslouchám,“ pravil Snape. 

„Harry a Ginny čekají dítě.“ 

Předpokládal ho to potěší, Snape však zareagoval naprosto nečekaně. 

Po tvářích se mu začaly koulet slzy. Vstal a pokusil se odejít pryč z pokoje, ale Sirius ho nepustil a, ke svému překvapení, se taky rozplakal. Jamesovo vnouče. Lilyino vnouče. Dlouho jen seděli na pohovce a drželi se za ruce. 

∴

Za dva roky, namísto obvyklých tří, Snape absolvoval s červeným diplomem obor biochemie. Večerní hodiny, letní soustředění, kreditové zkoušky. Sirius ho viděl, prakticky jen když něco studoval – výsledky z laboratoře, zadání cvičných problémů – nebo spal, ale na ceremoniál, při kterém se Snape stal bakalářem přírodních věd, přišel. Na rameno mu poklepal George. 

„Tak jsi dorazil.“ 

„To jsem si nemohl nechat ujít.“ 

„Jen se na něj podívej,“ řekl Sirius. „Já jsem šťastnej jako blecha.“ 

„Koukám na něj. Pane jo! Fakt vypadá parádně.“ 

„Mě z toho až chytá nostalgie,“ pokračoval Sirius. „Nikdo neumí v hábitu vypadat tak vznešeně jako Snape. To dělá ten nos. Pořád čekám, kdy na mě namíří hůlku a prokleje mě přes půlku školního nádvoří.“ 

„V mém případě je to dvouměsíční školní trest,“ řekl George. „Bože, jak mně teď chybí Fred.“ 

Sirius mu položil ruku na rameno. „Všem nám chybí.“ Zavládlo ticho. Pak Sirius řekl: „Snape se rozhodl pokračovat.“ 

„Pokračovat kam?“ 

„Úplně se do vědy a studia zbláznil. Z laboratoře se nedá dostat. Chce doktorát.“ 

„Takže bude něco jako léčitel?“ 

„To jsem si taky myslel. Ale zjevně to značí totální posedlost jedním oborem.“ Povzdechl si. „Bude provádět výzkum. Bude mít laboratoř a finance a postgraduální studenty.“ Po chvíli o dost veseleji dodal: „Dobrá zpráva je, že seknul s tím příšerným uklízením.“ 

„Jo?“ zeptal se George, „jak teda platí za školu? Pomáháš mu ty?“ 

„Ani náhodou. Ode mě si nevezme ani svrček. Ale na univerzitě ho považují za tak chytrého, že platí _oni jemu_.“ 

\----- ∞ -----

Ono léto se vypravili do Irska, trajektem. Mluvili i o Skotsku, ale, byť to Snape nevyřkl přímo, byli by příliš blízko Bradavic, místu, po kterém se mu stýskalo tak, že to ani nedokázal vtělit do slov. 

Ale Irsko bylo proveditelné a, na rozdíl od Španělska, chladné a mlhavé a zelené. Pronajali si zchátralou chajdu kousek od pláže a trávili hodiny procházkami a vysedáváním po okolí, posloucháním a pozorováním oceánu. Sirius si půjčil další motorku a opět Snapea přemluvil, aby se s ním svezl. Našli jinou chajdu u moře, v lepším stavu než ta, kterou si pronajímali, patřil k ní kousek okolního pozemku, byla odevšad daleko a Sirius ji koupil. Nechal ji napsat na svoje i Snapeovo jméno, Snapeovu tvrdošíjnému vzpěčování se navzdory, a po odpoledních do ní hledali vybavení. Byla jejich, na rozdíl od jeho bytu nebo Snapeova domku. Každou židli, kobereček, květináč i hrneček vybrali spolu. 

Nastěhovali se do ní na poslední týden, který tam trávili, a bylo to lepší, než se Sirius odvažoval doufat. První noc se milovali v posteli, která byla jejich, kterou společně vybrali, v domě, jenž jim oběma přirostl k srdci. 

Zhlížel se v bílých zdech, červené střeše a obrovském krbu, který celou chajdu útulně vyhříval. 

O něco méně ho těšily kamenné podlahy. Po sprchování si kleknul, protože nedokázal odolat a nezabořit nos do vlhkého ochlupení ve Snapeově klíně, na tváři se mu rozlil úsměv, když ho Snapeův penis šťouchl do brady, jak se naléval krví, a naslouchal jeho sténání, nejprve tichému, později hlasitějšímu, jak ho vzal do úst, pak se sténání proměnilo v kňučení a Snape se chytil umyvadla, aby neupadl, a Sirius ho popadl za jednu půlku, aby si ho přidržel u sebe, a sál a lízal a rukou mu mnul koule a Snapeovy steny se horečně zrychlily, a pak vyvrcholil a Sirius polykal. 

Miloval, když se mu Snape udělal do pusy. Pokaždé ho přemohla nesmírná něha, pocit moci a důvěrnosti, že to on, svými rty a ústy a jazykem, dokáže přimět Snapea, vládnoucího takovým sebeovládáním, aby se třásl, chvěl, zhroutil se mu do náruče a nechal se odvést do postele. Dojímalo ho, že když bylo po všem, leskly se Snapeovi často v očích slzy. 

Jeho kolenům se však studené kamenné podlahy nezamlouvaly. Asi stárnu, pomyslel si. Může si ale kolena podložit složeným ručníkem. 

∴

Sirius nechal Snapea číst si ve stínu _Solanaceae: čeleď lilkovitých_ a vypravil se dojednat se sousedem farmářem, aby se o chajdu staral, až budou pryč, a taky aby, Snapeovi pro radost, založil a dbal o zahrádku. 

„Růže,“ uložil mu, „a kytky co kvetou v létě a hezky voní. Levanduli, gardénie, jasmíny, pustoryl a tak. A nějaké bylinky.“ 

Pak se dal na cestu zpátky k chajdě. Slunce se chýlilo k západu a jak se blížil, přidával do kroku. Vracel se domů, domů ke svému milému. Překvapilo ho, jak moc ho to pomyšlení činí šťastným. 

∴

Univerzita Snapeovi začínala, sotva se vrátili. Pracoval jako asistent výzkumu v biochemické laboratoři. Sirius poslouchal jeho povídání o výzkumu a přednáškách, které vede. Pro něj to bylo z valné většiny nesrozumitelné, ale byl pyšný na to, co Snape dělá, jeho vědomosti mu imponovaly a těšilo ho, že to on k tomu dal prvotní impulz. 

Doktorandské studium bylo ještě náročnější než předchozí dva roky. Studijní náplň šla do větší hloubky, práce mu ukrajovala čas a vyžadovala soustředění, a k tomu se Snape učil francouzsky. 

Pondělní večery odložili, už když na školu poprvé nastoupil. Pro Siriuse to znamenalo, že se mu týden daleko víc táhl, tak trochu nevěděl, co si počít. Pátky trávil u Snapea, dost často skončil u toho, že ho pozoroval při práci. Hodně četl. Po snídani se Snape vydával do laboratoře a Sirius se k němu přidal, s pocitem nadbytečnosti a knížkou v ruce. 

Snapea to zcela pohltilo. Mudlovská věda ho fascinovala a řekl Siriusovi, že už teď vidí, jak by mohla prospět přípravě lektvarů, jak bude moct svou laboratorní práci vztáhnout k tomu, co ví o lektvarech a magii. 

„Jak jde u tebe v laboratoři zkoumat magii?“ zeptal se Sirius. 

„V laboratoři ne. Tam je všechno čistě mudlovské. Kouzelnický výzkum provádím doma.“ 

Sirius si říkal, kdy asi tak Snape spí. 

∴

Sirius doufal, že si budou moci udělat volno okolo Vánoc, ale Snape měl moc práce. Měl rozdělané nějaké experimenty, na které musel dohlížet, a jeho vedoucí profesor mu nejen svěřil chod laboratoře, ale taky mu dal na zodpovědnost pomoci několika dalším studentům. Sirius byl přesvědčen, že nedal najevo, jak ho to roztrpčilo, ale roztrpčilo ho to hodně. Silvestr nakonec strávili v laboratoři, protože pokus byl v takovém stádiu, že ho Snape nemohl nechat bez dozoru. Siriusovi se v studené laboratoři nikdy dvakrát nelíbilo a stýskalo se mu po jeho vyhřátém bytě s krbem a perfektním ozvučením. 

Byl-li Nový rok zklamáním, Vánoce byly báječné. Strávil je převážně s Harrym a jeho rodinou. Kéž by tak Snape mohl vidět miminko, Jamese Siriuse Pottera, které, jak Sirius tvrdil, vypadalo úplně jako James a Harry, naživo. Snape si velmi pozorně prohlédl fotky a vyslechl Siriusovo líčení, jaké miminko je, co dělá, jak se drží – strašlivě silně! – jeho prstů, jak řve – dobré plíce! – a Sirius už teď poznal, že bude mít bleskové reflexy – budoucí nebelvírský chytač, to mi můžeš věřit! 

Koupil si digitální foťák a vyfotil Jamese, aby ho mohl Snapeovi poslat mailem. Fotil všechno. Harry a ostatní, jak Sirius věděl, jeho zapálené užívání mudlovských technologií sledovali s pobavením, byť tedy Hermiona u sebe nosila mobilní telefon. 

Sirius dbal, aby Jamese každý týden navštívil. Nevynechal ani jednu nedělní večeři a držel miminko v náruči, když usínalo po jídle. 

Jedna Hermionina kolegyně, vrchní sestra u svatého Munga jménem Rachel, často přišla na večeři taky. Bylo jí okolo čtyřiceti, měla plavé vlasy a široké modré oči a vypadalo to, že se v jednom kuse usmívá. Jednu neděli Siriuse pozvala na večeři příští středu. Měl trochu pochybnosti, ale šel. Koneckonců, ten den se Snapem domluvený nebyl a Snape mu minulý pátek zrušil a bylo milé mít někoho, s kým může trávit čas, a beztak z toho nic nebude... 

Jak se zima přehoupla do jara, Snapeovi ještě přibylo práce. Některý týden se ani neviděli. Zdál se duchem nepřítomný, myšlenkami stále někde jinde. Sirius se ho pokusil přesvědčit, aby si vzal pár dní volno okolo Velikonoc, ale Snape prohlásil, že nemůže. Prý nemá čas. 

Rachel Siriuse pozvala, aby Velikonoce strávil u ní doma, v jejím domku v Godrikově Dole. Přijal, když byl Snape tak vytížený, a její ložnice pro hosty byla noční můra plná kanýrků a hedvábných květin. Na druhou stranu, počasí bylo nádherné. Chodili na dlouhé procházky, dali si večeři U Hvízdavé hůlky a strávili příjemný večer poslechem kouzelnického rozhlasu. Rachel velkou část času pletla a chovala stádečko ovcí a koz na vlnu, kterou si sama barvila a spřádala. Hodně povídala, mnohem víc než Snape, a byť to mu to žvanění občas šlo na nervy, většinou byl kupodivu spokojený. Bylo mu s ní celkem fajn. 

Nakonec s ní trávil ještě víc času, jelikož Snape téměř úplně zmizel v laboratoři. I e-maily začal psát stručné a k věci. Sirius věděl, že by to měl nadhodit, říct mu, jak těžko jeho nepřítomnost snáší, ale zdálo se mu, že na to nemá právo. Byl to koneckonců on, kdo Snapeovi řekl, že se má vrátit do školy. Snape to takhle chtěl a těšil se v tomhle svém novém podnikání značným úspěchům. 

Onoho června Snape vynechal cestu na hřbitov v Godrikově Dole. Měl přednášku o své práci na konferenci, jak řekl Siriusovi, a na hřbitov půjde příští týden. Rachel se Siriusem šla. Tak jako tehdy před lety se Snapem, sedl si s ní na kamennou zídku. Pak se prošli zpátky k ní domů. Měla pro něj přichystanou večeři, a když se najedli, nahnali společně ovce a kozy dovnitř a pak šli na procházku po vsi. Ve snášejícím se šeru mu vklouzla rukou do dlaně. 

Jeho reakce ho dočista překvapila. Byl gay, odjakživa, a přesto... mu to bylo příjemné. Byla milá a taky nikoho neměla. Jejího muže zabili na začátku války a nikdy neměla děti, což ji velmi mrzelo, jak řekla. Děti milovala. U svatého Munga byla vrchní sestra na dětském oddělení. 

A tady byl on, jeho milenec právě dával přednášku o mudlovské vědě na konferenci na druhém konci země, a jemu kráčela po boku milá čarodějka. Stiskl její ruku a ona k němu vzhlédla, plavé kučery osvícené světlem z nedalekého okna. Do jejího domu došli mlčky. 

∴

Snape na jaře dokončil magisterské studium. Sirius se byl podívat, jak dostává diplom a zvláštní ocenění od katedry za postgraduální výzkum. Všiml si, jak unaveně Snape vypadá, což se jen dalo čekat po tom, kolik práce odvedl. Sirius doufal, že teď trochu zvolní, udělá si čas na ně. Potřeboval to. Byl zmatený. 

Rachel mu nabídla jiný život. S magií a mezi ostatními kouzelníky, život bez skrývání. Harry a Ginny a ostatní ji znali a měli rádi, a když se všichni sešli, zapadla mezi ně. Chtěla dítě a Sirius s úžasem zjistil, že představa vlastního dítěte ho vzrušuje. Byla otevřená a překypovala nakažlivým nadšením. Nic takového Sirius už dlouho necítil. 

A Snape... netušil, co k němu Snape cítí. Nevěděl, jestli Snapeovi chybí, jestli mu chybí společně trávený čas. Když si po ceremoniálu s diplomem šli sednout na večeři, uvědomil si Sirius, že spolu nestrávili jediný večer už víc než měsíc. Přesto, za dva týdny spolu odjedou do Irska a Sirius se těšil na nadcházející víkend, který, jak doufal, stráví společně. 

„Vrátíš se se mnou zpátky do Londýna, že ano?“ zeptal se. 

Snape na něj chvatně pohlédl a Sirius mu ve tváři vyčetl provinilost. „Ehm, ne, Siriusi, promiň. Zítra odjíždím do Paříže. Spolupracujeme tam s jednou laboratoří a já tam teď budu dva týdny pracovat s hostujícím profesorem, abych s předstihem rozběhl svůj doktorandský výzkum. Leda že bys chtěl jet se mnou?“ 

Slyšel, s jakou nadějí v hlase to Snape říká, ale odmítl. „Promiň,“ řekl, „bylo by to fajn, ale slíbil jsem Harrymu a Ginny, že jim na pár dnů pohlídám Jamese, aby mohli na chvíli vypadnout. A další víkend slaví Harry narozeniny.“ 

Snapeovi se ve tváři nezračila ani stopa zklamání. „Aha. To je škoda. Tak se uvidíme, až se vrátím, ano? A pojedeme do Irska?“ 

Strávil noc u Snapea doma, navzdory Emiččině zjevné nechuti. Doufal, že se pomilují, ale Snape okamžitě usnul. Sirius zůstal vzhůru, zmatený a dotčený, poslouchal, jak vedle něj Snape oddechuje, a dumal, co se to děje. Usnul až hodně pozdě, a když se probudil, Snape už byl nachystaný odejít na časný ranní vlak. 

Rachel mu přes týden pomohla s Jamesem a užili si to spolu, brali ho na procházky a těšili se z jeho dětské nevinnosti. Poslal Snapeovi e-mail, ale dostal jen zběžnou odpověď. Snape měl prý plné ruce práce. 

Rachel uložila Jamese do postýlky, vrátila se do pokoje a Sirius zavřel počítač. 

O týden později na oslavě Harryho pětadvacátých narozenin oznámili zasnoubení. 

∴

Snapeovi to neřekl. Za týden měli odjet do Irska a Sirius věděl, že mu to musí říct ještě předtím, ale nějak se k tomu ne a ne dostat. Rachel, která se zeptala, jestli může jet s ním, vysvětlil, že je to dlouho plánovaná dovolená s „kamarádem“. 

Musel to Snapeovi říct. Netoužil ho ranit. Jen prostě chtěl zkusit žít obyčejný život a Rachel mu tu zkušenost mohla dopřát. Snapeovi ale dlužil vysvětlení. Když spolu zůstali po večeři sedět, pár večerů před tím, než měli odjet, Sirius se zhluboka nadechl. 

„Něco ti musím říct,“ prohlásil. Snape k němu vzhlédl, černé oči téměř zakryté vlasy. Potřebuje ostříhat, všiml si Sirius. 

„Poslouchám,“ pravil Snape s úsměvem. Když před pár hodinami dorazil, byl utahaný a skleslý z cesty, ale mezitím si viditelně odpočinul. 

„Někoho jsem potkal,“ spustil Sirius. Chození kolem horké kaše by ničemu nepomohlo. „Rachel. Už jsem ti o ní před nějakou dobou povídal. Dobře... dobře spolu vycházíme. Vypadá to, že mě má ráda a, no..., mně na ní záleží...“ Hlas se mu vytratil. Snape čekal na pokračování. „Trávíme spolu dost času a myslím, že bychom do toho mohli zkusit praštit...“ 

Snapeovo mlčení ho znervózňovalo. 

„Hlavně, Severusi, víš, s ní bych mohl žít otevřeně. Mohli bychom mít děti. Já bych děti měl rád. Ani jsem netušil, jak moc, a ona je taky chce –“ 

Sledoval, jak Snape přejíždí prsty po pruhovaném vzorku na svých kalhotách. 

„Vím, že se to může zdát trochu unáhlené, ale nám dvěma to už chvíli moc neklape a s Rachel... rozhodli jsme se, že začneme bydlet spolu a za pár měsíců se třeba vezmeme. Zatím jsme teda jen zasnoubení.“ Nervózně se zasmál. 

Snape přikývl. „Pak mi nezbývá, než ti poblahopřát,“ řekl. 

Vstal. Sirius vstal taky a Snape k němu napřáhl ruku. „Gratuluju, Blacku. Přeju tobě a... Rachel hodně štěstí.“ 

Sirius si s ním potřásl a vnímal konečnost toho gesta. Jak to, že to nečekal? „Ale zůstaneme dál přátelé, že jo?“ 

„Je mi líto. Obávám se, že toho nejsem schopen.“ 

„Ale –“ Snažil se, aby v jeho hlase nezněla panika. 

„Je mi líto, Blacku, ale ne.“ 

Ve dveřích se otočil. „Nechal jsem si tu pár věcí. Mohl bych tě požádat, abys mi je poslal poštou?“ 

Sirius přikývl a pak našel řeč. „Do Irska nebudeš chtít jet?“ zeptal se a napadlo ho přitom, jak si vůbec mohl myslet, že by Snape chtěl. 

Snape zády k němu zavrtěl hlavou a vyšel ven. 

∴

„Máš to v hlavě v pořádku?“ George zněl rozzlobeně a chladně. 

„Co tím chceš říct?“ 

„Že Rachel nemiluješ a že je sice fajn, ale že ve skutečnosti tě taky nemiluje. Přestal jsi rozumně uvažovat.“ 

„Mám ji rád.“ 

„Že ji máš rád ještě neznamená, že s ní budeš chtít strávit zbytek života. Co Snape?“ 

„Co je s ním?“ 

„Siriusi, co to provádíš? Máš přítele, milence, žije se ti dobře – proč se toho všeho snažíš zbavit kvůli – komu vlastně? Rachel? Dítěti? Jsi si vůbec jistý, že _chceš_ dítě?“ 

„Georgi, koukej –“ 

„Ne, ty koukej zapnout mozek. Právě si to všechno posíráš. Řekni mi, že ti na Snapeovi nezáleží, řekni mi to teď a tady, bez vytáček, a slibuju, že ode mě neuslyšíš ‚já ti to říkal‘. Ale zruš to pitomé zasnoubení, než bude pozdě. Siriusi, probůh, vždyť jsi gay.“ 

„Mně na Snapeovi záleží, ale má teď nový život a ten zjevně nezahrnuje mě. Takže ať si trhne nohou, já se ožením a třeba budu mít dítě a šanci žít normální život, otevřeně, bez skrývání...“ 

„No, možná kdyby sis dal tu práci zařídit Snapeovi omilostnění, tak bys ten život mít mohl. Ale tohle – to bude přesný opak otevřeného života, tímhle popřeš sám sebe.“ 

Na tenhle aspekt Sirius nechtěl myslet. „Myslíš, že jsem se nesnažil? To snáz přiměješ zlatonku, aby se ani nehnula. Nedovolil mi, abych se pokusil lautr o nic, ale to je do prdele jeho volba. A buďme upřímní – vážně si myslíš, že by ho Harry a ostatní přivítali zpátky s otevřenou náručí?“ 

„Harry ví, díky komu jsme zvítězili –“ 

„Jasně a jsme všichni Snapeovi ohromně vděční, bla bla bla, ale víš co? Nikdo by ho nechtěl denně vídat. Nikdo by se s ním, do prdele, nechtěl přátelit. A on to ví, a smířil se s tím, má vlastní život, pomalu se z něj stává vědec a o mě vůbec nejde. Takže si dej pohov!“ 

„Hele, já si prostě myslím, že děláš chybu, to je všechno. Koho zajímá, jestli se chce Harry se Snapem denně vídat? Ty se s ním chceš denně vídat.“ 

„Ale to je můj problém, ne tvůj, jasné?“ odpověděl zhrublým hlasem. 

V Doupěti spolu jednali ve vší slušnosti. Jejich dosavadní kamarádství Siriusovi chybělo. 

\----- ∞ -----

Datum pro svatbu stanovené nebylo. Sirius se nastěhoval do Rachelina maličkého domku v Godrikově Dole. Bydlet tam se mu strašně nelíbilo, ale prozatím to jinak nešlo. Rachel měla v Godrikově Dole spoustu vazeb, svůj domek, tetičku a strýčka, kteří bydleli kousek od ní, a samozřejmě svoje kozy a ovce. Dokud s ní nezačal bydlet, neuvědomoval si, jak velký je o vlnu, kterou spřádala, zájem. Její stádečko do Londýna přestěhovat nemohl, byť o tom chvíli vážně uvažoval. Taky mu teď přišlo nezvyklé žít v kouzelnické komunitě. Za ty roky si své mudlovské čtvrti přivykl a sevřenost Godrikova Dolu shledával omezující. 

Když si zašli na jídlo k Hvízdavé hůlce, pustil se do chuťově nevýrazného hospodského nášupu bez nadšení a myslel přitom na indickou restauraci kousek od svého bytu, kde servírovali k odnosu s sebou báječný palak panýr a kuřecí tikka masala. Se Snapem tam jídávali často. A pak ta skvělá dim sum knedlíčkárna, kde snídávali v sobotu ráno. Mračil se na svoje zapékané hovězí s ledvinkami a cítil, jak se mu sbíhají sliny, ledva pomyslí na vepřové šumai a krevetky s pepřem a solí. 

Ze sexu nijak nadšený nebyl, ale přežít se dal. Rachel nechtěla otěhotnět, dokud nebude po svatbě, což Siriusovi vyhovovalo. Nemuseli díky tomu mít sex až tak často. Jen nerad si přiznával, že vyhonit se při sprchování mu přinášelo víc uspokojení, než sex s Rachel. Byla roztomilá a opravdu mu na ní záleželo a chtěl, aby jim to klapalo, ale občas ho přepadaly pochyby. 

Ale mělo to i své světlé stránky. Vzdal se skutečně parádního sexu a dobrého jídla a mlčenlivého přátelství a vysoké inteligence ve prospěch někoho, kdo byl mnohem společenštější, mnohem víc sžitý s kouzelnickým světem. Za ty roky strávené se Snapem pomalu čím dál míň kouzlil a teď, když žil v Godrikově Dole s Rachel, používal kouzla pořád: aby umyl nádobí, aby uklidil, když něco rozlil, aby se oholil, aby ustlal postel. Nebylo to zrovna _Expecto Patronum_ , ale i tak. 

Počítač nechal ve svém kensingtonském bytě a trávil v něm několik odpolední týdně, aby zkontroloval e-maily a byl chvíli sám, poslechl si Chopina a Dire Straits, zatímco je Rachel v práci. Nepotřeboval byt prodávat. Měl dost peněz, aby si ho mohl držet, a měl tak díky němu kam jít, když potřeboval být sám. Poslal Snapeovi e-mail, ale odpověď nedostal. Zkusil mu napsat esemesku, ale vrátila se mu zpátky jako nepřijatá a krátce na to mu u operátora vypršela smlouva. 

Jeho práce v Azkabanu dospěla k zásadní metě. Přepadová inspekce poprvé shledala, že jsou pokyny, jež stanovil, v plném rozsahu dodržovány. S vězni se zacházelo důstojně a s respektem a mohli očekávat čisté cely, postele a šaty, slušné jídlo, pravidelné mytí a žádné násilí. Zlepšování postupovalo pomalu, ale jistě a Sirius byl navýsost spokojen. Zkusil si o tom popovídat s Rachel, ale ta se o Azkabanu bavila strašlivě nerada, tak toho nechal. Dokázal ji pochopit. Jako mnoho dalších čarodějek a kouzelníků ji z Azkabanu jímala hrůza, což zřejmě, jak se domníval, vedlo k tomu, že se tam podmínky dostaly do tak strašlivého stavu. Personál si dělal co chtěl, nikdo na něj nedohlížel, a co se mozkomorů týkalo, dohled nad nimi měl větší strach z nich než oni z nějakého dohledu. 

Zkraje léta s Rachel vyrazili na společnou dovolenou. Věděla, že má chajdu v Irsku, a Siriusovi se moc nechtělo ji tam vzít. Jenže o Irsko Rachel nestála. Španělsko, řekla. Hezké slunečné místo. Vypravili se na Costa del Sol, na stejné místo, kde byl se Snapem. Rachel si to tam ohromně užila. Siriusovi to tam lezlo krkem ještě víc než při předchozí návštěvě. Příliš mnoho hluku, příliš mnoho tepla, příliš mnoho světla. A Rachel ráda tancovala, což to ještě zhoršovalo. Noční kluby nebyly pro něj. Když se vrátili, rozhodně si nepomyslel, že byl za ten společně strávený čas rád. Nešlo mu to z hlavy, dumal nad tím, ale nedokázal dojít k žádnému závěru. Nebylo to v žádném případě tiché souznění, kterého si tolik cenil ve Snapeově případě, ale bylo to příjemné a až na takové věci jako jídlo a tu a tam hlučnou dovolenou v teple, to byl pohodový vztah. Na sex už beztak pomalu přestával mít věk. A líbilo se mu pohybovat se v kouzelnickém světě v něčí společnosti. 

∴

Jednoho dne ráno dostali sovu od Harryho a honem spěchali do Londýna za Ginny a jejím novým synem. Harry stál hned vedle a dmul se pýchou. Sirius udělal fotku a sklonil se nad miminkem, aby si ho prohlédl. 

„Jak se jmenuje?“ zeptal se. 

„Slíbíš mi, že se nebudeš zlobit?“ řekl Harry. 

„Proč bych se měl zlobit?“ 

„Albus... Albus Severus Potter,“ řekl Harry. „Vím, že byl Snape nabručený mizera, ale bez něj bychom válku nevyhráli, vděčím mu za život a miloval moji mámu –“ 

Sirius mu skočil do řeči: „Podle mě je to úžasné jméno, Harry, a je nádherný.“ 

„Má oči po mámě,“ řekl Harry. „Myslím, že se k němu hodí, víš?“ 

Sirius přikývl. „Souhlasím,“ vypravil ze sebe přes knedlík v krku. 

∴

Rose Weasleyová se narodila dva měsíce nato a Rachel měla plné ruce práce, pletla růžové věcičky, kupovala plyšová zvířátka, holčička ji dočista nadchla. Sirius strávil jedno zlatavé odpoledne v Doupěti s Alem a Rosie oběma v náručí, každého na jedné ruce, když usínali. Moc se mu líbila jejich hřejivá tíha, mléčně nasládlá miminkovská vůně, jejich pravidelné oddechování, a Rachel se s Hermionou radila o lektvaru, který by jí pomohl otěhotnět. 

Krátce na to mu Rachel řekla, že by se chtěla pokusit o dítě. „Konečně,“ byla jeho první myšlenka. A druhá, která ho zasáhla s omračující silou, byla: „Ne!“ 

Rachel povídala, spřádala plány, vybírala, ze které místnosti udělají pokoj pro miminko. Sirius jí téměř neodpovídal a čím dál víc panikařil. Nechtěl to, nakonec to vůbec nechtěl. A svatba – nechtěla velkou svatbu, když byla její druhá, jen obřad na zahradě, nejspíš příští měsíc, počasí by mělo být slušné, a budou muset pozvat – další plánování. Siriusovi šla hlava kolem. 

Chtěl zpátky svůj starý život. Chodit si kam se mu zachce, dávat si k jídlu něco zajímavého, vidět se se Snapem, mít sex, ze kterého se mu rozbuší srdce. Je přece, připomněl si, gay. A člověk s vlastními zvyky, chutěmi a touhami. Toužil po Snapeově přítomnosti, v níž by si odpočinul, po jeho humoru, jeho moudrosti, jeho vášni a jeho potěšení v posteli. 

Pouhý rok a už si ani nebyl jistý, proč to udělal, na co myslel. Nechtěl mít dítě, a nechtěl ani ženu. Nechtěl rodinu. Chtěl Snapea. 

James a Al a Rosie – zbožňoval je, ale vždycky je mohl vrátit rodičům. Nechtěl je vychovávat. Jak si vůbec někdy mohl myslet, že ano? 

Pozdě toho večera, když poslouchal, jak vedle něj Rachel klidně oddechuje, si konečně přiznal, že ji nemiluje. A nikdy nemiloval. Chystal se ji jen využít a co hůř, zradil Snapea, zradil slib, který mu dal. Hanbou se propadal. 

Byl vzhůru celou noc, dobře si vědom, že s touhle šarádou musí skoncovat. 

Vytekla trocha slziček a Rachel přiznala, že si taky není jistá, že děti chce, ale že si myslela, že ano. Zkusila ho přemluvit, aby s ní zůstal, ale Sirius chtěl, musel pryč. Ještě to odpoledne se sbalil a nechal ten přetopený, přezdobený domek s napěchovanými kanapátky a poličkami přetékajícími drobnůstkami, s rádiem vyhrávajícím výhradně kouzelnické stanice a s kuchyní, v níž byl nejodvážnějším kořením muškátový oříšek, za sebou. 

Nechal za sebou kouzelnický svět. Bude žít mezi světy, spolu se Snapem. Pokud ho Snape vezme zpátky. 

Večer zavolal Hermioně a nabyl silného dojmu, že po něm Rachel nebude truchlit. Líbilo se jí, že se kolem ní točil pohledný, silný muž, ale venkoncem ji rozchod až tak nesebral a plánovala pořídit si kočku. Otřásl se, hned se mu vybavila Emička. Sex s Rachel nebyl tak dobrý, aby byl ochoten nechat se kvůli němu rozdrásat na kost. 

\----- ∞ -----

Byl to rok, co Snapea naposled viděl, rok, co s ním naposled mluvil. Bydlel v Godrikově Dole a na hřbitov šel den po té, co věděl, že tam půjde Snape, a viděl kytice, které tam nechal. Ale jeho neviděl, nechtěl ho vidět. 

Teď ale chtěl a přemýšlel, jak na to. Chtěl se mu omluvit za to, že udělal přesně to, čeho se Snape obával, nejdřív se s ním sblížil, a pak ho nechal. Jejich rozchod překypoval bolestí, kterou Snape nikdy nevyjádří, kterou mu on, Sirius, způsobil. Choval se jako dítě, protože si Snape našel svoje místo ve světě mudlovské vědy a už ho tolik nepotřeboval. 

Jako kdyby si ochočil zvíře, a potom ho odkopl a opustil, když mu konečně začalo důvěřovat. Hanbou se červenal, jak ohavně se zachoval. 

Myslel si, že bude moct mít oboje, Rachel i Snapea, nebo aspoň Rachel v dětském pokojíčku a Snapea jako přítele, nedomyslel, že spaním se Snapem se podstata jejich vztahu změnila. Vlastně, Rachel jako přítelkyně a Snape jako milenec by byla lepší varianta. Ačkoliv Snape samozřejmě byl jeho přítel, jeho nejbližší přítel. Myslel si, že chce dítě, ženu a ve své honbě za nimi přehlížel své nejzákladnější já. Bože, jaký to jen byl pitomec. 

Procházel se zrovna po Londýně a myslel přitom na Snapea, když ho něco napadlo. Usmál se pro sebe. A má peníze. Může si zjednat pomocníky. 

Dohledal si je už před mnoha lety, když poprvé uviděl kytici, kterou Snape připravil pro Lily, nikoliv lilie, nýbrž rozmarýnu, fialky, levanduli a nachový hyacint, na znamení vzpomínek, věrnosti, oddanosti a „Mrzí mě to; prosím odpusť mi.“ 

Zaplaví Snapea nachovými hyacinty. 

Posadil se v internetové kavárně, protože nedokázal čekat, než dojde domů. Pro začátek tucet v květináčích, které mu nechá doručovat denně celý týden. Našel si květinářství. Paní, se kterou si popovídal, mu byla velmi nápomocná. Zavolal majitelce krámu kousek od Snapeova domu, která poměrně ochladla, když si uvědomila, kdo je zač, ale poněkud roztála, když jí vyložil svůj plán. Sirius ocenil neprofesionální indiskrétnost, s níž mu prozradila, že Snape několik měsíců nevypadal dobře, že poznala, že je smutný a nejspíš osamělý, a jak šťastný byl, když se před rokem vrátili z Irska. 

Jak mu mohlo nedojít, že je Snape šťastný, že s ním může trávit čas? Jak vůbec přežil válku a Azkaban, když nedokázal poznat nejzjevnější skutečnosti? „Imbecilní idiot“ ho ani zdaleka nevystihoval. 

Souhlasila, že mu s jeho plánem pomůže. Nechá k ní doručovat hyacinty a ona mu je bude předávat. 

Není nad dobrý plán, zašklebil se. Teď to tedy budou hyacinty pro Snapea. 

Teď ho bude prosit o odpuštění. 

∴

Promluvil si s Georgem, jediným kdo o něm a Snapeovi věděl. George obrátil oči v sloup, ale pomoc by mu nikdy neodmítl. 

Zavolal do zahrádkářských potřeb, kam Snape chodil. V sobotu se u nich měl zastavit s nějakými orchidejemi. Jednu orchideu na uzdravení mu zase dají. A nachový hyacint. Bez vysvětlení. 

Květinářství slíbilo, že začne ke Snapeovi domů doručovat v neděli. Každý den tucet hyacintů, dokud jim Sirius neřekne, aby přestali. Majitelka krámu mu řekla, že Snape u ní nakupuje po práci v pondělí, ve středu a v pátek a ona mu pokaždé předá, bez vysvětlení, jeden hyacint v květináči. 

V pátek pak, zatímco bude Snape v práci, půjdou s Georgem k němu domů a na všech myslitelných místech založí záhonky a zasadí do nich hyacinty. Zařídil, aby jich ráno po té, co Snape odejde do práce, doručili tři sta. 

V následujících dnech mu jeho rozmanití pobočníci hlásili po telefonu, esemeskami a e-maily úspěšný postup mise. Snape se ze začátku tvářil zmateně, ale postupně se smířil s tím, že proud hyacintů neustává. 

A to tedy neustával. Sirius je, skrytý v neviditelném plášti, nechal v jeho kancelářičce na univerzitě, v jeho laboratoři, dokonce na vedlejším sedadle ve večerním autobuse. Autobus byl nacpaný a několik lidí vypadalo zaraženě, že se nemůžou posunout na prázdné místo, které neviditelný Sirius zabíral. 

Když Snape dorazil do práce v pátek ráno, na stole každého profesora, řadového zaměstnance i postgraduálního studenta byl nachový hyacint a krabička s půltuctem čokoládiček (pro vedoucí sekretariátu, která byla diabetička, bez cukru). Všichni v oddělení měli celý den povznesenou náladu. 

Zatímco Snape v laboratoři prováděl nějaký svůj komplikovaný experiment, Sirius byl u něj doma v očekávání dodávky tří set hyacintů. Když dorazil George s kávou, kytky byly připravené a Sirius začínal rýčem hloubit neumělé díry. 

„Použij hloubicí formuli,“ řekl George. 

„Nemůžu. Hlídáček přece.“ 

George pozvedl obočí. „Myslel jsem na to. Angelina ho dnes ráno znova zrušila. Večer ho bude muset vrátit, ale přes den by si toho nikdo všimnout neměl, a pokud ano, bude tvrdit, že to byl omyl. Takže o nic nejde. A nám to ulehčí dnešní práci,“ dodal a sáhl po hůlce. 

Kouzla vysazování urychlila a výsledek byl omračující. George se _přemístil_ do Londýna. Sirius mu před odchodem podal ruku. 

„Měl jsi pravdu. Já jsem se mýlil,“ řekl. 

George si s ním potřásl a pak mu dal hravý štulec do ramene. „Já ti to říkal,“ prohlásil. „Ať ti to vyjde.“ 

∴

Sirius přes sebe přehodil neviditelný plášť, když pozdě odpoledne uslyšel, že Snape přichází, a stáhl se do zadní části zahrádky. 

Snape se u zadního vchodu zarazil a zůstal zírat. Sirius využil zrušení hlídáčku a kouzly opravil a umyl skleník a sklo se jen lesklo. Kolem dokola zatravněného kusu zahrádky a před veškerou původní výsadbou z každého kousku zryté půdy rašily nachové hyacinty. Voněly omamně a očistně. 

Snape poklekl. Dotkl se jednoho květu, jeho nachových okvětních plátků, přejel prstem po temně zeleném listu. Sirius cítil, jak se mu svírá hrdlo. Snape se usmál a na zahrádku vytlapkala Emička a zamířila si to rovnou k Siriusovi. 

Snape vstal a pozoroval, jak se k němu kočka zcela odhodlaně krade a pak seká po jeho kotníku, naprosto netečná k plášti. Sirius vyjekl a Snape se začal smát. 

„Hodláš se tam nechat mrzačit celý večer?“ 

Sirius shodil plášť a následoval Snapea do kuchyně. „Neměl jsem v plánu se s tebou potkat,“ řekl. „Myslel jsem, že bych přišel zítra ráno.“ 

„S tuctem hyacintů?“ 

Sirius se neubránil smíchu. V kuchyni jich byla aspoň třicítka, na každé rovné ploše, v hrncích a vázách a počítal, že jinde po domě jich bude dalších padesát, pokud šlo vše podle plánu. 

„No, vlastně jsem měl v úmyslu přinést vdolečky ke snídani,“ odpověděl. 

„Spokojíš se se špagetami k večeři?“ 

„ _Alla puttanesca_?“ 

„Jestli chceš.“ 

„Ó ano, prosím, Severusi. S extra porcí ančoviček?“ 

„Jestli chceš.“ 

Cítil v Severusově hlase odstup. Obrnil se. 

„Chci tebe,“ řekl velmi tiše. 

Snape na okamžik zavřel oči. „To nedokážu.“ 

Siriusovi se obrátil žaludek. Přikývl. „Rozumím,“ řekl. „Mrzí mě to. Nemáš tušení, jako moc mě to mrzí, jak moc jsem to posral.“ 

„Vím naprosto přesně, jak moc jsi to posral.“ Odmlčel se. Potom ukázal na kuchyň plnou kytek a na zahrádku. „A mám jistou představu,“ pokračoval, „jak to cítíš teď.“ 

Pozoroval, tak jako mnohokrát předtím, jak Snape připravuje omáčku, upřeně hleděl na jeho štíhlé prsty a neuniklo mu, že pohubl. Jeho vinou. Snape nalil oběma skleničku vína a dal vařit vodu. 

Siriusovi na klín vyskočila Emička a on ztuhl a chystal se ji postavit zpátky na zem a nechat se přitom poškrábat nebo kousnout, ale ona se mu usadila na kolenou a rozpředla se. Začal ji váhavě hladit a Emička mu to dovolila. 

Posadili se k jídlu a do řeči se při něm pustili jen velice obezřetně. Sirius Snapeovi ukázal fotky Ala a Rosie, řekl mu, že George s Angelinou měli svatbu, a Snape kývl hlavou. Na oplátku Siriusovi povyprávěl o univerzitě, o svém doktorandském výzkumu, o tom, jak postupuje se svým projektem klasifikace kouzelných rostlin. 

Odmlky se prodlužovaly, ale nebylo to nepříjemné mlčení. Snape vstal, aby jim připravil čaj, a Sirius zavřel oči. Emička ho, tak jako Al a Rosie, hřejivě tížila a on neměl chuť se hýbat. Upíjel svůj čaj, víčka se mu klížila, ale věděl, že se brzo bude muset zvednout a odejít. 

„A Rachel?“ zeptal se Snape. 

„Nefungovalo nám to,“ řekl Sirius po chvíli. „Nebo abych byl přesnější, byl to jeden obrovský omyl. Musel jsem být naprostý blázen.“ 

„To jistě.“ 

„Je mi z toho strašlivě stydno.“ Zakryl si obličej rukama. 

Snape na něj upíral zrak, dokud ruce zase nespustil do klína. 

„Jak je možné, že jsem se v sobě tolik spletl? Jak jsem mohl tak naprosto ignorovat realitu? Co hůř, jak jsem se to zachoval vůči svému nejdražšímu příteli? Musel jsem být naprosto oblouzený. Dopustil jsem se neodpustitelné chyby, Severusi, a netuším, čím bych se ji vůbec mohl pokusit napravit.“ 

Snape ho opět několik minut pozoroval. „Zítra,“ začal a zaváhal. 

„Zítra?“ 

„Zajdu tady do nemocnice.“ Ukázal na kredenc vyskládanou kytkami. „Budou tam lidé, kteří květiny ocení. Chtěl bys jít se mnou?“ 

Sirius přikývl. „Chtěl“ 

„I já se omlouvám.“ 

„Za co?“ zeptal se. 

„Neuvědomil jsem si, že ty mě taky potřebuješ. Že se tím, jak jsem začal trávit tolik času prací, tak moc – všechno – změní.“ Nadechl se a začal ještě jednou: „Nikdy jsem nechápal, proč... o mě stojíš, takže jsem nebral v potaz, že... tomu tak je.“ Povzdechl si. „Je mi to líto.“ 

Opět mlčeli, až Sirius řekl: „Snažil jsem se tvářit, že mi to s Rachel bude klapat, ale vůbec to tak nebylo. Dusil jsem se. Chyběl jsi mi každou vteřinu. Neměli jsme s Rachel skoro žádné společné zájmy, nic, co by se líbilo nám oběma.“ Obdařil Snapea úšklebkem. „Do Costa del Sol se zamilovala. A teď když jsem vypadnul, plánuje si pořídit kočku.“ Vzdychl. „Člověk by řekl, že jsem si aspoň mohl vzpomenout, že jsem gay, když už nic jiného.“ 

Emička se mu na koleni protáhla, až se drápky zaťaly do županu, ale dala pozor, aby ho nepoškrábala. Věděl, že to je projev nejvyšší náklonnosti, a široce se usmál. Možná si ho nikdy nezamiluje, ale snese ho. Jen kdyby ho taky snesl Snape. Emička seskočila, otřela se Snapeovi o nohy a přesunula se ke své misce s vodou. 

„Snáší tě docela dobře,“ poznamenal Snape. 

„Jako ty, řekl bych. Miluje jen jednoho člověka, ale mě aspoň snáší. Lepší, než aby po mně šla.“ 

Emička vyskočila do klína Snapeovi a Sirius slyšel, jak přede. 

„Asi bych měl pomalu jít.“ 

„V pracovně je kanape.“ Když to říkal, nepřestával Emičku hladit. 

Sirius kývl, i když se na něj Snape nedíval. „Děkuju. Zítra vstanu a dojdu pro ty vdolečky.“ 

Snape po něm střelil pohledem. „To tedy nedojdeš. Neumíš vstát brzo. Vdolečky donesu já.“ 

Sirius viděl, že se Snape snaží vrátit k jejich břitkým výměnám názorů, k vzájemnému dobírání se. Už to byl pokrok. 

„S pravou šlehačkou navrchu?“ 

„Zníš, jako by ti bylo šest.“ 

„A s jahodovou marmeládičkou?“ 

„Jistěže, dítě moje.“ 

Než se vydali temným schodištěm vzhůru, bylo už pozdě a Sirius byl unavený. Však byl od svítání na nohou. 

Snape mu ustlal v pracovně a donesl mu rezervní pyžamo. Na odchodu se otočil ve dveřích. „Siriusi?“ ozval se. Sirius se na něj podíval. „Děkuju ti.“ 

„Za co?“ 

„Za ty kytky. Za skleník. Za to, že tě to mrzí.“ 

∴

„Pojedeš se mnou do Irska?“ zeptal se. 

V průběhu několika uplynulých týdnů si šli několikrát sednout na čaj v Manchesteru, kousek od univerzity, a jednou v Londýně. U Siriuse v bytě ani znovu u Snapea doma se nesešli. Nedotýkali se. Ani nemluvili o budoucnosti. A ani moc o minulosti. 

Snape vypadal, že nad tím přemýšlí. Pak se k Siriusovi otočil čelem. „Myslíš, že je to dobrý nápad?“ 

„Budu spát na kanapi a slibuju, že na tebe nebudu dotírat. Nebyl jsem tam – co jsme tam byli spolu, a rád bych tě tam měl.“ 

Snape mlčel a tak Sirius pokračoval dál, aby to ticho vyplnil. „Přece jsme pořád přátelé. Teda chci říct, můžeme být, a bude to fajn. Můžeme si dělat procházky po pláži a někam se podívat, třeba i do Dublinu, a chtěl bych vidět Giant's Causeway.“ 

„Víš, že to bylo poslední místo na Britských ostrovech, kde žili obři? Byli donuceni se odtamtud stáhnout až někdy v posledních sto letech.“ 

Ten den o tom už víc nemluvili, ale Sirius se mezi řečí zmínil, na kdy rezervoval trajekt. Snape na to nic neřekl a Sirius doufal, že to znamená, že o jeho pozvání uvažuje. 

Jednou večer mu CantoXXXIV – Snape! – poslal e-mail. Psal mu, že schůzku, kterou si naplánovali na následující den, nestíhá, ale jestli by se nemohli sejít jindy? 

Chtěl se sejít jindy. Další krůček. 

Poslal Snapeovi mailem fotky Jamese a Ala a Rosie. Poslal mu výsledky famfrpálu a Ginniny články ve _Věštci_. Pak si zvedl ruku k ústům. „Jsem pitomec,“ řekl nahlas. „Totální pitomec. Pořád dokola jenom o mně.“ 

Po půl hodině strávené na vyhledávačích Snapeovi poslal zprávu o botanickém výzkumu, který stál za poslední Nobelovou cenou za medicínu. A pak ještě článek o využití žížalího trusu při ochraně gardénií před červci. Poslal mu taky podrobnosti stran rezervace lístků na trajekt a kde by mohli mít sraz, odpověď ale nedostal. 

\----- ∞ -----

„Tys dorazil.“ 

„Ano.“ 

„Děkuju. Doufal jsem, že dorazíš. Ale jistý jsem si nebyl.“ 

Snape se zahleděl na loď, než se vrátil pohledem k němu. „Já taky ne. Rozhodl jsem se dnes ráno.“ 

Sirius přikývl. „Jsem moc rád, že tu jsi,“ řekl. 

Po cestě moc nemluvili, za to hodně času strávili pozorováním moře. Vítr Siriusovi strhával vlasy do tváře a jemu se chtělo, při pohledu na racky vysoko na nebi, křičet radostí. 

Než se dostali do chajdy, byla tma. Sirius dopředu zavolal, takže na ně čekalo jídlo, postel byla povlečená a na kanapi připravené prostěradlo, peřina a polštáře. Snědli večeři a přichystali se ke spaní. 

Pohovka na něj byla krátká, a tak se nakonec stočil jako Tichošlápek do klubíčka na koberečku před krbem. Byl cítit prázdným domem a Sirius se těšil, jak do sebe bude nasávat pachy zabydlení. 

Ráno slyšel Snapea vstát a jít ven. Pokusil se natolik vzbudit, aby šel s ním, ale nakonec to zavrhl. Na to bude čas. Sejde na pláž před polednem a pěkně se proběhne, třeba jako Tichošlápek. 

Probudil se o hodně později, protáhl se a proměnil zpátky. Snape seděl na pohovce, kterou Sirius předchozí noci opustil. Beze slova vstal a vyšel z pokoje a Sirius ho slyšel, zatímco vrávoral na záchod, jak staví vodu na čaj. 

Snape prostřel k snídani venku, na kraji zahrady, o jejíž vysazení a opečovávání po dobu jednoho roku Sirius požádal hospodáře. Byla kouzelná – růže, gardénie, kapradiny, záhony kvetoucích letniček a pár květin, jež Sirius neuměl určit. Snape nařezal pár frézií a dal je do vázy na stole. Mlčky jim nalil čaj ze starodávného, leskle modrého čajníku, který si společně koupili, když tu byli naposled. Najedli se v tichosti, ale Sirius cítil, že se něco změnilo. 

Když myli nádobí po snídani, Snape se natáhl, aby postavil vázu s fréziemi na okenní parapet, a řekl: „Ta zahrada je překrásná.“ 

„Že jo?“ 

„Byl jsem ráno venku a cítil jsem vůni růží a moře. Byla to nádhera.“ 

„To jsem rád.“ 

„Zařídil jsi to takhle, když jsme tu byli posledně?“ 

Sirius přikývl. 

„Děkuju.“ 

Sirius se usmál. „Doufal jsem, že se ti to bude líbit.“ 

„Líbí. Těším se, jak se v ní dám do práce. Bude potřeba ji prořezat – jsou tu nějaké zahradnické nůžky? A v kuchyni budu experimentovat s bylinkami...“ 

Sirius pověsil utěrku. „Co bys chtěl dneska dělat? Můžeme sejít do vesnice a půjčit si motorku a začít objevovat okolí. Nebo –?“ 

„Nepůjdeme na pláž?“ 

Šli, podél útesu, a pak dolů křivolakou stezkou k vodě. Byl odliv, a tak šli po kraji mokrého písku, poslouchali křik racků, šumění vln a vdechovali pachy oceánu. Svítilo sluníčko a Siriusovi se po Snapeově boku, ramenem téměř na dotek, náramně líbilo. 

Jedině na dovolené Snape opouštěl svůj formální oblek a kravatu. Ve Španělsku nosil černé bavlněné kalhoty. V Irsku černé džíny – pečlivě vyžehlené – košili a černé sako. Ale bez kravaty. Sirius se pro sebe usmál. Zvláštní, jak moc neformálně může někdo, kdo nosí výhradně oblek, vypadat v džínách a saku. A bos. 

Málem zakopl, když ucítil, jak mu do dlaně vklouzla Snapeova ruka. Tep se mu zrychlil a on se zhluboka nadechl. Ta teplá ruka v jeho dlani představovala naději. Šli dál bok po boku, drželi se za ruce a mlčeli a Sirius byl šťastný. 

Tu noc řekl Snape Tichošlápkovi, stočenému do klubíčka před krbem: „Můžeš spát na posteli, jestli chceš.“ 

Poslechl ho a probudil se Snapeovou rukou položenou na hlavě, a když se probudil Snape, dál ležel na místě a vychutnával si, jak ho hladí. Snape se možná necítil připravený dotýkat se Siriuse, ale pro Tichošlápka to neplatilo. Zakňučel rozkoší. 

Ráno chodili na procházky, Snape se staral o růže a Sirius si znovu četl Eliotovu _Praktickou příručku o kočkách_ (vůbec nepomáhala – možná zkusí _Lva, čarodějnici a skříň_ ), snídali a obědvali venku, pokud to počasí dovolovalo. Odpoledne trávili výpravami na Giant's Causeway, po hradech, zahradách a vesničkách. Jezdili vlaky, autobusy a na motorce, kterou Sirius pronajal. Když se jednou večer vraceli procházkou z vesnice, pravil Sirius: „Tak si říkám, jestli bych si neměl udělat řidičák?“ 

Snape mu dal ruku kolem ramen a krátce stiskl. „To nedělej,“ řekl. „Je to až moc nebezpečné.“ 

„Asi jo, no,“ řekl Sirius, opojený tou náhlou blízkostí. Snape ruku z jeho ramene stáhl, ale zbytek cesty k chajdě se drželi za ruce. 

∴

Zůstali po snídani sedět u stolu na zahradě, Snape začtený do metafyzické poezie a botanických monografií a Sirius zahleděný do oceánu. 

„ _Jdi a chyť si padající hvězdu, / počni dítě v mandragoře...“_

„Severusi?“ 

„Dalo by se počít dítě v kořeni mandragory?“ vzhlédl Snape od _Písní a sonetů_ Johna Donnea. „S dostatečně černou magií je možné skoro všechno. Ale proč by to někdo chtěl udělat?“ 

Sirius mu vzal knížku z rukou. 

„Mandragora patří do čeledi lilkovitých – říkal jsi něco?“ 

„Když jsem byl s Rachel. Byl jsi ty... s někým jiným?“ 

„Ne,“ řekl Snape po odmlce. 

Sirius zíral na knihu ve svých rukou jako uhranutý. „Tohle není báseň o lektvarech. Je o nevěře.“ Kousl se do rtu. „Takové štěstí si ani nezasloužím.“ 

„Čeho se nám v životě dostane, a co si zasloužíme, není vždycky totéž.“ 

∴

Doteď se na to nezeptal. „Chybí ti moc?“ 

Snape klopýtl, ale v hlase po zaváhání nebylo stopy. „Co?“ 

„Náš svět. Magie.“ 

„Každou vteřinu každého dne,“ řekl, naprosto bezvýrazným hlasem, jaký u něj Sirius nikdy neslyšel. 

„Moc mě to mrzí. Hrozně moc.“ 

„Nemusí. Zasloužím si to.“ 

„Ale –“ 

„Víš, přeju si, abych byl zemřel, nadobro.“ 

Sirius sklopil zrak ke svým nohám. Nesnesl na to ani pomyslet, že jediný Remus mu podal ruku. A bylo nesnesitelné, že by Snape byl radši mrtvý, než tady. Protože on nebyl nikdy tak šťastný jako tohle léto. 

„Muselo být těžké probudit se.“ 

„Velmi.“ 

„Jak to probíhalo?“ Uvědomil si, že ani na to se nikdy nezeptal. 

Snape se nadechl. „Procitl jsem. Když bylo – po všem. Nemohl jsem se pohnout, jak jsem byl zesláblý, a celý od krve. Ležel jsem tam, dokud jsem se nedokázal z chýše vyplazit. Někdo v Prasinkách mě našel. Mysleli si, že jsem opilý. Oslavovalo se už třetí den.“ 

„Třetí den?“ 

„Ano.“ 

Siriusův hlas zledověl. „Chceš říct, že nikdo nešel pro tvoje tělo?“ 

„Nebyla to ničí priorita.“ 

„Tři dny.“ 

Snape rychle pokračoval. „Pomohli mi, obvázali mě a dopravili ke svatému Mungovi. A Potter prohlásil, že jsem byl v Poslední bitvě na jeho –“ 

Sirius ho přerušil: „Tři zatracené dny se nikdo neobtěžoval dojít pro tvoje tělo. Harry, Ron a Hermiona věděli, že tam jsi, a neobtěžovali se. Doprdele, vždyť pohřbili Voldemorta a Belatrix a na tebe si nikdo nevzpomněl?“ 

„Jiní byli důležitější.“ 

„Ne. Ty jsi – jako Remus a Fred a Tonksová a všichni ostatní, co umřeli, položil jsi život, abychom vyhráli válku, abychom si vzali zpátky náš svět. Měli tě...“ 

I v padajícím šeru viděl, jak Snape krčí rameny. „Na tom nezáleží.“ 

„Ale ano, záleží. Mně na tom záleží. Protože ty jsi – ne, mlč a poslouchej mě – ty jsi vykonal, co jsi musel, abys nám pomohl k vítězství, a přesto jsi dopadl takhle a nikdo nechce uznat –“ 

„Na tom nezáleží,“ zopakoval Snape. „Nezasloužím si...“ 

„Zasloužíš. Starostolec se plete, zasloužíš si patřit do našeho světa.“ Slyšel, jak se mu v hlase ozývá zoufalství. 

„Ne, nezasloužím. Siriusi, jen se nad tím zamysli. Zradil jsem naši stranu, zradil jsem ženu, kterou jsem miloval. Způsobil jsem její smrt, a smrt Jamese Pottera a taky dalších lidí. Nebereš to logicky. Nevidíš, kdo jsem. Zrádce.“ 

„Canto XXXIV,“ řekl Sirius. 

„Tak.“ 

„Já jsem si to dohledal. Vidím, kdo jsi, Severusi. To ty nevidíš, jaký jsi doopravdy.“ 

Snape se zase dal do chůze. „Ale vidím, Siriusi. Předal jsem tu věštbu Pánovi zla. Nejsem hlupák. Slyšel jsem ji, rozuměl jsem jí. Siriusi, jak jsem mohl ignorovat, že tím, co mu prozrazuju, odsuzuju k smrti nějaké děcko? Jak? Zradil jsem všechno, všechny, a možná jsem dělal, co jsem mohl, abych to vynahradil. Jenže pak jsem navíc zabil jediného dalšího člověka, které jsem miloval.“ 

„Severusi, on tě o to požádal. Byla to vražda z milosti.“ 

„Myslíš, že na tom záleží? Myslíš, že když se v noci vzbudím vzpomínkami na tu noc, že záleží na tom, že umíral a že se to muselo stát? Ta jeho slova se mi opakují pořád dokola. Řekl „Severusi, prosím,“ a já se na něj podíval a zabil ho, viděl jsem, jak vyhasíná světlo v jeho očích – vzal jsem mu život, Siriusi, a přitom to byl ten nejhodnější, nejlepší člověk, jakého jsem kdy poznal.“ 

Sirius se zalykavě rozvzlykal. Připadal si trhaný vedví, nedokázal přijmout, že pro lidi, které měl rád a které uznával – Brumbála, Jamese, Lily, Harryho –, že pro ně byly Snapeův život a jeho duše nepodstatné, že jim člověk, který přechytračil Voldemorta, nestál ani za pohřeb. 

Snape ho v jeho vzlykání objal, přivinul ho k sobě a Sirius vnímal, jaká to je ironie, že ho člověk, nad nímž truchlí, utěšuje. 

Nakonec se utišil a Snape ho pustil. „Pojďme domů,“ řekl. 

Tu noc se se Snapem o postel dělil Sirius a objímali se a ani jeden nevěděl, kdo koho vlastně utěšuje. 

∴

Bylo nádherné počasí, teplo a slunečno, a Sirius se proměnil v Tichošlápka. Snape plel kolem jasmínů a zasmál se, když mu Sirius šťouchl čumákem do ramene, aby ho pohladil. 

„Míříš na pláž?“ zeptal se a Tichošlápek zaštěkal a rozběhl se, čím dál rychleji, ale obezřetně po stezce dolů k vodě. 

Snape došel nahoru na útes a sledoval, jak černý pes běží podél vody, útočí na vlny a skáče za racky. Jaké prosté radosti. Pes se pustil do boje s kusem chumáč chaluh, vyhazoval ho do vzduchu a zase chytal do tlamy. 

Seběhlo se to rychle. Jedna vlna, větší než ostatní, psovi podtrhla tlapy, a jak Tichošlápek přišel o pevnou zem pod nohama a tlama a čumák se mu plnily slanou, písčitou vodou, ztratil pojem, kde je nahoře a kde dole. Vlna ho stahovala ven na moře a on byl bezmocný. 

Snape viděl, jak moře Tichošlápka stahuje. „Ne! Siriusi!“ se ztratilo ve větru, zatímco sbíhal po stezce na pláž, bez ohledu na to, jak jemu samotnému podkluzují nohy. Kdyby býval měl hůlku, byl by ji použil, a k čertu s Azkabanem. Řítil se po stezce a snažil se myslet. Musí se dostat na pláž. Musí se dostat na pláž. Neuměl plavat, ale Tichošlápek byl v ohrožení. Buď ho zachrání, nebo umře. 

Jak přibíhal k vlnám, strhával ze sebe šaty. 

Náraz do vody byl tvrdší, než očekával, a nevěděl, jestli vůbec bude schopen pomoci. Přelila se přes něj velká vlna a málem mu podrazila nohy, ale aspoň donesla psa blíž na dosah. 

S další vlnou se na psa vrhl a popadl ho za přední tlapy. Voda je společně unášela kupředu a zpět, nahoru, dolů, do strany, směry přestaly dávat smysl – zůstal jen vzduch nebo jeho nedostatek. Sirius se proměnil zpátky, černé oči se zahleděly do šedých a oba věděli, že smrt není něco, čeho by se báli. Buď zemřou společně, nebo společně budou žít. 

Jedna vlna je přinesla blíž ke břehu, nebezpečně blízko skal. Dokázali se vyškrábat na kolena a o vteřinu později se zhroutit na pláž. Sirius dávil slanou vodou a Snape ho podpíral a opakoval: „Jsi v pořádku, jsi v pořádku.“ 

Rozhostilo se ticho. Zadívali se na sebe. Snape vstal, aby si posbíral šaty, lehce ostražitý. Sirius na okamžik zavřel oči, znovu si vybavil svůj strach i jak ho jako blesk z čistého nebe zasáhlo vědomí, že je všechno v pořádku, protože je s ním Severus. 

Zamiloval se. Jeho život se od základu proměnil. Zaskočilo mu, odplivl slanou vodu a Severus byl u něj, ruce na jeho ramenou. 

„V pohodě?“ 

Sirius přikývl a vrávoravě vstal. Chytil Severuse za paže, řekl: „Drž se,“ a _přemístil_ je oba dva do chajdy. 

Přistáli v ložnici. „Sakra,“ řekl Sirius. „Mířil jsem na postel.“ Severus se zasmál a Sirius cítil, jak se jeho penis z toho smyslného zvuku probouzí k životu. Na chvíli zavřel oči před přívalem emocí, které hrozily, že ho přemůžou, než se k Severusovi naklonil. 

Připadalo mu to důvěrně známé i docela nové zároveň, Severusova ústa, ramena, záda. Sirius nechal jejich souznění volný průběh. 

Rty a ruce a Sirius věděl, že to Severus chce zrovna tak neodbytně jako on. Společně mu honem svlékli promáčené šaty a Severusovi jeho trenýrky, až byli oba nazí, kůže na kůži. Opřeli se o sebe a Sirius byl bez dechu a Severus mu vískal vlhké vlasy a dával mu čas, a pak se na sebe vrhli hladovými ústy a Sirius si vychutnával horkost jejich těl, která mu z údů vyháněla chlad moře. Cítil na prsou Severusovy dlaně a slyšel jeho prudké oddechování. 

Třeli se o sebe klíny a Sirius sklouzl rukama ze Severusových boků na jeho hubený zadek a přitáhl si ho ještě blíž. Věděl, že to bude rychlé, věděl, že nebude síly, která by mu zabránila Severuse vzít do ruky, a sténání jeho milence mu napovídalo, že Severus je stejně žádostivý vyvrcholení jako on. 

Jednou rukou svíral Severuse v pase, druhou nechal proklouznout mezi jejich těla, cítil, jak se dotýká jeho břicha a projel jím radostný záchvěv u vědomí, že sevře v dlani Severusův penis. 

Bolest. Škrábavá, zdíravá bolest. Vyjekl a slyšel, jak Severus zdusil vlastní výkřik. Co to sakra – 

Zpěněná voda, písek. _Písek_. 

Začali se smát, jak tam tak stáli, jedním dechem, tvář na tvář, ruku v ruce. 

„Možná nejdřív osprchovat?“ vypravil ze sebe Sirius. 

∴

Dali si na čas. Navzájem si namydlili záda, klekli si a umyli jeden druhému nohy a pečlivě vymyli písek ze všech míst, kde se ukrýval. Pak se navzájem utřeli a Severus Siriusovi rozčesal dlouhé vlasy, teď už zrovna tak šedé jako černé. Dotýkali se, jemně a bez ustání, takže mezi nimi opět zavládlo ono kouzlo, jež sdíleli předtím. 

Pak byli umytí a usušení a Severus vzal Siriuse za ruku a odvedl ho zpátky do postele. Bylo pozdě odpoledne. Pokoj, provoněný růžemi, jež Severus postavil ve váze na prádelník, zalévalo slunce. Lehli si na bok a dívali se jeden druhému do očí a Sirius se zachvěl, když ho Severus pohladil od ramene až po stehno a pak ruku nechal spočinout na jeho boku. 

Tolik toho spolu sdíleli, tolik si navzájem odhalili. Nepadlo mnoho slov, jen jejich jména a „fajn“ a „ano“ a, docela poprvé, „lásko“. Později, když Severuse držel v objetí, pochopil, co se změnilo. Předtím truchlil: „Je to dobré, ale s Jamesem by to bylo lepší.“ Tomu byl konec. Odteď žil jiný život, život, v němž mají hlavní role on a Severus. Severus, jenž už není přítelem, který nikdy docela nenahradí Jamese, ale jeho plnohodnotným partnerem. 

„Tohle je můj život a nic bych na něm neměnil,“ pomyslel si, s tváří v Severusových jemných vlasech. Objal ho ještě pevněji. 

\----- ∞ -----

Na Vánoce spolu ten rok poprvé strávili svátky společně. 

Sirius koupil herní konzoli. Narazili na počítačovou hru „Second Life“ a jedno odpoledne se jí pobavili. „Tak ‚Druhý život‘?“ zakřenil se Sirius. „Přesně to se cítím, že žiju.“ 

Severus pozvedl obočí. „Nepochybně,“ pravil. 

Oba se usmáli. 

∴

Onoho jara Severus na univerzitě obhájil svou doktorskou dizertaci v biochemii. Sirius z jeho obhajoby moc nepochytil, pozoroval ale reakce ostatních a byl hrdý, jaké na ně udělala dojem. Severus ho potom představil svým profesorům a kolegům a Sirius se usmíval a byl zdvořilý a nemohl se dočkat, až mu bude moct pogratulovat v soukromí. 

„A co teď?“ zeptal se posléze večer. Seděl v Severusově posteli a Severus se mu zády opíral o hruď. Emička ho podezíravě sledovala z nočního stolku. 

„Co máš na mysli?“ 

„Práci. Školu. Dostudoval jsi. Co se bude dít dál?“ 

„Ach tak. Nabídli mi místo. Dvě místa. Postdoktorského výzkumného pracovníka a přednášejícího. Čili to samé co doteď, jen intenzivnější.“ 

Sirius mu stiskl ruku. „Severusi, to je skvělé... chci říct, pane profesore.“ Věděl, že Severus obrací oči v sloup. „A co ta magická klasifikace?“ 

„Pořád na ní pracuju, teď ale budu moct k analyzování použít laboratoř. Magie se vědecky nezkoumala až příliš dlouho.“ 

„Severusi?“ 

„Mmmm?“ 

„Když teď budeš ten profesor... budeš mít čas pak v létě jet do Irska, že jo?“ 

„To budu.“ 

„To je dobře. Těším se na to.“ 

„Však já taky.“ 

∴

„Je to holčička,“ oznámil. „Pojmenovali ji Lily.“ 

Severus na okamžik zavřel oči, a pak si od Siriuse vzal sklenku šampaňského, kterou mu podával. „Nový život,“ pravil. 

\----- ∞ -----

Sirius pobyl každé léto na prodloužený víkend na prázdninách s Harrym a jeho rodinou, ale to, na co těšil, co ho plnilo štěstím, byl měsíc, který stráví společně se Severusem. Bez ohledu na to, co jiného ještě podnikali, aspoň týden strávili každé léto ve své chajdě, i s Emičkou. Jeden rok navíc, navzdory Severusovu zděšení, letěli letadlem do Spojených států, navštívili Jihozápad a Grand Canyon, který jim oběma dočista sebral řeč. Jeden rok se vydali na okružní plavbu do Skandinávie a další zase do srpnové Paříže plné turistů. Bydleli v _gîte rural_ za městem, kde byl chládek a nádherné zahrady a díky mudlovskému gay páru, který bydlení provozoval, se tam cítili jako doma a součást komunity. Pokaždé z dovolené všem přivezl extravagantní dárky a bavil se poznámkami, jak je odvážný, že cestuje po mudlovsku. 

Nikoho nepřekvapilo, když se Hermiona stala zástupkyní vrchního léčitele u svatého Munga. Byla odpovědná za řadu změn, jež zlepšily život mudlovsko-kouzelnických rodin. Mudlovští partneři čarodějek a kouzelníků se teď mohli léčit u svatého Munga a byla to ona, kdo prošlapal cestu ke zkoumání posttraumatické stresové poruchy, což pomohlo mnoha lidem v kouzelnickém světě, kteří i deset let po Voldemortově porážce trpěli prožitými hrůzami války. 

Siriusovy dva životy se nikdy nepotkaly. Pondělní večery byly nedotknutelné a nikdo už si ho kvůli nim nedobíral. Páteční večery a sobotní rána taky trávil se Severusem. 

A začal zaučovat svého nástupce v Azkabanu. 

\----- ∞ -----

Tu esemesku dostal, když se vracel domů z famfrpálového zápasu. _Přemístil se_ na obvyklé místo kousek od Severusova domu a pospíchal dovnitř. Severus byl v obýváku, v krbu měl rozdělaný oheň a Emičku držel na klíně. 

„Je v pořádku?“ zeptal se a přitom si před nimi klekl a na drobnou bílou kočičku se zahleděl. Ohnala se po něm, ale jen tak na půl, a Sirius pocítil strach. 

Severus vypadal unaveně. „Veterinář říkal, že bude v pořádku,“ pravil. „Celou noc prozvracela.“ Povzdechl si. „Stárne, Siriusi. V duchu ji pořád vidím jako to urousané kotě, co jsi zachránil, a přitom už přichází do let.“ 

Rychle počítal. „Ale vždyť jí bude jen okolo třinácti!“ zaprotestoval. 

Severus vzdychl. „Mudlovské kočky zjevně nežijí tak dlouho jako naše,“ řekl. 

„Jak to?“ zeptal se Sirius. 

„To nevím. Nikdy jsem o tom nepřemýšlel, až do včerejší noci, kdy jí bylo tak špatně. Pořád je.“ 

Příštího dne Sirius zašel do Kouzelného zvěřince na Příčné. Promluvil si s čarodějkou, které to tam patřilo, a koupil si od ní kočičí tonikum ve velké modré láhvi. „Jednou týdně plnou odměrku,“ řekla mu. „Čím dřív začnete, tím víc kočce život prodloužíte, ale ani u třináctileté to nebude špatné.“ 

Předal láhev Severusovi, který si ji vzal a pozorně si přečetl ingredience. Otevřel ústa a Sirius mu na rty položil prst. „Neříkej to,“ řekl a Severus mlčel. 

\----- ∞ -----

Pár týdnů po té, co James nastoupil do Bradavic, Harry Siriusovi zavolal, aby mu oznámil, že zemřel Elfias Dóže, starý přítel Albuse Brumbála, a požádal ho, jestli by ho nedoprovodil na pohřeb. Na obřad mnoho lidí nepřišlo a Harry pronesl smuteční řeč. Potom se zastavili na jedno U Hvízdavé hůlky, než zamíří do svých domovů. 

Harry zívl. 

„Dlouhý den?“ zeptal se Sirius. 

„Byl jsem většinu noci vzhůru kvůli té pohřební řeči. Strašně nerad je píšu.“ 

„Byla dobrá,“ řekl Sirius. „Určitě by byl spokojený.“ 

„Snad jo. Byl to dobrý člověk a snad na něj Brumbál na King's Cross čekal.“ 

Siriusovi na okamžik zahučelo v uších. „Na King's Cross?“ zeptal se zastřeným hlasem. 

Harry zaváhal. „No... jo. Nikomu jsem o tom nikdy neřekl, jen Ronovi a Hermioně, a pak Ginny.“ 

„Co to má znamenat s tím King's Crossem?“ 

Co mu Harry prozradil, ho naprosto omráčilo. Jeho kmotřenec zemřel a potkal se na King's Cross s Albusem Brumbálem, což byl, aspoň jak se mu to jevilo, ústřední bod, místo, kde průvodce vítal ty, kteří přišli a mohli by se vrátit zpátky. 

„Proč?“ 

„To nevím, Siriusi. Vím jen, že někteří lidé dostanou na výběr vrátit se, protože jim ještě zbývá něco vykonat. Vím, že já jsem tu možnost dostal, a četl jsem, že Paracelsus taky dostal na výběr, jako hodně mladý kouzelník, dlouho před tím, než přišel na všechny ty svoje objevy.“ 

„Teda.“ 

„No. Jak jsem to pochopil, tak obvykle když umřeš, pomůžou ti dál členové rodiny a družky a přátelé. To já nevím. Vím jen, že na mě čekal Brumbál a že jsem dostal na výběr.“ 

Harry si chvíli pohrával se svrčkem, který vytáhl z kapsy, a vyhýbal se Siriusovi pohledem. „Celé ty roky si říkám, jestli...“ 

„Co?“ 

„Snape. Viděl jsem ho umřít, Siriusi. Oči mu vyhasly a byl pryč. Tím jsem si aspoň jistý. Hermiona taky. Ale pak se objevil živý. Říkám si, jestli taky nedostal na výběr a nerozhodl se vrátit.“ 

Sirius pomalu zamrkal. „Proč?“ 

„Nevím. Vím, že je z něj mudlovský vědec. To je docela prestižní a je v tom, co dělá, hodně dobrý. Ale jen se netvař tak překvapeně. Na ministerstvu ho sledujeme.“ 

Ne moc dobře, pomyslel si Sirius trpce. 

„Zkrátka, tak si prostě říkám, jestli se s ním Brumbál potkal a mluvil s ním.“ 

Najednou bylo Siriusovi jasné, co Jamesova poznámka znamenala. „‚Měl by být na King's Cross‘“ Severus usuzoval na nezájem, ale tak to nebylo. To Remus, který čerstvě dorazil, nevěděl, jak to chodí. 

Přes rytmické bušení srdce k němu dolehl Harryho hlas a Sirius se přinutil soustředit: „...zabydlel se v mudlovském světě, což jsem rád. Rok co rok se pro něj snažím vymoct prominutí trestu, ale Starostolec to přechází.“ 

Polkl. Kmotřencův tón prozrazoval, jak ho to frustruje. „Ano?“ zeptal se. 

„Podívej, Siriusi, přece byl potrestaný dost, ne? Pro vyhnanství nebyl žádný důvod, kromě čiré pomstychtivosti a že se ostatní cítili provinile, že toho neudělali dost. A nedívej se na mě takhle. Ovšem že jsem se ho snažil omilostnit. Nemohl bych se na sebe podívat, kdybych to neudělal.“ 

„Překvapuje mě, že se ti to nepodařilo.“ 

Harry potřásl hlavou. „Jsem bystrozor, Siriusi. Jsem – cha! – válečný hrdina a tak. Ale nejsem politik. Nebojí se mě, takže neposlouchají, co říkám. A Baltazar Moody je, co se Snapea týče, šílenec. Takže dělám, co můžu, což znamená, že každoročně požaduju, aby jeho případ znovu posoudili. Snažím se působit v zákulisí, ale moc se mi to nedaří.“ Zaváhal. „Po válce pár let pracoval jako školník. Vytíral podlahy, rozumíš? Kdyby se neposunul dál, možná bych se snažil víc, ale teď vypadá, že se mu daří.“ 

„Ale nesmí kouzlit, Harry,“ řekl Sirius. „To je jako kdyby nedýchal.“ 

„Já vím,“ řekl Harry, velmi tichým hlasem. „Takže proto na ně budu tlačit, každý rok. Dřív nebo později to vzdají.“ 

∴

Sirius se _přemístil_ kousek od univerzity, kde předpokládal, že Severuse najde. Jeho kancelář byla prázdná, a tak zašel do laboratoře, kde obvykle pracoval. Taky byla prázdná, ale našel ho v sousední učebně. 

V hloučku kolem něj stálo šest posluchačů. Zalétl pohledem k Siriusovi a on na něj kývl, ať pokračuje, a posadil se za stůl. Severus vysvětloval cosi stran analýzy organických sloučenin a Sirius pocítil pýchu, když viděl, s jakým vytržením mu studenti naslouchají, slyšel s jakou úctou kladou otázky a s jak zjevným zalíbením Severus o tématu hovoří. V jednom měl Harry pravdu: v tom, co dělal, byl Severus dobrý. 

Studenti odešli a Severus přešel k němu, posadil se vedle něj a naklonil se pro polibek. „Čemu vděčím za to potěšení?“ zeptal se. 

„Musíme si promluvit,“ řekl Sirius, a když viděl záchvěv paniky, který se Severusovi mihnul tváří, dodal: „Není to nic zlého.“ 

Severus přikývl. „Tak pojď ke mně do kanceláře. Kávu? Nebo čaj?“ 

∴

Severus seděl bez hnutí, zatímco mu Sirius opakoval všechno, co mu Harry řekl, a svoje vlastní závěry. Pak vstal a zahleděl se ven z okna. 

„Opravdu si to myslíš?“ zeptal se. 

„Ano, Severusi, opravdu. Brumbál tě miloval a záleželo mu na tobě. Něco se stalo. Měl jsi být někde jinde. Remus umřel po tobě, a přesto tam byl a čekal na tebe. Něco se pokazilo. Podle mě nikdy nebudeme vědět co.“ 

„Přemýšlím, jestli se mi chystal dát na výběr.“ 

Sirius si stoupl za něj a společně se dívali, jak jdou studenti v bledém podzimním slunci na přednášku. „Možná. Nebo tě možná chtěl přivítat,“ řekl. Věděl, co by si Severus býval vybral. 

„Nechce se mi pomyslet, že jsem o tohle všechno mohl přijít,“ řekl Severus a otočil se, aby ho sevřel v náruči. Dlouhou chvíli se líbali. 

\----- ∞ -----

„Strašně bych chtěl jet do Itálie,“ nadhodil Sirius. 

„Moc horko,“ oponoval Severus. 

Byli v Godrikově Dole, aby uctili památku, a teď se vraceli vlakem zpátky k Severusovi domů, tak jako mnohokrát předtím. 

„Tak pojeďme příští Vánoce,“ řekl Sirius. „Vlakem do Janova.“ 

Severus našel jeho ruku a sevřel ji. „Jsi si jistý?“ 

Sirius přikývl a na okamžik, poněvadž byli na veřejnosti, si mu opřel hlavou o rameno. „Pojeďme,“ zopakoval. „Strávit s tebou Vánoce v Itálii bude prima. Třeba v Benátkách.“ 

Sněžilo. Zasněžené Benátky byly jako očarované. Omylem v _La Serenissimě_ zabloudili do kouzelnické čtvrti, jíž se říkalo _La Strega_ , a Severus se vyděšeně napjal, ale nikdo si jich nevšímal. Celou dobu, co ve městě byli, si každé ráno dávali kávu a skořicové šneky v kouzelnické kavárně na rohu náměstí. 

Na Vánoce si nikdy nedávali drahé dárky, většinou byly spíš symbolické nebo legrační. DVD _Labutího Jezera_ s mužským obsazením od Mathewa Bournea, které dal Sirius Severusovi a vyvolal mu tím na tváři ruměnec. Propiska, kterou dal jeden rok Severus Siriusovi, označená na jednom konci „stiskni“ a na druhém „piš“. Jednou pořídil Sirius Severusovi kravatový špendlík vyložený turmalínem v barvě Emiččiných očí. Koupili si navzájem župany a vybrali jeden druhému zvonění v mobilu a playlist pro iPod. Tenhle rok Sirius tradici porušil. 

V _La Streze_ se dala najmout gondola, čili si ji na Boží hod ráno zamluvil, bez ohledu na to, jaké to je klišé. 

Oba je přikryl svým pláštěm. Ráno bylo chladné a oni se v loďce usadili pod deky vyhřívané kouzly a pluli kanály, pod mostky, kolem starobylých domů. Z vody se pářilo a Siriusovi připadlo, že celé Benátky jsou kouzelné. 

Severus mu předal svůj dárek. Rozbalil ho a usmál se. Tu fotku pořídila Ginny tohle léto jeho foťákem, seděl na ní s Jamesem, Alem, Rosie, Hugem a Lily na zahradě v Doupěti. Byla barevná a veselá. Poslal ji Severusovi e-mailem, spolu s recenzí na čerstvé představení _Bajadéry_ v podání Královského baletu v _Timesech_. Rámeček byl z ořechového dřeva, o kterém Severus věděl, že mu dává přednost, s překrásně vyřezávanými liliemi a růžemi. Přejel po květinách prstem a řekl: „Je nádherný. Moc se mi líbí.“ 

Chvíli čekal, trochu v obavách. „Já podváděl,“ řekl hlasem, který měl být bezstarostný, ale ve výsledku zněl nezřetelně a přiškrceně. 

„Ano?“ 

„Koupil jsem něco nám oběma,“ řekl. 

Rozevřel dlaň. V krabičce jemně bledě svítily dva zlaté prstýnky. Věděl, že Severus pozná, že jsou to Claddažské prstýnky. V Claddaghu byli minulé léto a Sirius se druhý den vrátil sám do kouzelnického klenotnictví, které se před vesničany tvářilo jako zavřené pekařství, a ty prstýnky koupil. 

Láska, přátelství a oddanost. Nevěděl, jak se Severus postaví k lásce, již prstýnek představuje, ale na přátelství a oddanosti svůj vztah vybudovali a Sirius si byl celkem jistý, že tomu Severus rozumět bude a bude je chtít uctít. Prsty se mu třásly, když do nich jeden prstýnek vzal, teplý jeho tělesným teplem, a vzal Severusovu pravou ruku do své. Střetli se pohledy a Severus téměř nepostřehnutelně přikývl a Sirius mu prstýnek navlékl, srdcem dovnitř. Severus vzal druhý prstýnek a udělal to, co Sirius doufal, že udělá. Navlékl mu ho na prst. 

Okamžik se drželi za ruce, vzájemně se dotýkali čely a gondola je unášela zpátky na náměstí v _La Streze_. Vystoupili, stále ruku v ruce, beze slova, a mlčky došli do penziónu. Tam se svlékli, jejich rty se setkaly, a pomaloučku se pomilovali, láskyplně a jak to měli rádi. 

\----- ∞ -----

Na nedělní oběd šel do Doupěte. Věděl, když jako obvykle dorazil s květinami pro Molly a krabicí speciálních čajových sušenek, že první, čeho si všimnou, bude jeho nový zlatý prsten. Během oběda ani po něm nikdo nic neřekl a Sirius si nebyl jistý, jestli se ho někdo přímo zeptá. 

James to udělal. Podával se čaj a sušenky a James se zeptal docela zpříma, bez jakýchkoliv okolků, až Siriusovi připomněl jeho starého přítele. 

„Ty ses, Siriusi, oženil?“ 

Všichni přestali jíst a pít, dokonce i děti u nízkého stolečku. 

Sirius se zadíval na zlatý kroužek kolem svého prstu, otočil jím, a pak se obrátil tváří k ostatním. „Ne,“ řekl. „Neoženil jsem se, ale, jak jste si všichni domysleli, někdo v mém životě je.“ 

Ron otevřel pusu, aby se zeptal, ale Hermiona mu naznačila, ať mlčí, a Harry vypadal – Harry vypadal, že se ho to dotklo. 

Molly odvedla hovor jinam a tím to skončilo. Když odcházeli, Sirius Harryho požádal, aby se s ním druhý den sešel na oběd. 

∴

Když Harry v pondělí dojedl, řekl Sirius: „Tak. Zajímá tě ten můj prstýnek.“ 

„No. I tak by se to dalo říct,“ pravil Harry a oba se zasmáli. 

Sirius se zahleděl na svou ruku, na prstýnek, který mu Severus navlékl na prst a dotkl se ho, jak měl ve zvyku, ukazováčkem. 

„Mám někoho,“ řekl a Harry přikývl. „Jsme spolu už dlouho.“ 

„Tvoje pondělky,“ řekl Harry. 

„Ano. A pátky. A naše dovolené.“ 

„Proč jsi nám ji nikdy nepřivedl představit?“ 

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Je to trochu složitější, Harry.“ 

„Jasně.“ 

Zamíchal svou kávu, která to nepotřebovala, a pak zíral na vlastní odraz ve lžičce. „Jsem gay,“ řekl. 

„Aha.“ 

Harry byl překvapený, ale nezněl zděšeně a za to byl Sirius rád. 

„To to trochu komplikuje, co?“ 

„Ale no tak, Siriusi. Vůbec ne. Na to už nikdo nehledí. Je mudla?“ 

„Harry, tohle musí zůstat moje soukromá věc, oddělená od mého druhého života. Je to důležité, i když ti nemůžu vysvětlit proč. Ale jsem šťastný, tak šťastný, jak jsem nikdy nebyl.“ 

Teď byla řada na Harrym, aby si míchal kávu. „Trápí mě, že mi nevěříš.“ 

Natáhl ruku a pohladil svého kmotřence po paži. „V tom to není. Opravdu. Nejde o to, jestli ti věřím. Je to složité a... chci, abys věděl, že jsem šťastný a zamilovaný.“ 

„A on tě taky miluje?“ 

Sirius se dotkl srdce na prstýnku. „Nevím. Myslím, že ano, někdy. A jindy si myslím, že – že mě má zkrátka rád. Nikdo jiný jako já v jeho životě není.“ 

„A co Rachel?“ zeptal se Harry po chvíli. 

Sirius obrátil oči v sloup. „Dobrý bože, to netuším, nemám ponětí, co mě přimělo myslet si, že bych si ji mohl vzít, usadit se a mít děti. Popřít sám sebe a předstírat, že nejsem gay,“ vzdychl. „Když jsem se s ní rozcházel, trápil jsem se, ale jakmile bylo po všem, připadal jsem si, jako bych chytil zlatonku na světovém poháru.“ 

Harry se zasmál. „Ajaj.“ 

„Jo. Byla to vážná chyba, ublížil jsem dvěma lidem, jednomu z nich hluboce, a málem jsem zničil ten nejdůležitější vztah, který mám. Mám ohromné štěstí, že se to nestalo. Je to velkorysý člověk. Možná až moc velkorysý.“ 

∴

Nechal své práce v Azkabanu. Vězení bylo dál vězením, ale teď bylo čisté, bezpečné a dodržovaly se v něm zákony. Tým, který jako náhradu za sebe sestavil, byl více než schopný se o jeho chod postarat. Většinu času začal trávit pomáháním Severusovi rešeršemi v kouzelnických knihovnách. 

Severusův klasifikační projekt v něm vzbuzoval náramný respekt. Kombinoval mudlovskou vědu s kouzelnickými znalostmi a Sirius si byl vědom jeho důsledků. Severus studoval genom rostlin, které mohly být jak kouzelné, tak obyčejné a doufal, že se mu podaří odhalit, co magičnost spouští, a tím najít vztah mezi rostlinami, jejich vlastnostmi a tím, jak na sebe reagují, o němž nikdo v kouzelnickém světě neměl tušení. Tlačil na Severuse, aby svůj výzkum publikoval, ale Severus krčil rameny a tvrdil, že kouzelnický svět o něm znova slyšet nepotřebuje. V mudlovském světě si ovšem jeho práce získávala čím dál víc uznání. 

Severus ho o pomoc požádal. Začalo to tím, že jednou potřeboval nějaké kouzelnické knížky a Sirius si je vypůjčil z Bradavic, díky Nevillovi, který tam teď učil. Někdy Severus nevěděl, ve které knize informace, již potřebuje, bude, a tak Sirius pročesával veškerou sbírku knihovny u svatého Munga, v Bradavicích nebo na ministerstvu. 

Sirius vůni knihoven miloval. Taky jak byly staré knihy odlišné na dotek od nových. Koupil fax a posílal Severusovi výpisky, které pořídil, a fotokopie článků a kapitol. Ty o DNA klidně mohly být v řeči jezerních lidí, ale botanika pro něj byla zjevení. Penicilin – jenže houby se teď studovaly v mykologii. Pokud nejstarší anestetika pocházela z fermentovaných rostlin, jestliže mák mohl vést k morfiu, nedovedl si ani představit, co by Severus mohl odhalit. Uvědomil si, že Severus žije na druhé straně obrovských dveří, které se jemu právě malinko pootevíraly. 

Nový, nepředvídaný způsob, jímž mu partnerství se Severusem přinášelo radost. Obklopovalo ho jako jasné světlo a jeho základ ležel v nesmírné hloubce, jeho láska, vzájemná věrnost, spojení jejich těl, z něhož se oba těšili. 

Možná že nemají sex tak často, přemítal jednou večer po Severusově odchodu. Ale na tom nezáleží. To, že jsou spolu, dotýkají se a objímají jeden druhého, i když to nevede k vyvrcholení, vytvářelo pocit sounáležitosti, který jim oběma přinášel radost. 

Život je krásný, pomyslel si Sirius, když stáli jednou v létě na palubě trajektu na zpáteční cestě z Irska. Zestárnou spolu, možná i spolu budou žít v jednom domě, až Severus odejde do penze, pokud to tedy někdy udělá. Vzal Severusovu ruku do své a pevně stiskl. Severus mu stisk oplatil. 

\----- ∞ -----

Ten rok, co bylo Jamesovi patnáct, mu Sirius koupil počítač a nadšeně si s ním začal vyměňoval e-maily. Severus strávil šest měsíců v Kalifornii a Sirius ho doprovázel. Pronajali si dům v Berkeley a život ve Státech si užili, třebaže když mu univerzita nabídla místo, Severus odmítl. Jeho výzkum byl nedávno publikován za nadšeného ohlasu vědecké veřejnosti a Severuse si žádali na konference a do debat. Navíc jeden z objevů, který před lety učinil, využil jistý kolega jako základ pro syntetizaci léku na Alzheimerovu chorobu, která byla příčinou mudlovské senility. Jako autoři léku byli uvedeni společně a Severusovo jméno bylo i na patentu. Byl v šoku, když začaly nabíhat platby, mnohem větší sumy, než by kdy dokázal spotřebovat. Většinu peněz přesměroval do nadace, jež lék zdarma zajistí pacientům, kteří ho budou potřebovat, a jeho kolega se rozhodl udělat totéž. 

Sirius se ho pokusil přesvědčit, aby prodal dům a přestěhoval se k němu do Londýna, nebo do bytu nebo domu někde mezi Londýnem a Manchesterem, ale Severus nechtěl. Měl k tomu domu vztah, vyrostl v něm a necítil potřebu se stěhovat. Siriuse se dotklo, že se nechce nastěhovat k němu, ale nakonec dospěl k závěru, že mu rozumí: omezená doba, kterou spolu trávili, znamenala, že ze sebe při společném setkání vydávali to nejlepší, pravidelné schůzky byly intenzivnější, krátká rozloučení smutná, ale znovushledání plná radosti. 

Z kraje ledna následujícího roku kouzelnický svět vzrušila žhavá zpráva: Severus Snape je na seznamu novoročních vyznamenání, stane se rytířem-komandérem Řádu britského impéria. _Denní věštec_ tomu věnoval celou přední stranu. 

„Budu ti pak muset říkat sire Severusi?“ zeptal se Sirius a Severus se na něj tak zaškaredil, až se Sirius rozesmál. Týden na to mu Severus ukázal lístek s blahopřáním, které mu poslal Harry. 

\----- ∞ -----

Dva roky po té odjel Severus na tři měsíce do Bostonu. Když se vrátil, byl vyčerpaný a necítil se dobře. Práce byla vzrušující a plodná, ale tempo hektické. Rozhodl se udělat si na pár měsíců pauzu, již z větší části strávil se Siriusem v Irsku prací na magické klasifikaci. Sirius ho znovu tlačil, aby publikoval aspoň předběžnou zprávu, ale Severus nadále odmítal. 

V lednu si všiml, že Severus ztrácí váhu, a to byl hubený už předtím. Zeptal se ho na to, ale Severus ho odbyl, že nemá čas jíst, výzkum se chýlí k zásadnímu průlomu a tráví proto v laboratoři hodně času. Siriusovi to dělalo starosti, ale Severusovo vysvětlení znělo věrohodně. 

V únoru si všiml, že má Severus občas bolesti, a to ho vylekalo. Severus ho ale odbyl stejně jako s tím úbytkem váhy. 

V březnu Severus zakopl o Emičku, spadl ze schodů a zlomil si tři kosti v ruce. Srovnali mu je v místní mudlovské nemocnici. Sirius naléhal, aby mu dovolil požádat o léčbu Hermionu, ale Severus si trval na tom, že šlo o nehodu. Slíbil mu však, že zajde za mudlovským doktorem, jakmile dokončí odborný článek, který má rozepsaný. 

Ten rok se James chystal na OVCE a měl potíže s lektvary, na rozdíl od Ala, který podle všeho zdědil nadání po babičce. Jelikož chtěl být léčitelem, potřeboval u zkoušky uspět, jenomže jak se Siriusovi svěřil o jarních prázdninách, počítal, že se mu to nepovede a netušil, co má dělat. 

„Hrát famfrpál v národním týmu?“ zeptal se Sirius a James se usmál a odpověděl, že to by chtěl taky, ale ne napořád. Sirius přikývl. 

Ten pátek u večeře pozoroval Severuse, jak téměř nejí, a dělal si starosti. Pak se zeptal: „Myslíš, že bys mohl trochu pomoct Jamesovi s lektvary?“ 

Severus překvapeně vzhlédl. „Ehm?“ 

„Po e-mailu. Lektvary jako takové mu nejdou zle. Ale nechápe, proč fungují. Nebo jak. Hermiona mu zkoušela pomoct, ale to, co potřebuje, je pochopit teoretické základy. Ten jejich učitel je spíš kuchař a James potřebuje porozumět teorii.“ 

„Siriusi –“ 

„Pomohlo by mu to získat OVCE a ty bys uviděl, jak se ti daří vysvětlit tu svou dalekosáhlou teorii,“ řekl. 

„Já -“ 

„Po e-mailu. Nikdy se nedozví, kdo mu pomáhá.“ 

„Dobrá.“ 

„Takže to uděláš?“ 

„Ano, pokud už o tom přestaneš mluvit,“ odpověděl Severus. „Umyju nádobí, zatímco mu budeš psát. Vidím, že se na to jen třeseš.“ 

Sirius přikývl. „Máš pravdu. A děkuju.“ 

Propojil je. Severus se podepisoval „Canto“ a o tři týdny později James Siriusovi napsal: „Tvůj přítel je skvělý. Myslím, že bych to mohl dát.“ 

∴

Jednoho pátečního večera Severus nedorazil a Sirius dostal strach. Čekal a čekal, až se v deset _přemístil_ do Tkalcovské. V domě bylo ticho. Ze schodů k němu seběhla Emička a zamňoukala. Zběžný pohled na její misky odhalil, že to není hladem ani žízní, a Siriusovi se v žaludku usadil strach, když vybíhal po schodech nahoru. 

Severus ležel v posteli, rozpálený horečkou, povlečení i pyžamo skrz naskrz propocené. Byl jen napůl při smyslech a Sirius se v panice roztřásl. Co má dělat? Kdyby to bylo na něm, zavolal by Hermionu, ale to by se Severusovi nelíbilo. Napadlo ho, že by ho mohl dostat k mudlovskému doktorovi, jenže to bylo neprobádané území a Severus by mohl zuřit. Posadil se na postel, pohladil Severuse po čele, oslovil ho jménem. Severusova víčka se zachvěla, na vteřinu na Siriuse zaostřil a pak oči zase zavřel. 

„Jsem tu, Severusi. Něco ti přinesu. Hned jsem zpátky.“ Prohledal skříňku s léky, našel lahvičku aspirinů a trochu si oddechl. Aspirin byl odvozený od lektvaru na snížení teploty – to věděl. Kyselina salicylová z vrbové kůry, tvrdili botanici. Přečetl si složení na lahvičce, vyklepl z ní tři tabletky a natočil vodu do sklenice. Pomohl Severusovi posadit se, přiměl ho vzít si aspiriny. 

Přesunul ho na židli, než svlékne propocené povlečení a povlékne do čistého. 

Celou noc mu otíral čelo žínkou a čekal, až horečka klesne, což se nad ránem stalo. Když se Severus probudil, nebyl už rozpálený, zato naprosto vyčerpaný. „Omlouvám se. Nezavolal jsem, abych ti dal vědět, že nedorazím.“ 

„Ššš. Měl jsi mi zavolat, abys mi dal vědět, že potřebuješ pomoc.“ 

„Měl...“ 

Sirius mu položil prst na rty. „Myslíš, že dokážeš něco sníst? Trochu čaje?“ 

„Čaj snad. Siriusi. Děkuju.“ 

V přízemí doplnil Emičce vodu a krmení a postavil vodu na čaj. Zatímco se ohřívala, zašel do Severusova obýváku, jako vždy temného a plného knih. Sebral poštu a balíček z podlahy u předních dveří a došlo mu, že Severus už je nejspíš nemocný několik dní. Vynadal si, že si nevšiml, že mu nepřišel žádný e-mail ani esemeska, třebaže on mu napsal a nechal z Amazonu poslat rozšířené vydání _Nepřekonatelné knihy o růžích_. 

Položil poštu na dubový sekretář, do kterého si Severus ukládal mudlovské účty za plyn a elektřinu a všiml si dopisu zakončeného rozmáchlým podpisem. Zvědavě ho přelétl očima. Pak se začetl. Ruce se mu roztřásly a měl pocit, že bude zvracet. 

Mnoho slov byly mudlovské lékařské termíny, ale celkový význam byl jasný dostatečně. Dopis potvrzoval diagnózu rakoviny kostí s mnoha metastázemi a opakoval, že by se Severus měl dostavit na ozařování a chemoterapii a že, pokud bude dál odmítat léčbu, měl výhled na možná šest měsíců života a značné bolesti, které lze tlumit morfiem, přijde-li si pro předpis. 

∴

Svět mu potemněl, ani stíny v Severusově obývacím pokoji nebyly tak temné. Šest měsíců. Podlomila se mu kolena a on se sesunul na podlahu, zabořil hlavu do zatuchlého polštáře na kanapi a zaskučel. Ucítil, jak se mu ke stehnu přitiskla Emička, a tak se otočil, sedl si na zem, zvedl si ji do klína a brečel do jejího kožíšku. 

Zapískala konvice. Šel připravit čaj. Ruce se mu třásly a rozsypal čajové lístky po kredenci. Zatímco se čaj louhoval, posadil se ke stolu a znovu si dopis přečetl. Nezanechával mnoho pochyb. 

Přidal do čaje cukr navíc a vzal hrnek i pro sebe, i když si nebyl jistý, jestli ho vůbec bude schopen pít. 

Severus seděl v posteli, tvář šedivou a strhanou, ale usmál se, když ho uviděl. Emička, která mu seděla na klíně, na něj jen jednou zavrčela, za což byl Sirius vděčný. 

Podal Severusovi hrnek a talíř toastů s marmeládou. Severus do sebe dokázal dostat jen dvě tři sousta, ale čaj upíjel. Nemluvili. Když byl čaj vypitý, Sirius si sedl na postel vedle Severuse, bradu podepřenou v ruce. Zpříma se na něj podíval a zeptal se: „Kdy ses mi to chystal říct?“ 

Severus sklopil zrak, do očí se mu dívat nedovedl. „Já...“ 

Sirius ho vzal do náruče a dlouho tam jen leželi a objímali se. Sirius plakal a Severus ho utěšoval a hladil jednou rukou po vlhkých tvářích. 

„Omlouvám se,“ říkal, „tak moc se omlouvám.“ 

Sirius sáhl pro kapesníček na noční stolek a vysmrkal se. „Za co se omlouváš?“ 

„Ubližuju ti tím.“ 

„Ach, Severusi.“ 

Zavolal Harrymu, aby mu dal vědět, že na oběd do Doupěte nedorazí. Harry se ho zeptal, jestli je všechno v pořádku, a Sirius se zhluboka nadechl a zalhal. 

V pondělí večer už si byl jistý, že je na tom Severus lépe. Horečky, vysvětlil mu Severus, se podle doktorů budou opakovat. U pondělního oběda byl Siriusovi schopen vyložit, proč se rozhodl rakovinu neléčit a že většina opiátů by mu sice pomohla od bolesti, ale připravila by ho o jasné myšlení a to byla představa, kterou nesnesl. 

„Chci být přítomný, Siriusi, všechno si až do konce uvědomovat. Viděl jsem, co můžou opiáty s člověkem udělat. Chci se bez nich obejít tak dlouho, jak jen to půjde.“ 

„Co svatý Mungo, Severusi?“ 

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Jsem vyhnanec. Na to nemám právo.“ 

„Ale -“ 

„Ne. Nepůjdu tam. Mám kosti prolezlé rakovinou, Siriusi, a pokud se v posledních letech nic nezměnilo, tak tuhle nemoc ani my neumíme vyléčit. I kouzelnická medicína ji jen prodlouží. Až to bude nesnesitelné, vezmu si ty léky na bolest.“ 

Sirius na Severusově počítači dopis z nemocnice naskenoval a poslal si ho sám sobě. 

Pondělí strávili milováním se v Severusově úzké posteli, Sirius byl opatrný, bál se, aby mu neublížil, ale Severus byl víc při chuti, než Sirius očekával. Přimáčkl ho k posteli, vzal z nočního stolku lubrikant a pronikl do něj dvěma prsty. Sirius zasténal, kdykoliv Severus prsty pohnul, a tělem mu projela rozkoš jako elektrizující blesk. 

Roky je oba naučily, co má ten druhý rád a co potřebuje, v rytmu zažitém a přirozeném jako jejich vlastní tep, a mohli tak čerpat z nepřeberných variací na melodii rukou a rtů a přirození, a hlasů. 

Severus se udělal hluboko v jeho těle, a pak mu pomohl dospět k vyvrcholení a zhroutili se na sebe, v pevném obětí, smrt na jedno odpoledne zdárně odsunutou z dohledu. 

∴

V úterý ráno se, už u sebe doma, posadil na čtyřicet minut k počítači, a pak zavolal Hermioně. „Potřebuju se s tebou sejít,“ řekl. „Co nejdřív to půjde.“ 

„Jsi nemocný?“ 

„Já ne.“ 

Udělala si na něj čas hned odpoledne. Z tónu jeho hlasu bylo jasné, že je to urgentní. 

∴

Posadil se v její světlé kanceláři, s rodinnými fotkami a velkou perokresbou Bradavic, kterou jí dala Victoire. Sirius si ji prohlížel. Pak jí pomalu, s nechutí, podal kopii dopisu. Jméno pacienta v ní změnil. 

Hermiona si od něj papír vzala a přečetla si ho jednou, a pak znova. Sirius upíral pohled na astronomickou věž na stěně za ní. 

„Siriusi?“ 

Věděl, že to nebude dobré. 

„Tohle je ten tvůj – přítel?“ 

Přikývl. Položila mu ruku na paži. „To mě mrzí,“ řekla a on znovu přikývl. Začal se zvedat. „Počkej, Siriusi,“ řekla a on zase sedl. „Přiveď ho. Víš, že mudlovští manželé a manželky kouzelníků a čarodějek se teď už u svatého Munga mohou léčit, a pro dlouhodobého partnera můžu udělat výjimku taky.“ 

Pro partnera. Mrknutím zahnal slzy. 

„Není to tak jednoduché, Hermiono.“ 

„On neví, že jsi kouzelník?“ 

„Ne, to ví. Ale... ke svatému Mungovi nepřijde.“ 

Dál nenaléhala. „S rakovinou kostí toho moc nenaděláme. To, co umíme, není o moc víc než paliativní péče.“ 

„Aha...“ 

„Ovšem s jedním velkým rozdílem.“ 

„Ano?“ 

„Lektvary mu nezpůsobí nevolnost ani ho neomámí a nebudou mít vážné vedlejší účinky, na rozdíl od mudlovské chemoterapie a léků na bolest.“ 

„Aha. Tak to je dobré.“ 

„A předpokládané dožití je tady lepší.“ 

„Co myslíš tím lepší?“ 

Vážně se na něj zadívala. „Čtyři nebo pět let. Možná i deset.“ 

„Čtyři _roky_?“ ujišťoval se a Hermiona přikývla. V tu chvíli se rozplakal, úlevou a nadějí, jež ho zaplavily. 

Hermiona obešla stůl a objala ho. 

„Ach, Siriusi, je mi to tak líto.“ 

„Je to mnohem lepší než šest měsíců.“ Vysmrkal se. „Neměl jsem tušení...“ 

„Je to lepší. Ale stejně. Je mi to líto.“ 

Otřel si tváře od slz. „Hermiono, v životě jsem se dočkal tří velkých milostí – úniku z Azkabanu, návratu zpoza závěsu a odpuštění něčeho neodpustitelného – a nikdy jsem to nebral jako samozřejmost.“ 

Mlčeli a pak si Hermiona zavolala o čaj. 

„Co teď?“ 

„Myslíš, že by se ode mě nechal vyšetřit u tebe?“ zeptala se. Čaj dorazil. 

„Ne.“ 

Hermiona udělal obličej. „Neměla bych léčit nikoho bez toho, že ho nejdřív prohlédnu. Ale jelikož alternativa je bolestivá smrt do půl roku, jsi si jistý, že ho nepřesvědčíš k návštěvě?“ Nalila mu šálek čaje. Sirius ho odložil nedotčený. 

„Nepřesvědčím.“ 

Zhluboka si povzdechla. „Kolik váží?“ 

„Míň než já. O hodně míň.“ 

„Jak je vysoký?“ 

„O něco nižší než já.“ 

„A postava?“ 

„Jako Ron. Hubený. Teď ještě hubenější.“ 

„Tak dobrá. Zítra ti lektvary pošlu po sově. Bude je muset brát každý den. Půjde to?“ 

„Myslím, že ano. Kdyby nespolupracoval, zítra ti zavolám.“ 

„Dobře. Bolesti trochu mít bude, lektvary si s ní úplně neporadí, ale rychle by se mu mělo ulevit a aspoň pár let by to tak mělo zůstat. Mohla bych k postupu nemoci říct víc, kdyby za mnou někdy chtěl přijít.“ 

„Hermiono, jak ti za to všechno mám poděkovat?“ 

Položila mu ruku na rameno. „Jsem ráda, že můžu pomoct, Siriusi.“ 

Přikryl její ruku svojí a dlouhé minuty jen mlčeli. 

„Chtěl bych tě požádat ještě o něco.“ 

„Chtěl bys, abych o tomhle neříkala Harrymu a ostatním?“ 

„Jak to víš?“ 

„Držíš ten svůj vztah v takové tajnosti. Nikomu neřeknu ani slovo. A teď mám vizitu. Uvidíme se ve středu u Harryho a Ginny?“ 

∴

Bylo potřeba mnohem méně přemlouvání, než se Sirius obával. Severus si lektvary vzal, poznamenal, že v posledních letech muselo dojít k vylepšení, a za chvíli už plánovali výlet do Švýcarska. Severus se náramně těšil a bezprostřední vědomí nemoci Siriusovi sešlo z mysli a, jak věděl, Severusovi také. Nějaká bolest přetrvávala, ale Severus přibral a byl zase bledý jako obvykle, ne strašidelně popelavý jako předtím. 

∴

James složil OVCE a přijali ho do léčitelského programu u svatého Munga. Sirius byl potěšený. Sešel se s ním na oběd u Děravého kotlíku a říkal si, jak by na svého vnuka byli hrdí James s Lily. 

„Siriusi?“ 

„Hmmm?“ 

„Ten tvůj přítel? Canto?“ 

„Ano?“ 

„Je to, totiž –“ Ukázal na Siriusův prstýnek. „Je tvůj...?“ 

Sirius přikývl. 

„Pane jo. Je úplnej borec, že jo? Totiž, to _V_ , které jsem u OVCE dostal z lektvarů? Jedině díky němu, a v obraně taky.“ 

„Jsem si jistý, že to rád uslyší.“ 

„Já mu poslal esemesku, jakmile mi známky přišly.“ 

„Dřív, než jsi poslal sovu mně?“ 

„Jo, no.“ 

„To mu určitě povím. Potěší ho to.“ 

„Siriusi?“ 

„Ano.“ 

„Mohl bys mu dát tohle?“ 

„Co je to?“ zeptal se Sirius a vzal si balíček. 

James se usmál, vstal a popadl svůj plášť. „Víš co, budeš si muset počkat, až to rozbalí,“ řekl a s mávnutím na rozloučenou utekl. 

Ten večer po večeři Severus balíček rozbalil. Byla v něm nádherná soška miniaturní orchideje. Celá se mihotala. 

„Hezké,“ řekl Sirius. 

Severus potřásl hlavou. „Není jen hezká,“ opáčil. 

„Ne?“ 

„Je to zelený palec. Když ho necháš v blízkosti rostliny nebo na zahradě, vyhodnotí, co rostliny potřebují, a dodá jim to. Chytré magické udělátko. Pomona Prýtová mi o nich před lety vyprávěla, když se poprvé začaly sestrojovat.“ 

„To znamená, že můžeš svoje kytky na týden opustit, aniž by se o ně někdo musel starat?“ 

Severus přikývl. „Přesně tak. A je překrásná. Je to náramně promyšlený dar. Pošlu mu esemesku...“ 

Sirius se zasmál. „Věděl jsi, že ti poslal zprávu dřív, než poslal sovu mně?“ 

Severus překvapeně zvedl oči od mobilu. „Ne,“ řekl. „A tobě to... ehm?“ 

„Jestli mi to nevadí? Vůbec ne,“ odpověděl Sirius a naklonil se, aby ho políbil na rty. „Jak by mohlo? Oba víme, že tu pomoc potřeboval, a ty jsi byl ten, kdo mu ji poskytl. Říká ti Canto.“ 

Pak v posteli, než usnuli, Severus do tmy řekl: „Siriusi?“ 

„Hmmm?“ 

„Děkuju, žes mi dovolil pomoct mu.“ 

„Jamesovi?“ 

„Ano, Jamesovi. Hodně – hodně to pro mě znamená, že jsem mu mohl trochu pomoct.“ 

Sirius se otočil na bok a přitáhl si ho k sobě. „To jsem rád. A vím, že James taky. A netuší, že jsi to ty, ale ví, že jsi můj partner.“ Dotkl se prstýnku, který měl Severus na ruce, a Severus přikývl. 

„Ach,“ hlesl. 

„Narovinu se mě zeptal a já mu nemohl lhát. Nikomu to nepoví.“ 

„Ano? Podle toho, co mi o té rodině vyprávíš, bych nečekal, že si něco takového nechá pro sebe.“ 

„Roste a vyvíjí se, Severusi. Podobá se míň dědečkovi Jamesovi a strýčkovi Ronovi, víc toho má po svém otci a babičce.“ Odmlčel se. „Víš, James se taky změnil.“ 

„Lily by ho nemohla milovat, kdyby ne,“ řekl Severus. 

„Už je to tolik let, Severusi.“ 

„To ano.“ Dlouho se objímali, než ten večer usnuli, oba ponoření do desítky let starých vzpomínek, oba velice dobře si vědomi, jaké kličky osudu je svedly dohromady. Že k tomu byly nezbytné smrti Jamese a Lily Potterových, o tom nikdy nesmělo padnout slovo. 

\----- ∞ -----

Bolest byla téměř pryč, tvrdil mu Severus. Sirius si byl dobře vědom, že „téměř“ znamená, že není pryč úplně, a Severusovy velmi řídké „špatné dny“, dny strávené v horečkách a bolestech, mu naháněly strach. Přesto se pouštěli do dlouhodobějšího plánování a poprvé se bavili o tom, co budou dělat, pokud se Severus rozhodne odejít z univerzity do penze. 

Sirius na něj znovu tlačil, aby se k němu nastěhoval. Nebyl žádný důvod do toho nejít. Domek se skleníkem v Tkalcovské si mohl nechat na výzkum a orchideje a cestovat tam a zpátky. „Budu tě _přemisťovat_ ,“ navrhl Sirius, ale Severus odmítl. 

Sirius mu, roky a roky zpátky, řekl, že pro něj vždycky může přijít, že není nutné, aby zdlouhavě cestoval sem a tam do Londýna, což zabíralo spoustu času, který by bývali mohli trávit společně. Severus vždycky odmítl, aniž by to nějak zdůvodnil, a Sirius usoudil, že Severus ten čas pokládá za pokání, že nuda a nepohodlí dlouhé cesty jsou cena za čas strávený s ním. To Sirius dokázal pochopit. Koneckonců, on strávil léta v Azkabanu ve snaze odčinit vinu, kterou nesl za svůj podíl na Jamesově a Lilyině smrti. A tak cestování pokračovalo, nepohodlí a cestovní výlohy těch vlakových jízd byly dál pevnou součástí Severusova života. 

„Severusi, vždyť by to dávalo smysl –“ 

„Nemyslím si, že bys stál o to přijít takhle o svou nezávislost, Siriusi. Žít spolu...“ 

„Ale prosím tě. Lidi se stěhují dohromady v jednom kuse.“ 

„Mladí lidé ano. A lidé, kteří prožili svůj život mezi jinými lidmi. My bychom dováděli jeden druhého k šílenství.“ 

„Nemohli bychom to aspoň zkusit? Na čas?“ 

„A co Emička?“ 

„Mohla by se přestěhovat k nám. Když jsme v Irsku, tak spolu vycházíme dobře.“ 

∴

Strávili spolu měsíc v prosinci, odjeli do Irska, kde byla zima a větrno, a pak zůstali v Siriusově londýnském bytě, objednávali si jídlo z indické restaurace a intenzivně hráli šachy. 

„Vidíš, říkal jsem ti, že nám to půjde,“ prohodil Sirius, když Severuse doprovázel na nádraží. 

„Nejsi rád, že konečně odjíždím? Že budeš mít zase svoje soukromí?“ 

„Ne, budeš mi chybět. Ta kočka ovšem, to si nejsem tak jistý.“ 

Emička na něj zasyčela z přepravky. 

∴

O tři dny později, na Severusovy třiašedesáté narozeniny, mu Sirius poslal jedno sto héliových balónků. Severus mu večer zavolal, pisklavým hlasem. 

„Co provádíš?“ zeptal se Sirius. 

„Ležím na posteli zavalený balónky, dýchám hélium a směju se,“ odpověděl Severus. 

„Hned jsem tam.“ 

∴

Na Velikonoce mu to Severus oplatil. Nabarvil a ozdobil šest tuctů vajec a poschovával mu je po bytě. 

„Radši bys je měl najít, než se zkazí,“ pravil a naklonil se, aby ho políbil. „Uvidíme se za týden.“ 

∴

„Zítra ráno máme domluveného toho krejčího,“ řekl Sirius následující pátek. 

Severus pozvedl obočí. „ _Ty_ možná.“ 

„Kdepak, potřebujeme večerní obleky. Budou se ti líbit – velmi edwardovské, se spoustou složitého zapínání a vestami a dalšími tvými oblíbenými věcmi. Budeš k sežrání.“ 

„Neblázni, Siriusi. K čemu by nám byly mudlovské večerní obleky?“ 

„Nemůžeme jít na Plagiátorský piknik _Denního věštce_ , ani na Řádění s Merlinovým řádem,“ Sirius mu přes rameno pustil do klína malou naditou obálku, „tudíž máme, lásko moje, roční předplatné na mudlovský Královský balet a nechtěli bychom tam přijít kouzelnicky či nedostatečně oblečeni.“ 

„Tvoje představa dostatečného oblečení spočívá v tom, že si natáhneš košili.“ Rozprostřel lístky a zadíval se na ně. „Páni. Páni. I _Giselle_.“ Zvedl k Siriusovi oči, potemnělé ještě víc než obvykle. 

„Ano. _Giselle. Petruška. Faunovo odpoledne. Šeříková zahrada._ A abychom z toho romantického nášupu úplně nepadli do mdlob, tak _Coppélie_ , pár věcí od Balanchina, a _Koncert (čili nebezpečí všech)_.“ 

„Nemůžu –“ 

„Ano, můžeš. Bez tebe nepůjdu, a přece bys mě nepřipravil o tak slastně trýznivý zážitek. Zlomená srdce, zrady, exil, k záhubě odsouzená láska – nepochybuju, že nám to bude povědomé.“ Jak stál za ním položil mu ruce na ramena. „Hudba a tanec a barvy a ty ve večerním obleku. Bílý motýlek, vesta a ten fantastický bělostný pramen, co máš ve vlasech. Vzruším se, jen si to představím.“ 

„Jsi nenapravitelný,“ pravil Severus s lístky na _Giselle_ v jedné ruce a očima upřenýma na zbytek. 

„To bych řekl,“ opáčil Sirius. „V to doufám. Myslíš, že cylindry a hůlky už by byly moc?“ 

\----- ∞ -----

Přišla mu esemeska od Jamese a Sirius na sebe naházel šaty a pospíchal ke svatému Mungovi. Rosie byla na posteli, seděla a mladý léčitel jí čistil ránu na paži. Hermiona v koutě mluvila s Ronem a Harrym, kdežto Ginny s Jamesem stáli u Ala, který vypadal vyčerpaně a rozrušeně, v přímém kontrastu s Rosiinou vzdorovitou tváří. 

„Rosie,“ řekl a sklonil se k ní, aby objetím zakryl svou paniku. 

„Dědo Siriusi!“ vyhrkla a ukázala na kousnutí na své ruce. „Pokousal mě vlkodlak. Bude ze mě vlkodlak jako Teddyho taťka.“ 

Vypadala, že má z té skutečnosti radost. Ve tváři se jí nezračila hrůza, ani strach, vůbec jí sakra nedocházelo, uvědomil si Sirius, že se její život nenávratně změnil a co strašného ji čeká. 

„Jak se to stalo?“ zeptal se. 

Ron a Hermiona byli ve tváři popelaví a Harry nevypadal o moc lépe. „Rosie s Alem byli včera v noci v Zapovězeném lese, Al nechce říct, co tam prováděli. Napadl je vlkodlak a Rosie pokousal,“ řekl. 

„Al je v pořádku?“ 

„Pokousaný není,“ řekla Hermiona, „ale v pořádku taky ne.“ 

„Ježíši,“ prohlásil Sirius. „Co bude dál?“ 

„Ministerstvo už se s námi spojilo,“ ozval se Ron. „Chtějí, abychom jim Rosie předali, aby ji mohli označkovat.“ Hlas mu zakolísal a Harry mu položil ruku na paži. „A zavřít pod zámek, samozřejmě. Nemám ponětí, jestli ředitelka Clearwaterová bude sto postavit se za ni v Bradavicích.“ 

„A je –? Chci říct, opravdu je –?“ 

Hermiona vzdychla. „K útoku došlo, když měsíc zapadal a Al říká, že se neproměnila. Příští měsíc se ale promění. Už teď reaguje na stříbro. Popálí ji.“ 

Sirius nedovolil, aby se mu v tváři zračilo zoufalství, jež ho přepadlo. 

„Zdá se, že to nese docela dobře?“ zeptal se. 

„Myslí si, jaká to není legrace,“ řekla Hermiona. „Houby ví, o co jde.“ Hermiona často neklela. Sirius rozevřel zaťaté pěsti. 

„Bude mít přístup k vlkodlačímu lektvaru?“ zeptal se. 

„Ano,“ řekl Ron. „To problém nebude. Ale ministerstvo ji chce mít pod dohledem. Chtějí ji označkovat, zavřít...“ 

„To nedovolíme, Rone,“ řekl Harry klidným hlasem. „Nestojím o to, nikdy jsem o to nestál, ale jestli to zkusí, tak se budu ucházet o post ministra kouzel a vyhraju.“ 

Hermiona se otočila k pracovnímu stolu za sebou a dotkla se stříbrného kotlíku. Sirius viděl, že bojuje se pláčem. Ron ji sevřel v náručí a Harry oba objal. Sirius přešel k Alovi. 

Z jeho zelených očí čišelo zoufalství a choulil se do sebe. Jeho bolest byla hmatatelná. Sirius mu položil ruku na rameno. 

„Můžu za to já,“ řekl Al, „proč se to stalo jí, a ne mně?“ Sirius cítil, jak mu to láme srdce, vybavovalo se mu jeho vlastní zoufalství – proč oni, proč ne já? Stiskl mu rameno silněji. 

„Nebyli jsme daleko od školních pozemků,“ pokračoval Al. „Akorát svítalo a najednou na mě něco dopadlo. Upadl jsem na Rosie a slyšel jsem prskání a vrčení. Popadl jsem hůlku, obrátil se a zasáhl ho _Petrifikem_ , ale nepřestal. Pokousal Rosie a pak utekl.“ Harry, Ron a Hermiona poslouchali. „Chytil jsem Rosie, krvácela, a dotáhl ji na světlo. Akorát vycházelo slunce.“ 

„To bylo pohotové,“ řekla Hermiona. „Nejspíš jí to zabránilo, aby se hned proměnila, což by bylo nebezpečné pro vás pro oba.“ 

„Můžu za to já. Mělo se to stát mně.“ 

Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou. „Ale, tady nejde o ničí vinu. Teď musíme pro Rosie udělat, co půjde.“ 

„Ale kdybych na ní zůstal ležet, když jsme upadli, mohl pokousat mě místo ní.“ 

„Nebo vás oba, nebo ani jednoho,“ řekla Hermiona. „Zlato, tohle ničemu nepomáhá a jen si tím ubližuješ.“ 

Sirius ucítil na paži něčí ruku. Byl to James v hábitu zaškolujícího se léčitele. „Chci ti něco říct,“ pravil. 

Sirius ho následoval k pracovnímu stolu. James seslal _Ševelissimo_ a Siriusovi vytanulo, že to kouzlo vynalezl Severus. 

„Canto,“ řekl James. 

„Cože?“ 

„Jak jsme si loni na jaře mailovali? Jednou se zmínil, že rozpracoval postup, jak upravit vlkodlačí lektvar, aby zabránil první proměně. Bavili jsme se o teorii lektvarů.“ 

Sirius si vzpomněl na ten večer před mnoha lety, kdy mu o tom Severus vykládal. Netušil, jak daleko pokročil, jestli vůbec existoval nějaký prototyp. „Dobrý nápad, Jamesi. Jdeme.“ 

_Přemístili se_ přímo k Severusově zadní zahrádce. Severus by měl být doma, bude krmit Emičku, než vyrazí na nádraží a do Londýna, pomyslel si Sirius. 

„Jamesi,“ řekl a James nechal skleník skleníkem a otočil se k němu. „Poslouchej. Tohle bude velký šok a pro mě je důležité, aby se nikdo další nedozvěděl, co pro mě Canto znamená.“ 

„Jak to myslíš?“ 

„Jak jsme na něj přišli, vysvětlím já, ano? A ano, budu lhát. Je to složité, není to jen tak.“ Nevěděl, jak dál a James přikývl, právě když Severus s Emičkou v náručí otevřel zadní vchod. 

„Siriusi? Co se děje?“ Ze strachu, který se Severusovi zračil ve tváři, Siriusovi nebylo dobře. 

„Severusi, tohle je můj vnuk, James Potter. Jamesi, tohle je Severus Snape. Můj nejlepší přítel, můj milenec, můj partner. Znáš ho pod jménem Canto.“ 

James otevřel ústa. Severus opatrně postavil Emičku na zem a zadíval se na něj. Ruku mu nepodával a Sirius věděl, že to je proto, že nepředpokládá, že by se jí James chtěl dotknout, a tenhle ostych, tenhle nedostatek sebevědomí, mu lámal srdce nanovo. 

James se rychle vzpamatoval a ruku napřáhl. „Pane profesore,“ řekl a Sirius si poprvé uvědomil, jak moc zní jako Harry. 

Severus zamrkal. Potřásli si rukama a Sirius cítil, jak část tlaku, který mu svíral hruď, povoluje. „Co se přihodilo?“ zeptal se Severus. 

„Rosie pokousal vlkodlak.“ Sirius mu krátce vylíčil, jak se to seběhlo, a zdůraznil, že se neproměnila. 

„A proč...?“ 

„Zmínil jste se, že jste jednu dobu spolupracoval s Damoklesem Belbym a že jste doufal, že jste možná vymyslel lektvar, který by mohl pomoct, jak jsme si loni mailovali?“ řekl James. 

Zašli do kuchyně. 

„Ano, ale teoreticky. Nikdy jsem ho neotestoval, nikdy nepřipravil. Nevím, jestli bude fungovat, co by mohl provést, neznám vedlejší účinky.“ 

„Ministerstvo ji chce označkovat a zavřít. Vzpomeň si, jak žil Remus.“ Sirius viděl, jak Severus začíná váhat. 

„Ale nevím...“ 

„Severus,“ řekl Sirius. „Rosie je pokousaná. Al byl s ní. Myslí si, že to je jeho vina, a jestli se Rosie promění – Hermiona říkala, že už začíná reagovat na stříbro – bude s tou vinou muset žít do konce života.“ 

„Dojdu si pro poznámky.“ 

Následovali ho nahoru a do jeho pracovny. Sebral tři zápisníky a pár listů pergamenu a dal je do kožené brašny. Šli za ním do ložnice a James se při pohledu na úzkou, pečlivě ustlanou postel začervenal pomyšlením, jestli v ní profesor Snape a jeho dědeček mívají sex. Sirius si jeho ruměnce všiml a pozvedl jedno obočí, takže James zčervenal ještě víc. 

Severus otevřel šuplík v nočním stolku a vytáhl z něj svou hůlku. Podržel ji v ruce a Sirius přestal dýchat. Viděl ji už dřív, viděl, jak se jí Severus dotýká, když šuplík otevírá, viděl jeho toužebný pohled. Hrdlo se mu svíralo, když sledoval, jak ji Severus drží a uvědomuje si, že v mudlovském saku ji nemá kam dát. 

Sirius vzal z šatní skříně černý hábit. Byl trochu cítit zatuchlinou, a tak na něj, u vědomí, že dnes dojde ještě na další ilegální kouzlení, seslal osvěžující zaklínadlo, a pak ho Severusovi podal. Severus zamrkal. „Obleč si ho,“ řekl Sirius. 

„Počkám dole,“ oznámil James. 

„S ministerstvem to zařídíme,“ řekl Sirius. „Harryho vliv by měl být dostatečný.“ 

„Na tom nezáleží,“ řekl Severus. „Je to to nejmenší, co můžu pro léčitelku Grangerovou udělat.“ 

Sirius mu položil ruku na zátylek a přitáhl si jeho hlavu blíž. Políbili se a Severus se odtáhl. „Chvíle zahrát si na kouzelníka, řekl bych,“ prohlásil a převlékl se do hábitu. 

Vypadal v něm jinačí. Bradu držel vzhůru, oči se mu přísně blýskaly, ramena se narovnala. „Pojďme,“ řekl. Seslal skrývací zaklínadlo na svůj prstýnek, chopil se brašny, hůlku zastrčil do rukávu a Sirius cítil, jak k němu překypuje láskou. 

Vedle toho, že jej ochromuje strach o Rosie, bolest za Ala a starost, jak to celé zaonačit. Věděl, že Severus chce, aby jejich vztah zůstal v tajnosti. 

James hladil Emičku a ta si to nechávala líbit. Když uslyšel šustot Severusova hábitu, vzhlédl a dočista užasl. S takovým kouzelníkem, vznešeným, nadaným temnou silou a mocí, se ještě nesetkal. 

„Hmmm,“ řekl Sirius. „Mně se pokouší vyškrábat oči, jen na ni křivě pomyslím, ale od tebe se nechá hladit.“ 

James, oči navrch hlavy, neřekl nic. Postavil kočku na zem a vstal. 

V zahradě všichni tři vytáhli hůlky. 

„Půjde to?“ zeptal se Sirius. 

„Je to jako dýchat.“ 

∴

„Hermiono,“ spustil Sirius, když se Severusem a Jamesem v patách vešel do nemocničního pokoje. „Přivedl jsem někoho, kdo by mohl dokázat pomoct.“ 

Všichni na okamžik strnuli, pak Harry i Ron sáhli po hůlkách. Al seděl vedle Rosiiny postele a jako jediný se nepohnul. 

„Siriusi, co to sakra má být?“ řekl Harry. 

Sirius pozvedl ruku. Severus se ani nehnul, jen mlčky stál mezi ním a Jamesem. „Pojďte,“ řekl Sirius a dospělí se přesunuli k pracovní desce. James se šel posadit k Rosie a Alovi. 

„Před lety, asi tak, no, čtyři roky po válce, jsem Severuse potkal u Remusova hrobu. To on mu tam nechává tu kytici s omějem.“ 

Harry přikývl. Když jednou přišel Teddy do Godrikova dolu s dvoudenním zpožděním, kytici našel a divil se, kdo ji tam mohl nechat. 

„Zmínil se o spolupráci s Damoklesem Belbym a že pracuje na vylepšené verzi vlkodlačího lektvaru, která si myslím, že by Rosie mohla pomoct.“ 

Lež byla vyřčena, s dostatečnou dávkou pravdy, aby byla uvěřitelná, a Sirius polkl. Cítil, že nálada v místnosti ochladla, a ve snaze o klid se hryzl do tváře. 

„A?“ zeptal se Ron útočným tónem. 

Severus poprvé promluvil: „Snad mám lektvar, který dokáže zabránit první proměně, pane Weasley.“ 

Sirius viděl, jak sebou Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Ginny trhli, a uvědomil si, že Severuse nikdy neslyšeli promluvit od – od. 

„Co vás k tomu přesvědčení vede, Snape?“ 

Severus vytáhl z brašny své zápisníky a papíry a rozložil je. Ukázal na diagram a oslovil Hermionu. 

„Lykantropie ovlivňuje lidského jedince těmito cestami, léčitelko Grangerová,“ řekl a začal vysvětlovat, co provedl, aby je přehradil, a tím přeměně zabránil. 

Al k nim došel, zaujatý Severusovými slovy, zelené oči doširoka otevřené. 

„Každá ze složek lektvaru brání určitému postupu kletby, a lektvar jako takový je odvozený z vlkodlačího, který, jak víte, už každoměsíční proměnu ovlivňuje v tom smyslu, že vlkodlak či vlkodlačice v jejím průběhu nepřijde o svou lidskou mysl.“ 

Odmlčel se a Al se naklonil dopředu a ukázal na stránku. „Využíváte tužebník jilmový, aby tělesná teplota nedosáhla tělesné teploty vlka,“ řekl. „Že ano?“ 

Severus přikývl. 

„Co by se stalo, až by se nachladila?“ pohlédl Al na Severuse a ten strnul. Chvíli bylo ticho. 

„To není totéž,“ řekl nakonec a pustil se opět do vysvětlování. 

Harry, Ron, Ginny a Sirius mlčeli. Hermiona jeho výkladu z valné většiny rozuměla, stejně tak James a Al. 

„A vy si myslíte, že to bude fungovat?“ zeptala se. 

„Naprosto jistý si tím nejsem, léčitelko Grangerová,“ odpověděl Severus. „Nikdy jsem ho nepřipravil. Není vyzkoušený. Vím, že teoreticky by fungovat měl.“ 

„V zásadě, pokud tomu dobře rozumím,“ ozval se Al, „jste s využitím určujících charakteristik sestavil sled tabulek, podle kterých dokážete předpovědět, jak spolu budou přísady magicky reagovat ještě před tím, než je smícháte?“ 

Severus vypadal, že to na něj udělalo dojem. „To je velice přesné, pane Pottere,“ řekl. 

„Páni,“ řekl Al a Hermiona přikývla. „Fantazie. Otázka je, bude to fungovat?“ 

„Rostliny, které jsem použil, jsou, s výjimkou tužebníku, pro vlkodlaky i lidi buď zcela netoxické, nebo se toxiny potlačí vařením.“ 

„Co se bude dít, pokud si ten lektvar vezme?“ zeptal se Ron. 

„Bude-li účinkovat, bude z ní opět ve všech ohledech člověk. Ještě není vlkodlak. Tím, že se kletbě přehradí cesty, doufejme, docílíme toho, že proměna nikdy nedojde do konce.“ 

„A bude mít vedlejší účinky?“ 

Severus přikývl. „To ano. Mírné, řekl bych. Mák jí způsobí ospalost a škornice má... ehm... afrodiziakální účinky,“ Al i James se zakřenili, „jinak ale –“ Rozpřáhl ruce. 

Hermiona si pozorně pročítala jeho papíry. Potřásla hlavou. „Jaká je šance?“ 

„To nevím, léčitelko Grangerová. Upřímně si nemyslím, že jí ublíží, ale žádné testy jsem neprovedl a nemohu nic zaručit.“ 

„Nemělo by jí to ublížit,“ řekl James po přečtení seznamu přísad a Al přikývl. 

„Dokážete ho připravit?“ zeptala se Hermiona. 

Severus na okamžik zavřel oči. „Ano,“ řekl. 

„Mám vám věřit?“ 

„K tomu důvod nemáte.“ 

„Až na to, že jste sem přišel, přestože víte, že tím riskujete uvěznění, když Sirius a můj synovec o pomoc pro mou dceru požádali.“ 

„Alespoň to vám dlužím, léčitelko Grangerová.“ 

„Cože?“ Dívali se z očí do očí a Hermiona si najednou uvědomila, že Snape ovládá nitrozpyt. V mysli se jí objevil obraz Siriuse na pláži, jak se k někomu s úsměvem obrací, vítr mu fouká vlasy do tváře a vznáší se kolem něj aura štěstí. Zamrkala, zčistajasna prozřela a za víčky ji zapálily slzy, tváří v tvář tomu nesamozřejmému štěstí, když přitom její dcera tu sedí na posteli a hrozí jí jistota, že z ní bude vlkodlak. 

Přikývla. „Tak to udělejte. Věřím vám.“ 

„Hermiono,“ sykl Harry a Ron se chystal protestovat, ale ona zavrtěla hlavou. 

„A ty budeš muset věřit mně, Rone. Pane profesore, co potřebujete?“ 

∴

Shromáždili se kolem, aby se mohli dívat. Hermiona položila Siriusovi ruka na paži a zašeptala „děkuju“ a on z výrazu její tváře pochopil, že to ví, a bylo mu líp. James odešel pro potřebné přísady a Severus mávl hůlkou nad kotlíkem, aby zapálil mírný oheň a přichystal základ lektvaru. Jeho ruce byly, jako vždycky, elegantní, pohyby rychlé a úsporné. Tak jako když vařil a Sirius si vybavil špagety _alla puttanesca_ , svoje nejoblíbenější jídlo, a jakou útěchu z něj čerpal v zašlé kuchyni v Tkalcovské. 

Al jeho počínání upřeně pozoroval, Severusovy poznámky pečlivě prostudované. Vytáhl z kapsy svůj lektvarnický nožík, postavil se vedle Severuse a začal krouhat kosatcový kořen. Severus po jeho práci střelil pohledem, podíval se mu do tváře, na okamžik opět znehybněl, a pak poodstoupil, aby měl víc místa. Natáhl si rukavice z dračí kůže a Al mu pokynul k lístkům _Aconitum napellus_ , opatrný, aby se jich sám nedotkl. 

Pokoj naplnila vůně svářeného tužebníku a Al mezitím třel v hmoždíři broučí krovky s makovými semínky. James běhal ven a zase zpátky s přísadami z lékárny a z bylinkových zahrad. 

Severus zamumlal kouzlo doprovázené jemným pohybem hůlky a odstoupil od stolu. Lektvar mírně bublal. 

„Budu míchat,“ nabídl Al. 

„Osmičky,“ řekl Severus. „Každou desátou proti směru. Před opakováním vždy třicet vteřin počkejte. Míchací tyčinku skleněnou.“ 

„Proč?“ zeptal se Harry. 

Odpověděl Al: „Pomůže to posílit vlastnosti. Devět osmiček a jedna proti dobře funguje, když máš lektvar s makovicemi.“ 

„To nedává žádný smysl,“ řekl Ron a Harry přikývl. 

Chvíli to vypadalo, že odpoví Severus, a jeho čtyři bývalí studenti se obrnili, ale promluvil James. „Ale ano, dává. Jak řekl Al, posiluje to kouzelné vlastnosti máku a dovolí jim to spojit se s omějem a těmi krovkami.“ 

„Když to říkáš,“ řekl Ron. 

Al byl vzhůru celou noc a celý dnešní den byl až na posledních čtyřicet minut jeden velký průšvih. 

„Nejste unavený?“ zeptal se ho Severus a přebral si od něj míchací tyčinku, aby pokračoval v míchání. 

„Ano.“ 

„Mohl bys, Jamesi, zařídit, aby nám někdo donesl jídlo?“ zeptala se Hermiona. „A nějaký čaj a kávu?“ 

Přikývl a vyšel ven. 

Sirius si všiml, že nálada v pokoji se proměnila. Ze zoufalství v naději. Ron a Hermiona už se netvářili uštvaně. Rosie díky lektvarům na zahojení rány spala. 

Trocha jídla a kávy Ala občerstvila a chopil se zase míchání místo Severuse, který stál s připravenou hůlkou, aby každých pět nebo šest minut nad lektvarem zamumlal kouzlo. 

Al si vyhrnul rukávy košile a vypadal, že je mu od chvíle, kdy se něco začalo dělat, líp. Odolnost mládí, pomyslel si Sirius, daleko lepší, než prázdné zoufalství, které v Alových očích viděl ráno. „V létě, až budu mít po škole,“ řekl Al, „si pořídím tetování.“ 

Zvedl levou ruku a James uskočil, aby ho nepocákal lektvar z míchací tyčinky. „Aspa,“ řekl, „bude se mi plazit po ruce.“ 

„No jasně,“ řekl James, ale Sirius pozoroval Severuse, který měl ve tváři zděšení. Nejspíš mu to připomínalo Znamení zla. 

„Aspa?“ zeptal se Severus. 

„Jo, to je druh hada, víte, zmije,“ řekl Al. 

Harry přešlápl nepohodlím. 

„To není právě obvyklé tetování.“ Severus otočil stránku v jednom ze svých zápisníků, chvíli četl, a pak nad kotlíkem provedl komplikované gesto hůlkou a přitom tiše pronášel cosi, co mohlo být latinsky, ale nebylo. Z kotlíku začala stoupat fialová pára, která pokoj naplnila čpavým pachem. 

Al se díval, jak stoupá, a pak se zasmál. „Ale ke mně se náramně hodí. ASP, rozumíte? A jo, možná nerozumíte.“ Napřáhl ruku. „Albus Severus Potter. ASP.“ 

Severus mu rukou omráčeně potřásl. Sirius si uvědomil, že když se Al narodil, tak zrovna žil s Rachel, a nebyl si jistý, že Severusovi Alovo celé jméno někdy prozradil, těžko říct, proč ne. Sakra. Sakra. Ani se nezmínil, že má Al, tak jako Harry, Lilyiny oči. 

Al se vrátil k míchání lektvaru, devět osmiček a jedna proti směru, aniž by si Severusovu reakci uvědomoval. Zakřenil se na něj. „Museli vědět, že s takovýmhle jménem skončím ve Zmijozelu.“ 

Severus se rukou pevně chytil pracovní desky stolu. „Vy jste ve Zmijozelu?“ zeptal se. 

Sirius se o tom úmyslně nezmínil. Byl koneckonců Nebelvír a přiznat před Snapem, Severusem Snapem – sice přítelem a milencem, ale Zmijozelem až do morku kostí –, že je Al v jeho někdejší koleji? Tu radost by tomu starému hadovi nikdy neudělal. Hádal, že později si to pěkně odskáče. No co. Třeba to spraví sex. 

Al zaujal mírně bojovné postavení. „Máte s tím problém?“ 

„Ale...“ začal Harry, jenže to už mluvil Severus. 

„Ne, právě naopak. Jen mě to překvapilo, to je vše. Nezdá se to jako místo, kde by člověk narazil na děti Harryho Pottera.“ 

„Překvapení není na místě. Jsem Zmijozel skrz naskrz a jsem na to hrdý.“ 

„To rád slyším,“ řekl Severus, který se zdál být, aspoň podle Siriusova mínění, v šoku. 

Al asi něco z toho v jeho hlase uslyšel. „Vy jste ze Zmijozelu?“ 

Severus přikývl. „Byl jsem.“ 

„Tak to pořád jste. Jednou, navždycky – víte jak to je. Sláva, že mám konečně v téhle partě spojence.“ Ukázal palcem na zbytek pokoje. „Jeden jako druhý, všichni z pitomého Nebelvíru. Já s Rosie jsme mezi nimi jako pěst na oko.“ 

„Slečna Weasleyová je taky ve Zmijozelu?“ zeptal se Severus. „Moment. Dovolte mi –“ Al ustoupil, aby přenechal prostor Severusovi, který lektvar zamíchal devětkrát do osmičky a jednou v protisměru, tentokrát hůlkou. 

„Má to na něco vliv?“ zeptal se Al. 

„Měla by se tím zvýšit potence lektvaru, pokud vše dobře půjde.“ Severus si otřel hůlku utěrkou a Al se vrátil k míchání a k přerušenému hovoru. 

„Rosie je v Havraspáru. Ale ten zbytek? Pche! Nebelvíři. A taky se tak chovají.“ 

Sirius obrátil oči v sloup. „Hele, měj s námi slitování,“ řekl. „Jsme jenom hloupí Nebelvíři.“ 

„Tys to řekl, dědo, ne já,“ prohlásil Al s úsměvem. „Co kdyby sis taky pořídil tetování? Lva.“ 

„Nebo ‚Pobertové‘, nějakým hustým písmem?“ řekl James. 

„Černého psa,“ navrhla Ginny. „To by dávalo smysl.“ 

„Motorku,“ řekl Harry. 

„Růžové srdce a v něm ‚máti‘,“ ozval se Severus. 

Harry a Ron se na sebe podívali. Měli v paměti jejich staré nepřátelství a Harry současnému příměří tak úplně nevěřil. 

Ale Sirius se začal smát a ostatní se k němu připojili, až na Jamese s Alem, kteří se tvářili zaraženě. 

„Moje máti,“ řekl Sirius a otíral si slzy z tváře, „byla ta nejzlovolnější stará čarodějnice, jakou si dovedete představit. To její portrét je u Percyho zazděný. Kdysi jsem na Grimmauldově náměstí žil.“ 

„To jsem nevěděl,“ řekl Al překvapeně. „Nikdy jsme tam moc nechodili.“ 

Severus do lektvaru ukápl dvě kapičky z malé lahvičky, kterou vytáhl z rukávu. Hůlkou nad kotlíkem vykreslil složitý vzorec, a pak na Ala kývl, ať pokračuje v míchání. 

„To byl –?“ 

„Ano.“ 

„Nebezpečné.“ 

„Ano. Ale bez akonitinu –“ 

„By to vlastně vůbec neúčinkovalo,“ povzdechl si Al a s pohledem k ostatním dodal: „ _Aconitum lycotonum_ je oměj vlčí mor. Kdyby ho bylo moc, Rosie umře. Kdyby málo, bude z ní vlkodlak.“ 

„Říkám si proč jste vlastně nikdy nechodili za Percym,“ prohodil Sirius. „Možná proto, že to byl naprosto příšerný barák. Ať se Percy snažil, jak chtěl něco s tím udělat. Zkoušel jsem ho varovat, když ho kupoval.“ Otočil se k Severusovi. „Takže ne, žádné růžové srdíčko s matinkou, děkuju pěkně. Děsivá představa.“ 

„Vy jste Siriusovu matku znal?“ zeptal se Al. 

Severus přikývl. „Jistě. Znal jsem Siriusova bratra. Vzal mě ke svým rodičům na návštěvu.“ 

„A líbila se vám Siriusova matka?“ 

Severus obrátil oči v sloup, což Ala a Jamese rozesmálo. 

V tom se otevřely dveře. Vešel Roger Davies, nový ministr kouzel, následován dvěma bystrozory, kteří se na Harryho omluvně podívali. 

„Aha!“ řekl ministr Davies. 

Harry zvedl ruku. „Jamesi, Ale, jděte ven a zavřete za sebou dveře,“ řekl. 

Oba ihned poslechli, uslyšeli v otcově hlase něco, co v něm neslýchali často. Harry seslal _Ševelissimo_ , aby nerušili spící Rosie. 

Bystrozoři došli k Severusovi a popadli ho za ruce. Severus neodporoval, ale podal míchací tyčinku Siriusovi. „Nepřestávej,“ řekl a jeden z bystrozorů s ním zatřásl. 

„To stačí, pane ministře. Geoffrey, pusťte ho,“ řekl Harry. 

„Možná jste ředitel oddělení bystrozorů, Pottere, ale ve finále se zodpovídají mně. Frankene, Říčánku, zatkněte toho člověka a do Azkabanu s ním.“ 

Sirius se rozzuřeně nadechoval k protestu, ale Harry už mluvil za něj. 

„To myslím nebude nutné, Rogere,“ řekl. „Profesor Snape nám pomáhá v nešťastné situaci a kouzlit bude jen po tuto dobu.“ 

„Což nás přivádí k ještě jedné záležitosti,“ řekl ministr Davies a ukázal na Rosie. „To děvče musí přijít pod dohled ministerstva a být označkováno. Takový je zákon a –“ 

Ron po něm skočil, ale Ginny s Hermionou ho zadržely. 

„To myslím nebude nutné,“ zopakoval Harry. „Rosie má velkou šanci, že z ní vlkodlak nebude – ne, vyslechněte mě –, jestliže bude lektvar, který profesor Snape připravuje, účinkovat. Což znamená, že není potřeba ji značkovat nebo věznit. Profesor Snape je tu na mou žádost, protože nám může poskytnout pomoc, které žádný jiný kouzelník není schopen. Dlužíme mu poděkování, ne pohrůžky Azkabanem.“ 

„Tak takhle si myslíte, že to bude? Říčánku! Frankene!“ 

Bystrozorové sklouzli pohledem z ministra ke svému šéfovi a zase zpátky. Harry si byl skoro jistý, že zůstanou stát při něm, ale radši by jejich loajalitu zkoušce nepodroboval. 

„Rogere, jednu věc si ujasněme,“ řekl. „Jestli na tomhle nepřestanete trvat, budete toho litovat.“ 

Davies se narovnal do plné výšky a zadíval se na Harryho svrchu. „Vyhrožujete mi?“ 

„Ehm, ano, myslím, že ano. Budete-li pokračovat, budu se ucházet o váš úřad. A jedním si můžete být jistý – vyhraju.“ 

Roger Davies pobledl. „Není vůbec –“ 

„Co kdybyste teď odešel? Rosie bude v pořádku, a i kdyby nebyla, bude v bezpečí u nás a postaráme se, aby brala vlkodlačí lektvar, a ano, budeme ministerstvo informovat, co se děje. Profesor Snape je pod mou ochranou na... několik následujících dní a bude kouzlit, jak bude potřeba. Je to jasné?“ 

Ministr neodpověděl. Otočil se na podpatku, zavolal oba bystrozory a všichni tři odešli. Bylo dobře, pomyslel si Sirius, že si ministr nevšiml zvednutých palců, které Říčánek s Frankenem Harrymu na odchodu ukázali. 

Severus kývnutím poděkoval Harrymu a znovu složitě zamíchal hůlkou a přidal další dvě kapky akonitinu. Zamumlal další kouzlo, jemuž nikdo docela nerozuměl, a pokojem se rozlila vůně fenyklu a mokré oceli. Výpary byly šarlatové. 

„To _Ševelissimo_?“ oslovil Harry Severuse. „Jedno z úplně nejužitečnějších zaklínadel. Děkuju vám.“ 

Severus kývl hlavou. Vypadal, pomyslel si Sirius, zranitelně a unaveně. „Myslím, že díky –“ 

Ale Harry ho zarazil. „Ne. Neděkujte, prosím.“ 

Severus přikývl a Sirius toužil dotknout se ho. 

Al a James se vrátili. „Co chtěli?“ zeptal se Al, ale jeho otec zavrtěl hlavou. 

Dlouho nikdo nepromluvil. Lektvar probublával, Al a James se střídali v míchání. Severus si zapisoval, po té, co mávnutím hůlky nad kotlíkem způsobil levandulové výpary a levandulovou vůni, poznámky a dodatky do svých papírů a Hermiona si je pročítala. 

∴

Léčitelé měli odpolední vizity, když Severus seslal vanilkově vonící bezeslovné zaklínadlo, pozorně lektvar zkontroloval a prohlásil: „Je hotovo.“ 

„Jak to poznáte?“ zeptal se Al. 

„Vidíte, jak se v hloubce, když se zahledíte pod určitým úhlem, ukáže úplněk?“ řekl Severus. Al si to zkusil a přikývl. „Tak se pozná každý lektvar s akonitinem. Na začátku je plně jedovatý a měsíc se jeví jako srpek. Jak měsíc dorůstá, toxicita klesá. Když je v úplňku, tak jako teď, tak toxický není vůbec. To je fáze, ve níž musí být jak v případě vlkodlačího lektvaru, tak i tohoto. Pokud by se akonitin vázal dál, měsíc by začal couvat a toxicita by se opět začala zvedat v opačném gardu.“ 

„Chcete říct, že místo aby srdce a dech zpomalovaly, tak by je to víc nabudilo?“ zeptal se Al. 

Severus přikývl. „Ano, začne se pak chovat jako digitalis, což je, samozřejmě, protilék na otravu akonitinem.“ 

„Proč by se člověk vůbec snažil dostat do fáze couvajícího měsíce? Proč nepoužít digitalis?“ 

„Protože nejsou přesně opačné,“ odpověděl Severus, zatímco pozorně přeléval lektvar do poháru. „Jsou si blízko, ale jejich kouzelné vlastnosti jsou maličko jiné. A akonitin je také diaforetikum.“ 

„Což je co?“ 

Odpověděl James. „Snižuje horečku,“ řekl. „Což mě přivádí k otázce, k čemu tedy je ten tužebník?“ 

Severus pokýval hlavou. „Tužebník jilmový se váže na jednu z cest, kudy postupuje kletba lykantropie. Akonitin v tomhle případě zafunguje jinde...“ 

„Takhle hloupě jako právě teď jsem se už dlouho necítil,“ poznamenal Ron. 

Ginny se na něj zakřenila. „Jsme přece jen hloupí Nebelvíři,“ připomněla mu. „A já tomu, co říkají, taky ani za mák nerozumím.“ 

„Snape nevypadá úplně dobře, co?“ řekl Ron z ničeho nic. 

„Jak to myslíš?“ zeptal se Sirius. 

„Nevím,“ řekl Ron, „prostě mi připadá tak jako... no... vetchý.“ 

„Aha, a možná a pár desítek let starší? To je divné, protože my ostatní pochopitelně pořád vypadáme jako teenageři,“ zasmála se Giny. 

„Tak jo, fajn,“ řekl Ron. „Ale stejně, trochu by přibrat mohl.“ 

„Rone, teď zníš jako mamka,“ řekla Ginny. „Budeme ho muset nakrmit.“ 

Harry se obrátil k Siriusovi. „Siriusi, díky, žes ho přivedl. Mně by to vůbec nenapadlo. Jsem strašlivě rád, že jsi o tom lektvaru věděl. A kde Snape bydlí.“ 

„To já taky,“ opáčil Sirius, ne příliš nadšený, kam hovor směřuje. 

„Takže ses s ním viděl? Kdy?“ 

„Jak jsem řekl, pár let po válce. Víš, jak chodím na hřbitov vždycky druhý den. Tak jednou tam prostě byl a trochu jsme se dali do řeči.“ 

Hermiona je přerušila. „Je to hotové,“ řekla. 

Probudili Rosie a dali jí lehké jídlo. Nad jahodami ohrnula nos a prohlásila, že by prosím pěkně dala přednost syrovému masu, načež její rodiče pobledli, ale James řekl: „Dej si pohov, Rosie,“ a tak snědla toast i lesní ovoce a vypila trochu čaje. 

Hermiona si k dceři přisedla na postel a vysvětlila jí, co je to za lektvar a jak bude účinkovat. 

„Ne,“ řekla Rosie. 

„Cože?“ ozval se její otec. 

„Nevezmu si ho.“ 

„Rosie –“ 

„Tati, já _chci_ být vlkodlak.“ 

„Nikdo nemůže chtít být vlkodlak.“ 

Ron a Hermiona ji přesvědčovali. Harry je doplňoval líčením Remusova života. Poslední promluvil Sirius. 

„Nevíš, o čem mluvíš, Rosie. Já s Remusem Lupinem vyrostl. Dlouhou dobu jsme byli velmi dobrými přáteli. Neměl lehký život, a to ještě mluvím mírně – z milého kluka se jednou za měsíc stala nepříčetná vraždící bestie, kterou bylo nutné silou spoutat – a pochybuju, že by se toho pro vlkodlaky od té doby moc změnilo.“ 

Trvala si na svém. Severus jí řekl, že vlkodlačí lektvar má odpornou chuť a že ho bude muset brát každý měsíc, a to ji na chvíli zarazilo, než se rozhodla, že ho tedy brát nebude. Bude se potulovat po Zapovězeném lese a hrozit sežráním studentům. 

„Může to počkat?“ zeptal se Ron. „Dojde k proměně dnes v noci?“ 

Severus potřásl hlavou. „Nejsem si jistý. Ale měsíc je pořád téměř v úplňku a obávám se, že ke změnám už dochází, ke změnám, které s příštím úplňkem, až se poprvé promění, budou nevratné.“ 

„Musí si ho vzít dnes,“ řekla Hermiona. „Popáleniny od stříbra jsou čím dál vážnější.“ 

„Myslíte, že můžeme něco udělat?“ zeptal se Sirius. 

„Doopravdy ne,“ povzdechl si Ron. „Je dospělá, takže je rozhodnutí na ní.“ 

„Než bychom zvládli obstarat si příkaz nevyhýbat se léčbě, už by bylo pozdě,“ dodala Hermiona. 

„Tak ji prostě přivažte k posteli a podejte jí ho hadičkou!“ zasyčel Sirius. „Viděl jsem, co to dělalo Remusovi – nepřežije to.“ 

Rosie lektvar odmítala. V očích se jí usadil tvrdý žlutavý pohled, který si Sirius pamatoval od Remuse, a Al vypadal vyděšeně. 

„Rosie, proč chceš být vlkodlak? To nechápu,“ ozvala se Ginny. 

Rosie měla odjakživa stejné odhodlání a sílu jako její tetička Ginny. Teď propukla ve zlostný pláč. „Mám se plné zuby! Mám plné zuby toho, jaká jsem. Ve škole mi říkají Rozumná Rosie! Mám dost dodržování pravidel, už nechci být primuska Rosie, která nikdy neprovedla žádnou neplechu. S Rozumnou Rosie končím! Bude ze mně vlkodlak a všichni se mě budou bát. Ten váš pitomej lektvar si nevezmu.“ 

Vyměnili si pohledy. 

„Slečno Weasleyová?“ pravil Severus tiše. 

„Ano, pane?“ odpověděla. Něco v jeho hlase si říkalo o respekt. 

„Ten lektvar si vezmete.“ 

„Ne, nevezmu! Nevezmu si ho! Budu mocný vlkodlak. A –“ 

„Vezmete si ho.“ 

„Nikdy, v žádném případě.“ 

Severus si k ní přisedl na postel a upřeně se na ni zahleděl. „Vezmete si ho. Protože ti ostatní? Vaši rodiče, vaše teta a strýc, váš dědeček Sirius? To jsou všichni milí, hodní lidé.“ Mluvil konverzačním tónem. „Já ne.“ 

„Co?“ řekla Rosie a poprvé vypadala vyplašeně. 

„Vezmete si ten lektvar sama od sebe, nebo na vás sešlu kletbu _Imperius_ , a pak si ho vezmete jistě. Vaše volba.“ 

„Ta je neprominutelná.“ 

Severus pokrčil rameny. „Ale ovšem. Seslal jsem i jiné. Je mi to jedno. Slečno Weasleyová, je to na vás. Vypijte ho, nebo vás donutím ho vypít.“ 

Harry s Ronem si vyměnili pohledy. To by přece neudělal, ne? 

„To byste se neodvážil,“ řekla Rosie. „Zavřeli by vás do Azkabanu.“ 

„To je mi jedno,“ řekl bez mrknutí oka. 

Sirius si vzpomněl na ten dávný večer na nádraží kousek od Bristolu. Jak před jeho pohledem utekli ti chuligáni, kteří se jim posmívali. „Mohli tě zabít,“ řekl tehdy a Severus pokrčil rameny a řekl to, co říkal teď. „To je mi jedno.“ Ta slova Siriuse rozdírala. On se možná posunul dál, jeho život byl kompletní, vztah se Severusem ho naplňoval, na Jamese už nemyslel, ale Severus ne. Bylo mu jedno, jestli zemře. Sirius pro něj vždycky bude nic, v porovnání s Lily. Pokusil se odkašlat si. 

„To se vám nepovede! Odolám vám.“ 

Severus s klidem pozvedl obočí a s odpovědí se neobtěžoval. Harry se ke své neteři naklonil a hlasem skoro tak vyrovnaným jako Severusův pronesl: „Rosie, povede se mu to a ty neodoláš.“ 

Rosie se v šoku rozplakala. Hermiona se pohnula, ale byl to Severus, kdo ji objal. Dal jí ruku kolem ramen a druhou jí podal pohár. Vzala si ho od něj a vypila. Pak pohár upustila a zabořila tvář do Severusova ramena. Chvíli vypadal, že si neví rady, potom ji ale sevřel v pevném obětí, zatímco plakala. Když se utišila, pomohl jí zase se v posteli posadit a ona vzhlédla, tvář mokrou slzami. Vlčí záblesk už v očích neměla. Hermiona jí přitiskla na ruku stříbrnou lžičku a kůže jen lehce zčervenala. V pokoji zavládla jednoznačná úleva. 

Rosie popotáhla. „To bylo nechutné,“ řekla. 

Severus soustrastně přikývl. „Je to tak. Chutná ovšem lépe než čirý vlkodlačí lektvar. Avšak budete ho muset, podobně jako vlkodlačí lektvar, užívat každý měsíc. Nejspíš to není nezbytné opatření, ale pro jistotu to bude lepší.“ 

Rozhořčeně otevřela ústa. „To jste mi neřekl!“ 

„Muselo mi to vypadnout,“ pravil. 

„Oklamal jste mě!“ zaječela. 

Ron s Harrym zdusili smích. Vešla mladá léčitelka, aby zkontrolovala obvaz na Rosiině ruce, zatáhla kolem postele zástěnu a Hermiona se s ostatními připojila k Harrymu a Ronovi. Jejich smích byl plný úlevy. 

Al vrtěl hlavou s pohledem upřeným na Severuse. „Přechytračil jste Rosie,“ řekl nevěřícně. „Nemůžu tomu uvěřit. Povedlo se vám ji oklamat. Ty jo, to se ještě nikdy nikomu nepovedlo.“ 

„Ale,“ řekl Harry, „on oklamal Voldemorta. Nemyslím si, že pro něj Rosie představovala velkou výzvu. Tohle je Severus Snape.“ 

Al se vzpamatoval rychle. Napřáhl ruku. „Je mi ctí vás poznat, pane řediteli,“ prohlásil. 

Severus potřásl hlavou. Sirius věděl, jak moc se mu příčí, že byl oficiálně ředitelem Bradavic, kvůli Brumbálově smrti a Smrtijedům, kteří školu ovládli. Přijal však podávanou ruku, a tak se Sirius rozhodl zakročit. 

„Říkej mu Srabus, Ale,“ prohodil, „jako já.“ 

„Siriusi,“ řekla Ginny ostře, „nezlob.“ 

„Hodný pejsek,“ přisadil si Severus. „Na záda. Přines.“ 

V jejich tónu nezaznívalo nepřátelství a Harry si oddechl. Stáří zřejmě obrousilo ostré hrany. 

Al ze Severuse nespouštěl pohled, málem obdivný. 

∴

Severus odložil své papíry a otočil se k Hermioně. „Dopíšu k přípravě lektvaru instrukce, léčitelko Grangerová,“ sdělil jí, „a pošlu vám je poštou. Budete-li mít k jejich praktickému provedení jakýkoliv dotaz, ozvěte se mi.“ 

Rosie s pomocí svého otce a strýčka vstala z postele. „Jsem unavená,“ řekla. „Spala bych.“ 

„No jasně,“ řekl James. „V tom lektvaru bylo mraky máku. Aj. A spousta škornice.“ Začervenal se. „Možná bychom Rosie a Ala měli nechat o samotě?“ pokračoval a Ron s Harrym se na něj oba zaškaredili. 

V tom někdo krátce zaklepal na dveře, Hermiona zavolala „Dále,“ a Sirius zasténal. 

K Rosie se přihrnula Rachel, strachy bez dechu, zděšená, že z Rosie bude vlkodlak, tekly jí slzy, objímala ji a poplácávala Ala. Hermioně se podařilo zmínit, že Rosie je v pořádku, s největší pravděpodobností se nepromění, a Rachel si hlasitě oddechla úlevou. 

Severus na ni upřeně hleděl. Měla plavovlasé kudrny a růžový hábit posetý flitry. Brýle měla taky růžové. Byla baculatá, oči vykulené a modré. Hlas měla vysoký a trochu holčičí a jemu náhle vytanula Dolores Umbridgeová, jen bez té zlovolnosti. 

Rachel spatřila Siriuse, který se toporně usmíval, vrhla se na něj a sevřela ho v objetí. „Siriusi, promerlina, tak dlouho jsme se neviděli!“ 

„Nazdárek, Rachel,“ řekl Sirius a děsil se Severusova výrazu. 

Rachel se se zdvořilým úsměvem obrátila k Severusovi. Sirius se pokusil vymanit z jejího sevření, aby Severuse řádně představil, ale nepovedlo se mu to a Hermiona ho předešla. 

„Pane profesore, tohle je Rachel Gladwingová, vrchní sestra tady u svatého Munga,“ řekla. „Rachel, tohle je profesor Severus Snape.“ 

Rachel vypadala, že ji to šokovalo, ale rychle se vzpamatovala a podala mu ruku. Taky přitom pustila Siriuse. 

Hermiona vysvětlila Severusovu přítomnost a Rachel mu začala rozvláčně děkovat, protože, opravdu, chudáček Rosie, to by bylo prostě strašlivé. Pak ji Rosie přivolala, aby jí to kousnutí ukázala, a Rachel si ji pevně přivinula na prsa. 

Severus se obrátil k Jamesovi. „Pokud byste mě doprovodil dolů, pane Pottere, šel bych domů,“ řekl. 

„Ne,“ ozvala se Ginny a Severus se k ní překvapeně otočil. „Pojďte s námi. Dáme si večeři. Aspoň nakrmit bychom vás mohli.“ 

„To je v pořádku, paní Potterová,“ odvětil, „není nutné –“ 

„Prosím,“ řekl Ron a Rosie, podepíraná Rachel a Alem, přikývla. 

„No, já...“ 

„Pojďme ke mně,“ řekl Sirius, věda, že i když to bude muset skrývat, známé prostředí bude pro Severuse představovat úlevu. 

∴

Všechny usadil k máslovému ležáku a dýňové šťávě. Sirius to cítil. Chtěli Severusovi poděkovat, jenže z něj čišelo „nedotýkejte se mě, nevšímejte si mě, prosím,“ a tak nemohli. Harry to vtělil do slov v kuchyni, když chystal skleničky. „Chci mu poděkovat, Siriusi, a nevím jak. ‚Děkuju, že jste mojí neteři vrátil život a zachránil mého syna před celoživotním pocitem viny‘ se neříká snadno.“ 

Sirius přeleštil skleničku, která to nepotřebovala. „Myslím, že nechce, abys to dělal,“ řekl. „Vsadil bych se, že svou pomoc považuje za samozřejmou. Jedno ale vím jistě. Nikdy by nechtěl, aby se Al celý život trápil vinou. Takový život zná důvěrně.“ 

Rosie dřímala v ložnici pro hosty a Al seděl s ní. 

Sirius zavolal do indického bistra pro jídlo s sebou a poprosil Jamese se Severusem a ho s ním šli vyzvednout. 

Cestou dolů se Sirius natáhl a zmáčkl tlačítko stop. Výtah se zastavil mezi poschodími. 

„Co –“ začal James. 

„Jamesi,“ řekl Sirius rozhodně, „otoč se, prosím.“ 

James se k nim poslušně otočil zády a Sirius sevřel Severuse v náručí. Severus chvíli zkoušel vzdorovat, ale pak se poddal. 

James si pohvizdoval a sledoval je ve vyleštěných kovových dveřích. 

Severus Siriuse držel jednou rukou kolem pasu, Sirius ho na oplátku svíral za krkem. James se díval, jak se líbají, a musel polknout, jaké se v něm přitom vzmáhaly emoce. 

Byl to dlouhý, procítěný polibek, jímž si připomínali, proč si navzdory všemu zvolili být spolu. 

„Jsi v pohodě?“ zeptal se Sirius. 

„Ano,“ řekl Severus. „Má oči po Lily.“ 

„Takže nejsi,“ vzdychl Sirius. „Mrzí mě to, ale musel jsem tě přivést.“ 

„Jsem velmi rád, že jsem mohl pomoct.“ 

„Omlouvám se, že jsem tě nevaroval. Měl jsi tehdy před lety pravdu – jsem nemožný imbecil.“ 

„Ani náhodou. Vzpomínám-li dobře, tak imbecilní idiot.“ 

Znovu se políbili a Sirius Severusovi na okamžik složil hlavu na rameno, nasál pach lektvaru, makovic a oměje, tužebníku a měsíčku. Byl přemožený láskou k tomuhle muži, ze všeho nejvíc toužil říct „miluju tě“, vyjet nahoru a vejít se Severusem ruku v ruce dovnitř a přihlásit se k němu před zbytkem své rodiny. 

Ještě jeden polibek, a pak se Sirius natáhl a stiskl zase tlačítko, načež se výtah s trhnutím rozjel. Přitom si všiml naleštěných dveří a otočil se na Jamese: „Ty ses díval.“ 

To už se otevíraly dveře, protože dorazili do přízemí, a James se na oba zazubil. „Hrozně sexy,“ řekl. Sirius se zasmál a Severus začervenal. 

Po cestě do restaurace James řekl: „Tohle je asi vynikající chvíle oznámit, že jsem gay, co?“ 

„Vynikající,“ řekl Sirius. „Kdy to plánuješ sdělit rodičům?“ 

„Až dokončí školu.“ 

„Školu?“ 

„Totiž až můj... ehm...“ 

„Partner,“ doplnil Severus s pousmáním, které Siriuse zahřálo. „Jsou i jiná slova, ale partner mi vždycky připadalo jako to pravé.“ 

„A on je taky gay?“ 

„Ehm... snad jasně, dědo,“ řekl James, ale Sirius potřásl hlavou. 

„Ne vždycky to tak je, Jamesi.“ 

„Váš dědeček je můj nejlepší přítel,“ řekl Severus, „člověk, ke kterému se cítím být nejblíž.“ Mluvil váhavě, ale vypadal odhodlaný to doříct. „Navázali jsme... sexuální vztah, protože...“ 

Protože jsem moc prosil, pomyslel si Sirius. 

„Protože jsem, myslím, s ním chtěl být tak silně, že přestalo záležet na tom, jestli je čarodějka nebo kouzelník.“ 

„Tak jasně – první, do koho jsem se já zakoukal? V jedenácti?“ řekl James. 

„Ano?“ 

„Teddy,“ přiznal James. „Viděl jsem ho, jak si dávají pusu s Victorií a víš co, jak se s ní vodí za ruku a tak? Čím víc jsem je vídal, tím víc jsem chtěl dát pusu jemu... a Teddy je hetero až na půdu.“ 

Sirius se zasmál a vzal ho kolem ramen. „Naprosto tě chápu,“ prohlásil, myšlenkami u druhého Jamese. 

Cestou zpátky do Siriusova bytu jim James řekl: „Děkuju vám.“ 

„Za co?“ zeptal se Sirius, akorát když se otevíraly dveře na jejich patro. 

„Že nejste pohoršení. A taky, no, protože jste to vy. Staří nepřátelé, Sirius Black a Severus Snape. Totiž, můj partner –?“ 

„Ano?“ 

„Scorpius Malfoy,“ řekl James a vešel do bytu. Siriuse se Severusem nechal omráčené stát na chodbě. 

„Myslím, že později se tomu zasmějeme,“ řekl Sirius. 

„Syn Draca Malfoye?“ 

„Myslím, že ano. Tohle je na mě příliš.“ 

„Ale líbání ve výtahu není?“ zeptal se Severus. 

„Jednou takhle večer bychom si tady ve výtahu měli zasouložit,“ navrhl Sirius. „Nevím, proč jsme to doteď neudělali.“ 

Když vešli, Severusova ruměnce si nikdo ani nevšiml. 

∴

„James se ti zamlouvá, viď?“ zeptal se Sirius později toho večera. Seděli spolu v posteli po večeru stráveném hoštěním plného bytu. Když nadešel čas k odchodu, James nahlas nabídl „ _Přemístím_ se s vámi domů, pane profesore, kdyby tam na vás náhodou čekali z ministerstva,“ načež oba vyšli ven, a pak se vrátili zpátky, když byli všichni pryč. 

„Je to báječný mladý muž,“ řekl Severus, poznačil si, kam dočetl _Věže mlčení_ a upil své brandy. 

Sirius se rozzářil. „To je. Když jsme v kuchyni uklízeli nádobí, řekl mi, jak moc tě má rád, a zeptal se, jestli by mohl občas zaskočit. Že k nám chce zaskočit, ne přijít na návštěvu, to je myslím kompliment.“ 

„Al je velmi nadaný. Hodně jako Lily,“ pokračoval Severus. „Ale netušil jsem... chci říct, to jeho jméno. To mě...“ 

Sirius mu položil ruku na paži. „Myslím, že to je Harryho způsob, jak říct, že je to uzavřená kapitola, že tě chápe. Možná tě neměl rád a on i ostatní ti ukřivdili, ale pro něj je to svým způsobem uzavřené.“ 

Severus přikývl. „Chudák kluk,“ prohodil. 

„Al? Vůbec. Myslí si, že je to parádní. V Bradavicích si nechává říkat Asp, jak jsi nejspíš pochopil, a Harry mu odjakživa vykládá, že je pojmenovaný po dvou lidech, které nejvíc obdivuje.“ 

„Na to... nemám slov.“ 

„Rozhodně jich máš víc, než bude mít Harry, až zjistí, že je James zamilovaný do Scorpiuse Malfoye.“ 

„Bude to problém?“ 

Sirius zavrtěl hlavou. „Nemyslím si. Přátelé z nich nikdy nebudou, ale podle všeho se Harry s Dracem jsou schopni snést, když musí být někde společně.“ 

„Siriusi, nikdy jsem se na to nezeptal. Jak se vede Luciusovi? A tvojí sestřence?“ 

„Vede se jim _dobře_ ,“ řekl Sirius protivným hlasem. „Pořád doufám, že se budou smažit v pekle, ale bohužel.“ 

„Siriusi?“ 

„Co? Očekáváš, že budu chovat kladné city k posranému Luciusi Malfoyovi, respektovanému členovi kouzelnické společnosti, navzdory tomu, že byl dvakrát přistižený jako Voldemortův přisluhovač, zatímco ty jsi z našeho světa vykázaný?“ 

„Za to Lucius nemůže. Zasloužil jsem si...“ 

Sirius pozvedl ruku. „Tohle už znova rozebírat nebudeme, Severusi. Kdyby odměny a tresty udíleli spravedlivě –“ 

„Pšš,“ řekl Severus. „Zasloužil jsem si, aby se mnou naložili tak, jak to udělali, Siriusi. Nic Starostolci nezazlívám.“ 

„No tak já jo,“ řekl Sirius. „Vím, proč tebe potrestali a Luciuse ne, a Harry to ví taky. Každoročně Starostolci posílá žádost, aby tě omilostnili, ale ani jemu se nedaří přimět je ten rozsudek zvrátit.“ 

„Co tím myslíš? Co víš?“ 

Sirius zavrtěl hlavou. „Jde o to – Lucius a pár těch dalších, které ani neklepli přes prsty? Oni se provinili vůči bezejmenným lidem, vůči nám všem. Tebe potrestali za Jamese a Lily.“ 

„To mi připadá jedině spravedlivé.“ 

„Ne. Mary MacDonaldová, kterou tehdy dávno zabili v Příčné, copak měl její život menší cenu než Lilyin? Nebo Colin Creevey? Nebo –“ 

Severusovi cuklo ve tváři. „Chudák Colin. Kluci Creeveyovi. To bylo strašlivě smutné.“ 

Sirius si s ním propletl prsty, pohled upřený na svou hnědou kůži v kontrastu se Severusovou slonově bílou. Zvedl si Severusovu ruku ke rtům a políbil ho na dlaň. Seděli mlčky. 

Pak Sirius řekl: „Viděl jsi Rachel.“ 

„Chápu proč jsi... odešel. Proč jsi chtěl zkusit zařídit si život s ní.“ 

„Och,“ řekl Sirius překvapeně. 

„Copak? Myslel sis, že ji budu nesnášet?“ 

Sirius se zahleděl na peřinu. „Ne, ale doufal jsem, že k ní budeš cítit aspoň nějaký odpor – nebo ten všechen patří mně?“ 

„Nejde o odpor. Tys to, Siriusi, nikdy nechápal. Nikdy jsem se na tebe nezlobil. Ranilo mě to, ale dokážu pochopit, že můžeš stát o život bez skrývání, normální život, který bys měl, kdyby nebylo mě.“ 

„A kdybych nebyl gay, samozřejmě.“ 

„Samozřejmě.“ 

Znovu Severuse políbil do dlaně. „Nic z toho nechci, Severusi. Nelituju, že to nemám.“ Bolelo ho, že by ho Severus byl nechal jít v domnění, že to dělá pro jeho dobro, kdežto když se rozkmotřil s Lily, smířil se časem s tím, že by jim to nikdy neklapalo, že v něm byla temnota tam, kde v ní bylo světlo, a Sirius hádal, že jejich vztah vidí podobně. 

„Mrzí mě to,“ řekl Severus, „přál bych si, abys byl mohl vést normální život, ale jsem šťastný, žes to neudělal. Že – že jsme spolu.“ 

„Tohle je můj normální život,“ prohlásil Sirius. „Možná o něm všichni všechno neví, ale zase jsi ušetřený všech těch večeří u Weasleyů.“ 

Mnohem později, když už zhasli a uložili se ke spánku, Severus ještě promluvil. „Jak jsi zčistajasna přišel s Jamesem –? A řekl jsi ‚Tohle je můj nejlepší přítel, můj milenec, můj partner.‘? Udělalo mi to takovou radost. Jako když po bouřlivém dnu vysvitne slunce.“ Sirius neodpověděl, ale otočil se, aby si ho přitáhl k sobě. Usnuli a pak se probudili ve vzájemném objetí a ve světle vycházejícího slunce se ospale pomilovali. 

\----- ∞ -----

Hermiona k Starostolci podala odvolání, a byť se jí nepodařilo pohnout s nimi stran Severusova vyhoštění, získala svolení uveřejnit jeho pojednání o antilykantropickém lektvaru v léčitelském i lektvarnickém měsíčníku, v nichž obou se mu dostalo velkého ohlasu. 

Al a Rosie složili OVCE. Al si celkově vedl dobře a z lektvarů měl vynikající a Rosie měla V skoro ze všech předmětů. Strávila léto s Ronem, Georgem a Alem v Kratochvilných kejklích a na podzim nastoupila do právního odboru ministerstva kouzel a rychle začala povyšovat. Al zůstal v Kejklích, a ačkoliv rodina byla značně zklamaná, že mrhá svým talentem, byl tam zjevně šťastný. Rosie s Alem se nastěhovali do bytu kousek od Příčné a James se Scorpiusem Malfoyem se přistěhovali do stejného domu. 

Když byl byt sousedící se Siriusovým na prodej, rozhodli se se Severusem, že ho koupí a udělají ze dvou bytů jeden. S využitím jak mudlovských, tak kouzelnických řemeslníků dokázali původní roční odhad stáhnout na tři měsíce, které se rozhodli strávit ve své chajdě v Irsku. Sirius nechal, bez Severusova vědomí, do plánů přestavby zapracovat jednu změnu: v jednom rohu střešní zahrady dal postavit úsporný skleník. 

Po návratu z Irska se Severus k Siriusovi nastěhoval, obligátně na zkoušku, pracoval z kanceláře v londýnském bytě a několikrát týdně dojížděl do Manchesteru. Nový skleník ho nadchl, Emička si na střešní zahradě našla zvlášť oblíbené místečko a zabydlování proběhlo mnohem poklidněji, než čekali. Emička se Siriusem uzavřela příměří, což přijal s povděkem. Dohodnout se na detailech společného života občas nebylo jednoduché, ale celkově se oba snažili, aby jim to vyšlo, každý měl dost soukromí, kam se mohl v případě potřeby utéct, a užívali si společného času, o němž věděli, že je vypůjčený. Vnímali, jaké mají štěstí, že díky Hermioně se ten čas počítá na roky, a ne na měsíce. Často je navštěvoval James a jeho společnost je těšila. James Severusovi říkal Canto a to osten té staré e-mailové přezdívky trochu otupilo. 

Onen podzim jim dělaly starosti Siriusovy občasné silné závratě, ze kterých měla Hermiona těžkou hlavu, protože neuměla určit jejich příčinu. Její první diagnóza zněla migréna, jenže ji nedokázala potvrdit. Zkusila přesvědčit ho k pár diagnostickým testům u mudlovských doktorů, ale to odmítl. Nemá je zas tak často, prohlásil, a nezdály se mu natolik závažné, aby dostal strach. S pár hodinami nevolnosti jednou za měsíc se dokáže vypořádat. Severus na něj taky tlačil, ale bezvýsledně. 

Byly potřeba skoro čtyři roky společného soužití, než byl Severus hotov prodat svůj dům. Když jím spolu procházeli v den prodeje, jejich kroky se v prázdných místnostech rozléhaly. Siriusovi to připadalo, jako by všude byli duchové. Tady ho poprvé při pohledu na Severuse přemohla touha, která všechno změnila. Tady mu poprvé Severus uvařil. Tady se poprvé milovali. Vzpomněl si na hyacinty a své zoufalé úsilí dosáhnout odpuštění. Ne všechny vzpomínky byly šťastné, ale byly prostě jejich. Stál za Severusem, ruce kolem jeho pasu, když Severus naposledy zamykal dveře. 

James se kvalifikoval jako léčitel a Hermiona, s prohlášením, že mu vděčí za práci na lykantropickém lektvaru, donutila ministerstvo, aby Severusovi dovolili být u toho. Když James skládal léčitelskou přísahu, stál tam spolu s jeho rodinou, v Siriusově blízkosti. Pak následovala slavnostní recepce a Hermiona, Rose a Al se drželi blízko něj. K jeho překvapení za ním pár lidí přišlo prohodit několik slov. Malfoyovi ho ignorovali a on se střežil podívat jejich směrem. Sirius na Luciuse s Narcisou zavrčel. 

∴

James, který měl už brzo nastoupit ke svatému Mungovi, přišel jeden pozdní letní večer na večeři. Tak jako jeho dědeček Sirius, i on měl slabost pro špagety _puttanesca_ a Severus jí rád vyhověl. Dopíjeli právě ve třech lahev Chianti, když James bez úvodu prohlásil: „Stanu se mudlovským lékařem.“ 

Siriusovi poklesla brada. „Cože?“ vyjekl, což Jamese se Severusem rozesmálo. 

„Zapsal jsem se na –“ 

„Nic neříkej,“ přerušil ho Sirius, „na manchesterskou univerzitu.“ 

„Ano.“ 

„Vy dva jste to, pochopitelně, už probrali spolu,“ zabručel. 

Severus přikývl. „James si se mnou přišel promluvit na konci dubna a já jeho záměr zapsat se podpořil.“ 

„V tom je budoucnost, Siriusi. Propojení magie s mudlovskou vědou změní náš svět a já na to chci být připravený.“ 

Sirius se zadíval na Severuse. „Vypověděli tě,“ řekl, „ale tvoje práce bude nejspíš znamenat největší překlenutí propasti mezi mudlovským a kouzelnickým světem za posledních čtyři sta let, a ještě nám to prospěje.“ 

„Můj odkaz,“ řekl Severus s křivým úsměvem. 

∴

James byl právě v Manchesteru, když ta zpráva v říjnu přišla. Honem napsal esemesku Siriusovi a byl instruován ihned dorazit a kam přesně se _přemístit_. Oba byli v první řadě shromáždění, které Severuse a jeho kolegu z výzkumu léku na Alzheimerovu chorobu Reese Robertse obklopilo, jakmile narychlo svolaná tisková konference k vyhlášení Nobelových cen za medicínu začala. 

Po večeři spolu ten večer Sirius se Severusem zůstali sedět nad sklenkou brandy. 

„Jsem na tebe tak pyšný,“ řekl Sirius. Celý den mu nepřestával blahopřát. 

„Vím, komu za to všechno vděčím,“ řekl Severus. 

„Jak to myslíš?“ 

Severus se mu zadíval zpříma do očí. „To byl jeden z mých prvních výzkumů, čerstvě po doktorátu. Po té, co jsi mě zapsal na univerzitu a nedbal na moje protesty. Bez tebe bych ještě teď vytíral chodby v té bezútěšné škole, rozhodně bych neprováděl výzkum daleko přesahující mou představivost.“ 

„Tos všechno dokázal sám. Hele,“ zasmál se, „mně pořád ještě ani není jasný rozdíl mezi DNA a RNA a nikdy jsem doopravdy nepochopil, co to vlastně děláš.“ 

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „To už je vedlejší, Siriusi. Tys mi dal odvahu být někým jiným, postavit se na nohy a posunout se dál. Nemysli si, že si toho nejsem vědom. A do Stockholmu jedeš se mnou.“ 

„To si piš. S motýlkem mi to velice sekne.“ 

„To ano,“ řekl Severus. „Tobě to ale sekne i bez šatů, pokud si dobře vzpomínám.“ 

„Ach ano. Dávno zasutá vzpomínka na nahého Siriuse v posteli, co?“ Zazubil se. „Co kdybychom tu vzpomínku oživili. Ačkoliv mám obavu, že si nevybavuješ už ani dnešní ráno.“ 

„Nepadlo něco o ‚umilování do bezvědomí‘?“ 

„Jo, jo, padlo.“ 

Severus mu vzal z ruky sklenici a položil ji na stůl. „Použij hůlku, buď tak laskav.“ 

„Přesně to mám v úmyslu,“ opáčil Sirius, vytáhl ji a mávl, aby je oba naráz svlékl. 

∴

O dva týdny později byl Severus ve své kanceláři, když se ozvalo zaklepání. 

„Dále!“ zvolal. Sekretářce jejich oddělení se dařilo držet mu novináře od těla naprosto bravurně, čili klepající byl pravděpodobně někdo, koho vidět chtěl. Notně ho překvapilo, když vešli Harry a James Potterovi. Nervózně se za svým stolem postavil. 

„Pane Pottere,“ řekl, „Jamesi.“ 

Harry obešel stůl a napřáhl k němu ruku. „Gratuluju, pane profesore,“ řekl. Potřásli si rukama a Severus zůstal zticha. „Donutil jsem Jamese, aby mě sem dostal. Chtěl jsem, abyste věděl, že ministerstvo je vzhůru nohama, a to ještě mnohem víc než bylo kvůli tomu rytířskému řádu. Zdají se mít za to, že namísto abyste byl potrestán, nade všechna očekávání vám to vyhnanství prospělo.“ Tvářil se pobaveně. 

„Ach,“ hlesl Severus. 

„Snad jen Brumbál by se nedivil?“ Znělo to jako otázka, ale současně to byla odpověď. Severus pochopil, že ačkoliv se s Brumbálem onen strašlivý den nesetkal, Potter si myslí, že měl, a takto mu to dává najevo. A také dává najevo uznání, že se s druhou šancí, jíž se mu dostalo, příkladně popasoval. 

∴

Severusův proslov v prosinci ve Stockholmu nesl název „Mysl živoucí“. Siriusovi to v bílém smokingu zběsile slušelo, Severus vypadal zrovna tak vznešeně jako v hábitu a na závěr slavnostní recepce si spolu poprvé zatančili. 

\----- ∞ -----

Severus se spolu s rodinou účastnil Jamesova skládání Hippokratovy přísahy a považovalo se za samozřejmé, že s nimi půjde na večeři, třebaže se z toho pokusil vyvléct. Hermiona ho ustaraně pozorovala. Sirius si toho všiml a sevřel ho strach. Říkal si, že je Severus posledních pár měsíců pomalejší, ale nechtěl si to připustit. Severus Hermionino vyšetření odmítal a odmítal i návštěvu u mudlovských doktorů s tím, že bere lektvary. Jamese probodl pohledem, když mu navrhl, že by ho rychle prohlédl, to ale Sirius úplně chápal. Sám se s ním odmítl i jen bavit, když chtěl James vyšetřit původ jeho závratí. 

Ale ve velké indické restauraci zasedl ke stolu, naproti Severusovi, který seděl mezi Alem a Hermionou. Připil čerstvému doktorovi na zdraví. Tleskal, když James se Scorpiusem oznámili, že se další prosinec budou brát, a taky když totéž udělali Al a Rosie. Před Vánoci je bude čekat dvojitá svatba. 

Staří Malfoyovi Severuse opět ignorovali a on jejich přítomnost také nevzal na vědomí. Každopádně ubírali události na radostné atmosféře, poněvadž, jak Harry Siriusovi pošeptal, stále doufali, že Scorpius ze svého „pobláznění Jamesem vyroste“. Potěšilo je, když jejich syn oznámil, že odjíždí na rok na filmovou školu do Kalifornie, protože doufali, že odloučení mladou dvojici rozdělí, a zjištění, že se v polovině pobytu vrátí zpátky, aby se se svým milencem oženil, jim tuhle naději sebralo. 

Po té, co se Malfoyovi odporoučeli, obrátila se Rosie na Severuse: „Přijdete na svatbu, že ano, pane profesore?“ 

„Já...“ 

„Zařídíme to,“ řekla Hermiona. 

„Léčitelko Grangerová...“ 

Rosie držela Alovu ruku ve své, když pravila: „Pane profesore, to díky vašemu zásahu vůbec dneska můžu žít svůj život. Teď už o tom, co to je být vlkodlak, něco vím. Před osmi lety jsem si myslela, že to bude legrace – cha, budu temná a mocná a strašidelná. Teď jsem moudřejší. Nikdy jsem vám nepoděkovala, ale jsem vám moc vděčná a Al taky a byla bych šťastná, kdybyste na mou svatbu přišel.“ 

Sirius měl nutkání vzít Severuse do náruče, vida, jak se mu do očí derou slzy. „Děkuji vám, slečno Weasleyová,“ řekl. „Bude mi ctí přijít.“ 

Obdařila ho úsměvem. „Říkejte mi prosím Rosie.“ 

„Takže v prosinci na viděnou, pane profesore,“ řekl Harry. 

„Na slovíčko, pane Pottere?“ reagoval Severus. 

Nechtěl pak Siriusovi prozradit, o čem s ním mluvil, ale Harry to udělal. Severus mu řekl, že má-li proti tomu Harry nějaké výhrady, ať mu to laskavě poví. „Siriusi. Nemám ho rád – nebo neměl jsem –, ale k našim dětem se chová úžasně. A jsem rád, že vy dva spolu vycházíte. Řekl jsem mu, že by bylo skvělé, kdyby dorazil.“ 

∴

To léto v Irsku Sirius nadhodil, že by se ke svému vztahu mohli otevřeně přihlásit. Severus se zdráhal, a tak se ho zeptal proč. 

„Podváděl jsem, Siriusi. Měl ze mě být vyvrženec vyloučený z kouzelnického světa a podívej se na mě, třicet let po té, jak jsem šťastný. Měl mě stihnout trest, jenže já se mu vyhnul. Není to spravedlivé.“ 

Pochopil, že se Severus stydí, že svému trestu částečně unikl, třebaže tu představu on sám považoval za směšnou. Byl si jistý, že téměř všichni by se shodli, že byl Severus potrestán dostatečně, že jeho osamění, předtím, než se spřátelili, a i v těch prvních letech, bylo naprosté. Ztráta kouzlení téměř nesnesitelná. 

∴

Následující den si Severus zlomil nohu. 

Uklouzl na kameni, nešikovně upadl a oba slyšeli, jak kost praskla. Sirius byl vyděšený. Severus přece bral lektvary, které mu Hermiona připravovala, a i když Sirius věděl, že se s postupem let bolest pozvolna zhoršuje, doufal, že se remise udrží o něco déle. Ale bylo to už osm let a věděl, že zlomenina je špatné znamení. 

Mudlovští doktoři dali Severusovi fixační botičku a léky na bolest, které vyhodil do koše. 

Když ten rok odjížděli z Irska, byli si oba celkem jistí, že Severus už se zpátky nepodívá. 

Pak Sirius zavolal Hermioně. Výměnou za to, že si Sirius dojde na mudlovské vyšetření tomografem, jehož výsledky Hermiona potřebovala znát, Severus souhlasil, aby přišla k nim domů a kost mu napravila. Když Sirius uviděl její výraz, naděje ho opustila. 

Posadila se na židli naproti jejich pohovce. „Není to dobré, pane profesore,“ řekla a on přikývl. 

„Kost je křehká, lámavá. Spravila jsem ji jen tak tak. Mám podezření – zvýším vám dávkování a nejspíš budete potřebovat ještě samostatné lektvary proti bolesti.“ 

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, to je v pořádku.“ 

„Budete je brát,“ řekla. „Není nutné, abyste se trestal, a není nutné, abyste trestal Siriuse.“ 

Oči se mu rozšířily, když mu došlo, jak to myslí. Přikývl. 

Vstala a oni také, Severus zlehka podepřený o svého partnera, a jí se při pohledu na ně draly slzy do očí. Dva předčasně zestárlí muži, kteří se rvali mezi sebou, rvali se za svůj svět, jimž se oběma stalo velké bezpráví, zažili velkou ztrátu i bolest, ale kteří si k sobě, navzdory tomu všemu, našli cestu. Kteří našli lásku. Severus jí poděkoval a ona otevřela náruč a objala je. 

\----- ∞ -----

Scorpius odjel do Spojených států. Jelikož James zůstal sám a veškerý čas mu zabíralo absolvování praxe v mudlovské nemocnici, nastěhoval se zpátky k rodičům, ale často se stavoval u Siriuse a Severuse a občas u nich přespal. 

Jednoho dne si šel k nim do ložnice půjčit od Siriuse čisté tričko. Bezmyšlenkovitě vzal do ruky knížku z nočního stolku a vzápětí ji vrátil zpátky, zaražený a vystrašený. 

O dva dny později se s rodiči, tetou a strýcem sešel u večeře. U kávy řekl: „Musíme si o něčem promluvit.“ 

Matka ho pohladila po ruce. „Stalo se něco Scorpiusovi?“ zeptala se. 

Kývl. „Ne. Jde o něco jiného,“ vypravil ze sebe a bojoval se slzami. Věděl, jak moc je pro jeho dědečka i pro Canta důležité uchovat svůj vztah v tajnosti. 

Začal znova. „Víte, že Sirius má... partnera?“ Všichni přikývli. „A já u nich občas zůstanu přes noc?“ 

„Ano,“ řekla jeho matka. 

„Byl jsem tam minulý týden a šel jsem si něco půjčit z jejich pokoje.“ 

„Z jejich pokoje?“ zeptal se Ron. 

„Žijí spolu už nějakých osm let, myslím,“ řekl James. „Ten byt je... no, docela velký.“ 

Jeho rodiče netušili, že Siriusův milenec s ním žije. Viděl, že se to táty dotklo, ale věděl taky, proč to před ním Sirius potřeboval skrývat. Jeho vztah se Severusem stál stranou veškerých jeho ostatních vztahů, až na ten s ním. Chápal, jakou důvěru mu Sirius prokázal, když si ho pustil do svého soukromí. 

„Jasně,“ řekl Harry. 

„Nechtěl o tom mluvit,“ řekl James, najednou nervózní. „Zkrátka, našel jsem na Siriusově nočním stolku knihu.“ Jako kdyby říct to nahlas znamenalo, že se to stane. „Jmenuje se _Hospic podomácku – jak pečovat o blízké v jejich posledních dnech_.“ 

„Ach ne,“ řekla Ginny. 

Jamesovi se svíralo hrdlo. „Všiml jsem si, že Canto nevypadá –“ 

„Canto?“ zeptal se Ron. 

„To je jeho e-mailová přezdívka. CantoXXXIV., ale říkám mu už roky prostě Canto,“ vysvětlil James. „No prostě jsem si všiml, že nevypadá moc dobře. A vím, že jsem do toho neměl strkat nos, ale jen tak tam ležela, a se Siriusem si o tom promluvím, ale myslím, že bude brzo... potřebovat pomoc.“ 

Rozbrečel se. Otec ho vzal kolem ramen a všichni mlčeli. 

„Říkal jsem si, že byste to měli vědět,“ pokračoval. „Pardon. Musím se vysmrkat.“ 

Harry se rozhlédl kolem stolu. Ron vypadal přepadle a Ginny plakala. 

„Hermiono,“ řekl, „ty o tom už víš.“ 

„Ano,“ odpověděla. „Sirius mě už před léty požádal o radu a od té doby pro... Canta připravuju lektvary. Jeho nemoc se nedá úplně vyléčit, ale daly mu nějaký čas navíc.“ 

„Bude – bude to brzo?“ 

Hermiona vzdychla. „Nevím, Ginny. Je v částečné remisi už víc než osm let, což je déle, než jsem očekávala. Ráda bych řekla, že ještě tak rok, ale jistá si být nemůžu.“ 

„Jsou... jsou spolu šťastní?“ Harryho hlas zněl ochraptěle. 

James přikývl a Hermiona řekla: „To jsou. Je to vidět na první pohled. Jednomu na druhém záleží a je to poznat.“ 

„Sirius mi řekl, že si není jistý, jestli ho – Canto – miluje?“ 

Hermiona zaváhala. „Možná si ta slova neřekli, ale milují se. Tím jsem si jistá. Je jim spolu dobře.“ 

Pak mluvili o tom, co bude Sirius potřebovat, co by mohli udělat. James se zeptá, jestli by se k nim mohl nastěhovat. Věděl, že místo na to mají. 

„Canto,“ zamyslel se Ron pozdě večer. „To by mě zajímalo, co to má znamenat. Jaké číslo jsi to říkal, Jamesi?“ 

„Třicet čtyři,“ odpověděl James. „Je to zpěv o – o hříšnících, kteří zradili své pány. O opravdu hrozných mukách a Jidášovi Iškariotském. Není mi jasné, proč si vybral právě tenhle. On je totiž úplné zlatíčko.“ 

∴

James se Siriusem a Severusem probral, že se k nim o víkendu nastěhuje. Sirius se zdráhal, ale Severus byl jednoznačně pro. „Siriusi, pokud chceš být schopen nechat si mě tady, místo abys mě poslal do nemocnice, budeš potřebovat pomoc. A mít tu Jamese je fajn.“ 

„A taky jsem léčitel,“ dodal James. „A doktor. Díky vám.“ 

Severus na něj upřel pohled. „Jestli se ke mně přiblížíte, léčiteli Pottere, tak – nevím co udělám, ale hezké to nebude.“ Všichni tři se zasmáli, ale věděli, že Jamesova pomoc bude potřeba, jak medicínská, tak s běžnými denními činnostmi. 

Sirius dostál svému slibu a dovolil Hermioně, aby ho doprovodila do mudlovské nemocnice na vyšetření tomografem. Kombinací mudlovské diagnostiky a léčitelských vědomostí se v léčbě některých onemocnění dosahovalo skvělých výsledků, prohlašovala. 

CT hlavy ukázalo, že má na mozku léze. Ani mudlovští doktoři, ani Hermiona, ani nikdo jiný u svatého Munga netušil, co jsou zač. Sirius pokrčil rameny – po vzoru Severusova „je mi to jedno“ – a vypustil to. 

Až na chvilkové závratě, které byly, jak si přiznával a jak věděl, že si je vědom i Severus, čím dál horší, se cítil dobře. Zato mu dělal starosti Severus. Podzim přecházel v zimu a on pozoroval, jak je jeho milovaný den ode dne křehčí a křehčí. 

\----- ∞ -----

„Siriusi?“ 

Sirius se na Severuse zadíval přes brýle a odložil rozečtenou _Anatomii melancholie_. Poznal, že nepůjde o nic stručného, či možná snadného. 

K Severusovi došla Emička a usadila se mu v klíně. Začal ji hladit, zlehka, vždyť už bylo její tělíčko taky křehké. Siriuse napadlo, kdo z nich asi zemře dřív, a při tom pomyšlení jím projela bolest jako ohnivá čára. 

„Prohlásil jsi, kdysi dávno, že Emička je jako já, že miluje jen jednoho člověka...“ 

Sirius se nadechl a přikývl. 

„Víš, to není pravda. Dostalo se mi... požehnání milovat dvakrát.“ 

Ticho bylo hmatatelné. 

Severus se zahleděl na svoje ruce. „Miluju tě,“ řekl. „Miluju tě už hodně dlouho a není mi jasné, proč jsem ti to nikdy neřekl.“ 

Sirius zavřel oči, bolestí i radostí. „Taky tě miluju,“ řekl. 

Vzal Severuse za hubenou, studenou ruku. Teď měl ruce pořád studené. 

Opatrně si ho k sobě přitáhl. Severus si mu položil hlavu na rameno a on přitiskl tvář do jeho vlasů. 

„Budeš mi chybět.“ 

„Mrzí mě to, Siriusi. Byl jsi mi... báječným přítelem, nejlepším, jakého si dovedu představit, a skvělým milencem. Všechny ty roky jsi mi přinášel obrovskou radost.“ 

„Ty mě taky, Severusi.“ 

„Mrzí mě, že jsem ti to neřekl dřív.“ 

Sirius se mu usmál do vlasů. „Myslím, že jsme to oba věděli.“ 

Severus přikývl. „Já ano, ale chtěl jsem ti to říct... i jinak než výkřiky při orgazmu.“ 

Na nějakou chvíli se odmlčel. 

„Prožil jsem lepší život, než jakého bych se kdy byl nadál, rozhodně lepší, než zasluhuju.“ 

Sirius ho sevřel o něco pevněji a jemně stiskl ruku, kterou držel ve svojí. „Ne. Zasloužíš si být šťastný. Vykonal jsi spoustu těžkých a statečných věcí, Severusi, a hromadu dobra. Zachránil jsi Harryho, mockrát, takže on mohl zachránit svět.“ 

Severus zavrtěl hlavou a vymanil se z jeho náruče, s bolestnou grimasou. Sirius se zeptal, jestli potřebuje další lektvar proti bolesti. Zavrtěl hlavou a poposedl si, takže se mu díval přímo do očí. 

„Chci tě o něco požádat a chci, abys mi něco slíbil.“ 

Sirius přikývl. „Povídej.“ 

„Emička. Postaráš se o ni?“ 

„Samozřejmě.“ 

„Víš, ona tě přece jen má ráda.“ 

Sirius se zazubil. „Jasně. Nerozpárala mi břicho, tudíž mě má ráda.“ Natáhl ruku a pohladil ji po hlavičce a ona mu to dovolila, což dělala jen zřídka. 

„A ještě jedna věc.“ Sklopil oči, a pak promluvil hlasem co to jen šlo oproštěným od emocí. „Vzpomínáš si, jak jsme spolu kdysi dávno mluvili o smrti a o tom, co přijde po ní?“ 

Sirius přikývl. 

„Kdybych tam nebyl – kdyby tvoje divoké spekulace o Brumbálovi byly právě jen spekulace – tak až přijde čas, slib mi, že je kvůli mně neodmítneš.“ 

Sirius potlačil bolest a mlčky se snažil posbírat si myšlenky. 

Severus mluvil dál. „Snad si o sobě myslím příliš.“ 

Sirius vytřeštil oči. „Že si o sobě myslíš příliš? Že ti nedlužím aspoň špetku věrnosti, tobě, který jsi byl můj milenec a společník a nejlepší přítel po třicet let?“ Několikrát se zhluboka nadechl. „Severusi, jestli to je pro tebe důležité, pokusím se o to. Ale jestli si myslíš, že pro mě život po smrti něco znamená, pokud z něj budeš vyloučený ty, a hůř, pokud si tě tihle lidé, kteří by toho o tobě měli vědět dostatek, pokud si tě nebudou vážit za to, co jsi udělal – lidé, z nichž jeden je můj někdejší nejlepší přítel a další někdo, kvůli komu jsi všechno obětoval –“ 

„Lily...“ 

„Ne Lily. Brumbál. Udělal jsi všechno, oč žádal, podřídil se mu, dal mu... záleželo ti na něm, a já odmítám věřit, že by neměl dostatek slušnosti, aby ti pomohl projít dál. Došlo k nějaké chybě. Budeš tam na mě čekat. Tomu věř.“ 

Rozplakal se a Severus mu otevřel náruč a navzájem se konejšili, přátelé, milenci, kdysi nepřátelé, svázaní navždy. 

Pak se Sirius vysmrkal. „Promiň,“ řekl, „promiň mi to, ale jestli je nějaké _tam_ , nechci tam být bez tebe.“ 

„Ššš... to nevadí. Ty mně promiň.“ 

„Slibuju.“ Znovu se rozplakal a cítil, že jeho milenec už není tolik napjatý. 

„Severusi?“ 

„Hmmm?“ 

„Může se stát, že... že půjdu první.“ 

Severus mu sevřel předloktí. „Ne! To ani nevyslovuj. Ne, totiž... jak by... ne!“ 

„Ale –“ 

„Siriusi, to ne! Jak na to vůbec můžeš pomyslet? Máš Harryho a ty děti, jsi mladý, třeba ještě někoho najdeš...“ 

„Je mi dvaasedmdesát, Severusi, zrovna jako tobě. A... tím to skončí. Jsem spokojený s tím, jaký jsem prožil život, aspoň s tou druhou půlkou.“ 

„Prosím! Ne, prosím. To pomyšlení bych nesnesl.“ 

„Nevím – jak můžu žít bez tebe?“ 

„Není to zvláštní? Oba jsme ztratili toho, koho jsme milovali, ale našli jsme jeden druhého.“ 

Severus o něco později usnul a Sirius ho ještě dlouho držel v náruči, než tiše vyklouzl do obývacího pokoje, aby se vyplakal, aniž by ho rušil. 

\----- ∞ -----

Mnohé se změnilo v prosinci. 

Sirius nakupoval na Příčné svatební dary a jelikož nenašel nic, co by se mu líbilo, zajel si taxíkem do Marks and Spencer. Byl by se _přemístil_ , ale cítil, že se schyluje k propuknutí dalšího záchvatu závrati a nechtěl riskovat odštěp. Byl na jezdících schodech do prvního patra, když se svět zastavil a on omdlel. 

∴

Nejdřív uslyšel hlasy, nejasně, jako by byl pod vodou. Zkusil se soustředit, určit, komu patří. Chvíli mu to trvalo. Hermiona. Její vyšší hlas šlo rozlišit snáz než mužské hlasy, nakonec ale poznal Harryho a Jamese. Nebyl si jistý, kdo je ten další člověk. 

Přemýšlel, kde to je a proč. Zkoušel se zaměřit na slova, ale pořád byl příliš hluboko pod vodou. Pokaždé když se přes něj převalila vlna, přišel o zvuk a příliš mu toho uniklo. Napadlo ho, že by se měl bát, ale nebál se. Cítil se docela občerstvený. 

Slyšel, jak Hermiona pronáší jeho jméno. „Siriusi? Jestli mě slyšíš, stiskni mi ruku.“ Zkusil to. Když žádost zopakovala, poznal, že se mu to nepodařilo, soustředil se a zkusil to znovu. 

„Skvěle. Vysvětlím ti teď, co se děje, ano, Siriusi? Dokážeš otevřít oči?“ 

Slyšel, jak Jamesovi říká, aby stáhl žaluzie a ztlumil světlo. Neměl tušení, že má zavřené oči. Nebylo divu, že nic nevidí. 

Otevřít je bylo náročné, ale dokázal to. Pokoj mu připadal velmi světlý. Hermiona, James a Harry vylekaní. Nějaký člověk, kterého neznal, oblečený v zeleném... pyžamu. Vzpomněl si, že ho nosí doktoři v mudlovských nemocnicích a že James povídal, že... James povídal, že se mu říká mundúr. Z ruky mu vedla plastová trubička a on dumal, k čemu je. Viděl obrazovky a na nich změť čar a písmen a čísel a slyšel pípání. 

„Siriusi, dokážeš promluvit?“ 

Pokusil se, ale žádný zvuk ze sebe nevyloudil. 

„Poslouchej, byl jsi v Marks and Spencer,“ řekla, „a omdlel jsi. Zavolali pro tebe sanitku, která tě dovezla do nemocnice. Podle všeho máš jakýsi druh epilepsie.“ 

Epilepsie. To nedávalo smysl. Byla to mudlovská nemoc. 

„Budeš v pořádku. Tohle je doktor Campbell. Má tě na starost.“ 

Pokusil se přikývnout, ale znovu ho přemohla závrať. Uslyšel zvonek a doktor Campbell řekl: „Dostává další záchvat.“ 

Pro Siriuse to bylo jako záhyb v čase. 

„Hermiono... je... bude v pořádku?“ zeptal se Harry. 

Vzdychla. „Doufám. Nedaří se ho stabilizovat, zastavit ty záchvaty. Je to pozdně projevená epilepsie. Říká se tomu status epilepticus.“ Nedodala, že pokračující záchvaty mohou vést k poškození mozku nebo i k smrti. 

„Můžeme mu nějak pomoct?“ 

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Naše péče je zhruba stejně efektivní a teď je tady. Já bych podnikala podobné věci.“ 

Harry zavřel oči. 

James se na dědečka zadíval, úplně bledého, jakoby menšího než obvykle. Otočil se k otci a tetě. „Dojdu pro Canta,“ řekl. 

Hermiona zamrkala. „Myslím, že bys měl, Jamesi. Přiveď ho. Měl by u toho být.“ 

∴

Severus s podporou hůlky následoval Jamese nemocničními chodbami, jímán nechutí k jejich bělostnému jasu, pachu chemikálií, všeobecnému chladu. James otevřel dveře a vstoupil do nich. Sirius ležel v posteli, vypadal zesláblý, oči měl zavřené. Severus slyšel pípání monitorů a něčí zalapání po dechu. 

Nevěnoval tomu pozornost. Usedl do židle vedle postele a vzal ruku, do níž nevedla infuze, do své. 

„Siriusi,“ zašeptal. 

Na rameni ucítil ruku. „Myslím, že vás slyší, pane profesore,“ řekla Hermiona. „Už nás předtím slyšel. Siriusi, jestli nás slyšíš, stiskni... Severusovu ruku.“ 

Podívala se na něj. Severus přikývl. „Skvěle,“ řekla. Pak mlčeli, Hermiona chtěla Harrymu dopřát čas, aby se vzpamatoval, pokud potřebuje. Severus svého milého hladil po ruce. 

Z druhé strany postele se ozval doktor. „A vy jste, pane?“ zeptal se Severuse. 

„Jeho... partner. Severus Snape.“ 

Doktor vytřeštil oči, protože to jméno poznal, a už už chtěl něco říct, ale pak si zřejmě uvědomil, v jaké jsou situaci. „Ian Campbell. Zůstaňte tu tak dlouho, jak to půjde,“ řekl. Ukázal na monitory, na které byl Sirius napojený. „Všechny se utišily, jakmile vás uslyšel.“ Otočil se k Hermioně, která na něj z nějakého důvodu působila dojmem, že je také lékařka. „Budu v kanceláři,“ pravil. „Zavolejte mě, budete-li vám něco dělat starosti nebo budete-li něco potřebovat. Monitory nás upozorní, kdyby se cokoliv dělo.“ 

Když odešel, James si odkašlal a Severus se otočil, aniž by pustil Siriusovu ruku. Harry na něj upřeně hleděl a Severus se cítil provinile i nejistě dohromady. Pokusil se vstát, ale Harry ho zarazil rukou položenou na rameno. 

„Takže Canto je Severus Snape?“ zeptal se. 

Severus přikývl. 

„Sirius říkal, že jste spolu léta.“ 

Znovu přikývl. „Scházeli jsme se jednou za měsíc na skleničku a probírali staré časy,“ řekl. „Stali se z nás přátelé. A časem...“ Pokrčil jedno rameno, ale dál nepokračoval. 

Harry přikývl. Ticho, které v pokoji zavládlo, nebylo nepříjemné. Oba dva si oťukávají, jak spolu mluvit, uvědomila si Hermiona, ani jeden nechce toho druhého ranit nebo zastrašit. 

Severus znovu promluvil: „Omlouvám se, pane Pottere,“ řekl. „Porušil jsem... vědomě, ze sobeckých důvodů, důvěru kouzelnického společenství, jsem...“ 

Harry mu skočil do řeči. „Ne, to neříkejte,“ prohlásil. „To já jsem měl udělat víc.“ 

„Ne, prosím, nechte...“ 

„Bla bla bla...“ řekl Sirius slabě. „Mohli byste prosím vy dva pppřestat a mohl by mi někdo pppřinést něco k jídlu?“ 

Zasmáli se a všem jim spadl kámen ze srdce. Hermiona stiskla tlačítko, aby se pozeptala na oběd. 

Snape se znovu otočil na Harryho. „Doufám, že se příliš... nezlobíte,“ řekl, „kvůli Siriusovi a mně. Vím, že kdybych se vám pokoušel ublížit, byl by to jeden z nejbolestivějších způsobů, který bych mohl zvolit. To jsem neměl v úmyslu, měl jsem...“ 

„Jste jeho přítel a partner přes třicet let, pane profesore,“ řekl Harry. „Kdyby tak každý měl to štěstí, že se dočká takovéhle lásky.“ 

\----- ∞ -----

O dva týdny později, na svatbě Scorpiuse s Jamesem a Rosie s Alem, stanuli poprvé bok po boku před zraky kouzelnického světa, oblečení ve slavnostních hábitech, ruku v ruce, jako pár. Sirius se cítil absurdně pyšný a šťastný jako už dlouho ne. Lucius a Narcisa se je už neodvažovali okatě ignorovat a James, Rosie i Al byli nadšení. 

Když to ráno dorazili Sirius se Severusem do Doupěte, Severus držel v rukou obyčejnou bílou krabici. Byla v ní kytice a čelenka z orchidejí, plumérií a bledě růžových růží pro Rosie a korsáže pro Jamese, Ala a Scorpiuse. Ginny a Hermiona si vyměnily pohledy, ještě si vzpomínaly na překrásné květiny na svých vlastních svatbách. 

Když bylo po obřadu, dort rozkrojený a začalo se tančit, Rosie si odvedla Jamese do kouta a vytáhla z něj podstatnou část té historie. Pokývala hlavou. „Já to protlačím,“ prohlásila. 

„Cože?“ zeptal se Al s obavou. 

„Neboj,“ řekl Rosie. „Kde máš tátu? Potřebuju s ním mluvit.“ 

Později večer, když se rozléval máslový ležák a kolovaly svatební koláčky, Hugo a Lily, kteří povstali spolu se svými sourozenci, přednesli krátké řeči, a potom vstal Harry. 

„Moji synové a moje čerstvá snacha mě požádali, abych přednesl tuhle řeč,“ začal, „a já jen lituju, že na ni dochází tak pozdě.“ 

Viděli, jak se zhluboka nadechuje. 

„Před několika lety,“ řekl, „moje neteř málem udělala strašlivou chybu.“ Vylíčil napadení vlkodlakem a jak Rosie její lidský život zachránil lektvar. „Dnes večer mě požádala, abych veřejně oznámil, že za své štěstí vděčí profesoru Snapeovi, jeho odvaze, jeho moudrosti, jeho vědeckým úspěchům. A ten lektvar je jen malou částečkou toho, co pro náš svět vykonal, i pro mudlovský, zkrátka pro lidstvo.“ 

Severus zčervenal a Sirius mu na Harryho pobídnutí a přes jeho protesty pomohl na nohy a kouzelnický svět mu tak konečně zatleskal a poděkoval, s pětatřicetiletým zpožděním. 

Harry pokračoval. „S panem profesorem tu dnes je jeho dlouholetý partner, můj kmotr Sirius Black.“ Oba se zase posadili, aniž by zaslechli špitání Kingsleyho Pastorka a Hestie Jonesové, kteří si pamatovali, jak moc se Severus Snape se Siriusem Blackem nesnášeli jak v Bradavicích, tak v obou částech války. Hestia Kingsleymu řekla: „Nepřekvapuje mě to. Nenáviděli se tak vášnivě, že v tom muselo být něco víc.“ 

„Aniž by to čekali, oba našli lásku, partnera na celý život,“ řekl Harry. „S radostí a pýchou je vítáme v naší rodině a já bych na ně měl prosbu. Dnes byli jako součást naší rodiny svědky, když spolu Al a Rosie spojili svoje životy a když totéž učinili James a Scorpius. A my bychom nyní rádi – pokud s tím budou souhlasit – byli na oplátku jejich svědky, až teď oni dva spojí svoje životy stejnými sliby.“ 

Bylo slyšet nadechnutí a všichni se otočili ke dvěma mužům, kteří zaskočeni seděli za stolem. 

Sirius se vzpamatoval první. „Chtěl bys?“ zeptal se Severuse. 

Bylo to, jako by byli sami. Sirius se nesoustředil na nic než na Severuse a jeho odpověď. Věděl, že by to byl další krok pryč od Lily, ale doufal. 

„Chtěl bych,“ vydechl Severus. Nějakou chvíli jen seděli, sbírali síly, a pak vstali, ruku v ruce. 

James vzal Severuse za druhou ruku a Harry Siriuse a pobídli je doprostřed stanu. Sice převážně rozmazaně, ale přece Sirius viděl, jak se kolem nich tvoří kruh Potterů, Weasleyů a Lupinů a zvnějšku se dokola staví vzdáleněji příbuzní kouzelníci a čarodějky. Lucius Malfoy se odtrhl od Narcisy, pronikl do vnitřního kruhu, naklonil se a poprvé za pětatřicet let promluvil na Severuse. „Hodně štěstí,“ řekl. 

Stáhli si prstýnky a navzájem si je při opětovném nasazování během obřadu vyměnili, a potom stvrdili svou lásku a pouto, které je váže, celí šťastní a plní ostychu, a oba napadlo, jak se to vlastně přihodilo, že se je podvečerní procházky bristolskými ulicemi o třicet let později dovedly do kouzly zahřívaného svatebního stanu v Doupěti. 

_Budeš ho milovat, těšit, podporovat a ctít, v časech dobrých i zlých, v hojnosti i nedostatku, ve zdraví i nemoci, jemu dáš přednost přede všemi a zůstaneš mu věrný do konce vašich životů?_

Já, Sirius, si tě, Severusi, beru... 

Já, Severus, si tě, Siriusi, beru... 

...abys byl mým manželem ode dneška a navždy, v časech dobrých i zlých, v hojnosti i nedostatku, ve zdraví i nemoci, budu tě milovat a opatrovat, dokud nás smrt nerozdělí. 

Tímto prstenem se ti odevzdávám, svým tělem tebe uctívám, svými veškerými pozemskými statky tě obdařuji. 

Požehnán budiž prsten, ten, jenž ho dává, a ten, jenž ho přijímá, nechť žijí v míru a ve zdraví až do konce svých životů. 

\----- ∞ -----

Severus zemřel jedno chladné únorové ráno o dva měsíce později. 

Čím dál víc slábnul. Po svatbě se rychle horšil a na Vánoce sotva dokázal vstát z postele. Rosie a Harry šli hned po svátcích žádat pro něj u Starostolce omilostnění, a ačkoliv si byl ministr Davies poměrně jistý, že Harryho pohrůžky, že bude usilovat o jeho pozici, jsou prázdné, v případě Rose Weasleyové, stoupající hvězdy právního odboru, si tak jistý nebyl. Takže spolupracoval a Starostolec taktéž. Když Harry ten večer Siriuse se Severusem navštívil, předal Severusovi svitek. Úplná milost. Sirius byl radostí bez sebe. Severus se tvářil zaraženě, přesto Harrymu a Rosie poděkoval, když přišli na Nový rok na návštěvu. 

Začal znovu kouzlit a z radosti, kterou mu to přinášelo, bylo Siriusovi do pláče. Severus čaroval květiny a bubliny a všelijaké tvary, aby ho rozesmál. Emičku ponoukal stužkami světla a ona se pokoušela hrát si s nimi. Navzdory své křehkosti vypadal uzdravený. 

Veškerý čas trávili spolu, seděli, drželi se za ruce, poslouchali všechnu hudbu, kterou měli tolik let rádi. James se držel diskrétně v pozadí, staral se o chod domácnosti, aby se Sirius mohl plně věnovat Severusovi, a pomáhal i s péčí o něj, bylo-li to třeba. Hermiona jim nechávala lektvary proti bolesti s instrukcí, že si je Severus může dávkovat, jak potřebuje. Všichni věděli, že s vybudováním závislosti si nemusí dělat starosti. 

∴

Ten večer sněžilo. Severus seslal zaklínadlo pro pokojový sníh a seděli spolu a dívali se, jak se ložnicí snášejí kouzelné hřejivé vločky, na podlahu, na postel i na ně dva. Po nějaké chvíli Severus usnul. Nebo možná upadl do kómatu – Sirius si nebyl jistý. Proseděl s ním celou noc a držel ho za ruku, věda, že konec je blízko. Emička byla stulená po Severusově boku. Byla tma, ale Sirius svíčky nerozsvěcoval. Záře kouzelných sněhových vloček stačila a venku sníh tlumil všechny zvuky. 

Když přišlo šedivé svítání, Severus začal dýchat chrčivě a nepravidelně. Sirius čekal, hrdlo se mu svíralo bolestí a v očích ho pálily slzy. 

A pak Severus vydechl a on čekal na jeho nádech a ten nepřišel. Čekal dál, ale už věděl. Něco v pokoji se změnilo. Emička mňoukla, opatrně Severuse obešla a uvelebila se Siriusovi v klíně. 

∴

Dlouho tam seděl a držel ji, oči suché. Nakonec se sklonil a políbil Severuse na ještě teplá ústa. Položil mu do ruky hůlku a dotkl se jeho vlasů. Jednou rukou si přivinul Emičku na prsa, druhou zvedl vlastní hůlku a zdrceným hlasem seslal poslední kouzlo čarodějek a kouzelníků. Vytryskly čarovné plameny, modré a studené. Emička zamňoukla strachy, ale si ji přivinul. Když bylo po všem, vzal dřevěnou truhličku, jež obsahovala ostatky jeho přítele, a položil ji na prádelník. Až zemře on, přidají k nim i jeho popel a společně je rozptýlí u jejich chajdy v Irsku a na starém hřbitově v Godrikově Dole. 

Stále s Emičkou v náručí šel probudit Jamese. 

∴

Harry a Hermiona s ním přišli strávit nějaký čas a on jim byl vděčný, ale nepomáhalo to. Nic nepomáhalo. Dal Hermioně Severusovy zápisníky a ona jimi listovala, oči čím dál víc navrch hlavy. 

„Siriusi, tohle je neuvěřitelné!“ 

Přikývl. 

„Za tohle se na něj bude vzpomínat,“ prohlásila, jak otáčela stránky. „Dostane Merlinův řád.“ 

„Posmrtně.“ 

Trhla sebou. „Tenhle výzkum toho strašně moc změní, Siriusi. Je to vědecký přístup aplikovaný na magii. Naprosto inovativní.“ Odmlčela se. „Na Severuse Snapea se bude vzpomínat ne jako na bývalého Smrtijeda, který zabil Albuse Brumbála, ale jako na kouzelníka, který úplně proměnil naše chápání principů přípravy lektvarů, ba přímo principů magie. Rosiin život je jen jeden z mnoha, za který mu budeme dlužni. A to všechno navíc k tomu, jak posunul mudlovskou vědu.“ 

Dotkla se Siriusovy ruky. „Věděl to?“ 

„Že je to, co dělá, výjimečné? Ano, věděl. Snažil jsem se ho přimět, aby to zveřejnil, ale vždycky odmítal,“ povzdechl si Sirius. 

Obrátil se k Harrymu. „Taky tu jsou orchideje. Křížil je.“ 

„Opravdu?“ 

Sirius přikývl. „Vykřížil čtyři nové, které zítra zanesu Královské společnosti orchidejí. Jsou překrásné. Jednu pojmenoval Lily Marie po tvojí matce,“ dodal, „a jednu po mně. Pak jedna bělostná, kterou pojmenoval Albus, a jedna bílá s temně zeleným středem, kterou nazval Emička.“ 

Otočil se k Hermioně. „Učil se křížit orchideje, a to ho drželo nad vodou, ty první roky. A jeho knížky. Chtěl, abys věděla, že díky nim byl jeho život snesitelný, žes je přesvědčila, aby mu je nechali.“ 

\----- ∞ -----

Emička zemřela necelý týden po té a v Siriusově náruči. Bolest z její ztráty oplakal, slzami, které mu od Severusovy smrti vyschly. Tekly mu po tváři, když sesílal plamenné kouzlo a mísil její popel se Severusovým, a do toho se smál, že až se k nim připojí i on, tak se ho chudák kočka nezbaví celou věčnost. Ovšem nakonec si i jeho zamilovala. Doopravdy. 

\----- ∞ -----

Výzkum byl publikován koncem dubna a Severus Snape dostal Merlinův řád první třídy, posmrtně. 

\----- ∞ -----

Jednou pozdě ráno v červnu zavolal James svému otci. Když Sirius nepřišel ke snídani, zaklepal na dveře jeho ložnice, nedostal odpověď a tak vešel. Sirius zemřel během noci, nejspíš na epileptický záchvat, řekla Hermiona. Plnou lahvičku léků pro prevenci záchvatů, které tvrdil, že bere, schovala v kapse. 

Zpopelňovací kouzlo večer provedl Harry a všichni byli u toho, jeho druhá milovaná rodina, lidé, kteří jim byli nejblíž, když si se Severusem minulou zimu stvrdili své pouto. 

\----- ∞ -----

Severus to popsal jako čáru, jako bariéru, kterou nemohl překročit. Sirius to zažil jinak. Měl pocit, jako by vystupoval z vratké loďky, a James s Remusem mu podávali ruce. Vedle Remuse stála Tonksová a Lily a Regulus a Albus Brumbál. Cítil, jak mu srdce vybuchuje bolestí, když viděl, kdo chybí, ale pak ho James s Remusem vytáhli nahoru a jak se proti nim řítil, ustoupili stranou a nechali ho padnout do otevřené náruče, jež na něj čekala. Severusovy náruče. A pak na kotníku ucítil drápky jako jehličky. Smrt byla fajn.  


\- konec - 


End file.
